Submit
by tstul006
Summary: CoE fix it with a BDSM twist. Ianto/Jack Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey. So I am aware that I need to update deceptions and I will soon hopefully. I just couldn't get this out of my head, so here it is. Depending on the response I get I'll probably make this my full time fic. So if you like it review and follow. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood**

**Rating: MA**

**Warnings: BDSM Slash, spanking, bondage, mentions of self harm… umm oh rimming… I think that's about it.**

* * *

**July 2007**

The fire was everywhere when I breathed once again. I looked around in a panic. The Cyber men were gone, and the overgrown trash bins with plungers as well, but it seemed that fire had taken their place. It was just as frightening. I stood up amazed that I couldn't feel any effects of the electrocution that had zapped me. I had been so certain I was dead, but now I felt like I'd just woken up from the best nap in the world.

"Lisa," I shouted. I had been trying to get to her when the Dalek had found me, her office was close by. At least that's what the board at the lift had said. I had never been in this part of the building. "Mrs. Hallet!" I yelled. I prayed she was okay. All the rest could rot in hell, but Lisa had been kind to me.

I heard a horrified scream and rushed to the end of the corridor through the doors at the end. There were large silver tables each had a one of those robots connected to it. They were all dead by the looks of it. All except the one at the end who was screaming in pain. I rushed to its side.

"Lisa?" I sobbed. She looked toward me but continued to scream in pain. "It's okay," I insisted. "I'll get you out."

* * *

**One month later**

The bar was exactly how I remembered it from years ago. If one didn't know it was a bar they would most likely walk right on by it. I knew it though, I had a great night in this building when I was seventeen. I didn't have very many good memories in my short life so I held on to the ones I did have. I adjusted my jeans trying to keep my head in the right spot, not that sporting a hard on would be a bad thing in this bar, but I wanted to attract one person in particular and I didn't really want to have to fight off the affections of the wrong Dom. Again.

The bartender sat another beer in front of me. "You know, any of these men would love to have you. You just gotta show a bit of interest."

"What makes you think I would be interested in any of these men?" I asked smugly.

The older bartender caressed my check and let his fingers travel down to the bright red collar I'd placed on my neck. "Just a hunch."

"I'm just picky," I retorted resisting the urge to bat his hand away. This was my sixth night in the BDSM club and I still hadn't seen the one man I wanted to have me, I had to be patient though, I knew he would come.

"You know what they say about beggars and choosers?" The man smiled showing off his crooked and yellowing teeth. Even if I was a beggar, which I'm not, I'd never choose him.

"The one who begs is really the one with the choice?" I replied playing dumb.

He leaned over the bar and gripped my chin with his hand. "I'd love to make you beg."

This time I did push away his touch. He laughed and went back to his side of the bar. I rolled my eyes and looked toward the door. It was already 1:30 and the bar would be closing soon which meant I'd be having to put up with the bartender again tomorrow night.

"You know what I think? You come in here just for the thrill of it. You're never planning on giving me or any of the men in here the time of day. Think you're all above us… like you're some sorta gift… but you're a fucking sub… you're all a dime a dozen…"

I wasn't listening to the old man's rambling because at that moment the door opened and he walked in, the man I had been waiting for. Captain Jack Harkness. He was everything I remembered and more. His WWII coat, his boots, and that cocky grin. He was a man who could make me beg, and I hoped by the end of the night he would be.

I turned to see the bartender grabbing a bottle of water out of the small fridge behind him and when I turned back the Captain was standing right beside my stool. I lost all capability to form speech.

"Thanks Joe," the captain said to the bartender taking the bottled water and opening it before taking a swig.

"Cutting it a bit short tonight ain't ya Jack? I mean I know you're good and all but thirty minutes to pick up a guy?" Joe teased.

"My best time is 3.5 seconds," Jack replied and his hand ran through my hair. "Who does he belong to?" he asked Joe his fingers going to the collar on my neck.

"No one, he's just a giant cock tease. You get him to go to a room with ya and I'll keep the bar opened… granted you let me and few of the others watch."

Jack's fingers traveled back up to my hair. He gripped it and pulled my head back slightly so I'd look up at him. He had a stern face at first but then it softened. "Ah… I remember you, my blue eyed boy."

I was so overjoyed that he remembered me I smiled despite the fact that I really didn't want to have an audience when I let Jack fuck me. He smiled too before bending down and capturing my lips in a kiss that showed he was in charge. When he pulled away I was out of breath and I could taste my own blood from where he'd bit my lip. "Have you been teasing these men?" he asked sternly.

"Not on purpose sir," I replied.

"You've been waiting for me," he said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes sir," I answered anyway.

Jack looked back toward Joe. "Choose three men. No one is allowed to touch him but me and I want the beer he's drank and my water to be on the house."

"What about with a crop… wouldn't really be touching him, just teaching him what cock teases get," Joe said.

"No. No one but me will do anything to him. You and your friends may only watch, and not until closing of course, that'll give me a bit of time to get reacquainted with him."

Joe thought that over for a minute then nodded.

I closed my eyes. No one was going to touch me but Jack. I could live with that. "Come on blue eyes," Jack said pulling me off the stool and leading me toward the rooms in the back of the bar. I went willingly and ignored the hoots and catcalls as I walked past all the tables.

Jack ignored the other men as well he just opened the door to the exact room he'd taken me in last time and ushered me inside it. "So did you graduate from Uni?" He asked as he closed the door behind us.

"Yes, sir," I replied. He grabbed a chair from the wall and sat backwards in it. I stood still now hyperaware that he was watching me.

"What was your major?"

"History."

He chuckled at that. "I'm a bit of a history buff myself."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"Take off your jacket," he said after a moment of silence which passed with me looking at the ground.

I took off my coat and hung it on a hook by the door. "What are those?" he asked. I didn't have to ask what he was talking about, I knew it was the cuts on my forearms.

"Sometimes life gets too hard."

"Hmm…" he replied clearly disappointed in me. "Take off your shirt."

I pulled it off from the bottom then folded it and sat it in another chair. "Have you been eating? Like at all?" he asked.

"Some…" I replied. God he was pulling all my problems to the forefront and making me want to cry.

"Not enough apparently… shoes, socks, and trousers."

I toed off my shoes and pulled off my socks. I slipped them both under the chair then I slowly took off my jeans and placed them folded on top of my shirt.

"I like the red pants," he said, "they match that collar perfectly and the color looks beautiful next to your pale skin."

"Thank you, sir." I did like red a lot.

He got up from the chair and I jumped slightly. "Calm down now beautiful, you know I won't hurt you," he said coming closer to me and caressing my cheek. "Much," he added with a smirk. He grabbed my right wrist and pulled my arm up so he could look at my cuts. Some were fresher than others.

"Do you have a job?" he asked run a finger over the cut closest to my wrist.

"No sir."

He moved his finger to the next cut in the line. "How do you support yourself?"

"I got severance pay from my last job… quite a bit actually." It was more like hush money but who cares.

"How come they had to lay you off?" He was at the forth cut now it wasn't quite as healed as the first one was.

"The building collapsed and the Queen thought it best."

I let out a quiet scream when his finger slid across the sixth cut. I had only taken the bandage off it the day before.

"You worked for Torchwood?" His voice was angry now. He dropped my right arm and picked up my left. The third cut on it was still covered in gauze.

I knew he hated Torchwood one and, while I had originally planned to lie to him, I decided that at the moment he'd appreciate the truth more. "I was their prisoner. They took me right out of Uni because I have no family, and no friends and I wouldn't be missed. They used me for experiments of the mind… I didn't have a choice." I had started crying accidently. I fully intended on crying if I needed to but I hadn't expected to do it so easily.

"Shh… It's okay," he said dropping my arm and pulling me into an embrace. He kissed my head and whispered that I was his good boy for telling the truth. I melted into his arms, feeling safer than I'd felt in years. He pulled back and looked at my face. "Remind me again what your real name is."

"Jones, Ianto Jones," I sniveled.

"That's a very sexy name. Ianto… hmm… I love the feel of it on my lips," he said softly. I smiled slightly.

"I want to work for you," I blurted out.

He shook his head.

"Please, I can't do anything else…I can't close my eyes without seeing them…"

He gripped my head between his hands and stared at me intently. "Most people would want to run as far away from their captors as possible but you want to work for them? It sounds rather fishy to me."

"You're not them…I know you are better than that."

He sighed releasing me and taking a step back. I was so scared that he was going to say no I blurted out, "I'll be your sub, full time…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you want? For someone to take care of you?" He grabbed my left arm again and ran his hand over it before ripping of the gauze on the third cut. "I think it's what you need. Someone to make sure you don't do this anymore, someone to make sure you eat, and sleep."

"Yes," I nodded.

"I'll set you up with someone."

I looked up shocked. "No… I want you, I don't want anyone else. I don't trust anyone else," I yelled.

He slapped me across the face. "You will not raise your voice at me again do you understand?"

"Yes sir," I said looking down at the ground.

"Get up against that wall," he spat pointing toward the far wall. It had adjustable cuffs on it. "Ass toward the room," he specified.

I walked to the leather clad wall, leaned against it and put my hands up in a Y. I figured he'd be securing me next.

I heard his boots walk closer. He took my left arm first and secured it inside one of the cuffs. "I want you to keep your forearms turned toward the wall. I don't want the other to see your cuts. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

He walked to my other side. "I still use the traffic light system. Do you remember the rules with that?"

"Yes sir."

He kissed my neck just below my collar gently and I knew I'd been forgiven for raising my voice. "What's your safe word?"

"Coffee, sir."

"Okay," he breathed running his hands down my sides until he reached the hem of my pants. He pulled them down just enough to expose my ass but no more. "Beautiful," he said running his hand over it. I gasped when it smacked my right cheek. "Alright Ianto, I'll make you a deal. We are going to do a trial run starting now until tomorrow night. You will be mine in every sense of the word and I will show you what that will be like. At the end we'll discuss whether or not it's something we both want to continue."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm gonna redden you a bit before I let you cum. Do you want to wait until the others have left to cum?"

"Whatever pleases you sir." I replied a little nervous about the whole 'reddening' thing.

"Okay, I'll decide when the time comes then." He kissed my neck again then moved away. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes as I listen to him setting up chairs for the audience that would be there soon.

"Was there any side effects from the experiments?" Jack asked startling me out of my calm.

"No sir." That was a lie, there was a very big side effect but I didn't fully understand it myself so I wasn't about to share it.

Before he could ask me another question there was a knock on the door. Jack walked by me running his fingers along my middle back as he did.

"I took the liberty of setting up some chairs," Jack said once he'd opened the door.

"Oh…" I heard Joe say. "He looks even better than I imagined. Let me touch him Jack… Just a bit."

I waited to hear Jack say no, that I was his and he didn't share, but it didn't come. When I felt a hand touch my back I flinched away as best as I could about ready to call red. "Don't pull away from me." Jack's voice warned and I relaxed. "I would let you touch him, but he's just agreed to mine, and I really don't like to share," Jack continued speaking to Joe. I relaxed a bit more.

Jack's hand started to roam all over my back. "You're so hot," he whispered as his hand swept over my shoulder blades. His hand went down to my lower back. He massaged me causing me to relax even further. "Are you gonna cum for me tonight?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I breathed. The combination of Jack's scent and his hands on my body was driving me crazy. I could feel my cock getting harder by the second.

His hand moved to my ass, he kneaded my cheeks and I couldn't hold in the small moan that left my mouth. His fingers slipped between my cheeks and touched my most intimate area. "That is one tight hole," the captain breathed against my ear. I hardly heard him over the sound of my own increased breathing.

I felt Jack sink to the floor behind me. His hands gripped my cheeks and pull them apart. I did my best to remain still and not squirm too much as he rimmed me. Anytime I did move he'd slap one of my ass cheeks. So I was left moaning into the leather wall and giving in to the sensation of Jack's tongue inside me.

"He makes the most alluring sounds," I heard one of the men moan behind him.

"Yeah, I bet he screams even better," another said.

Jack pulled away and bit my ass gently before standing. "Let's find out shall we?" he said. I was so turned on that I didn't even care what that meant. I just wanted Jack to touch me again. I came back to reality when his hand landed hard on my rear.

"Fuck," I shouted only half surprised that the hit seemed to make my cock that much harder.

"Watch your language," Jack warned hitting my ass again. I whimpered this time and I instinctively tried to move away from him. He grabbed my torso and readjusted me. "Stay still or I'll restrain those ankles as well."

"Yes, sir," I breathed.

"Tell me you're sorry for moving."

"I'm sorry I moved Sir," I replied. He pulled my head back by my hair and gave me deep kiss that said all was forgiven then he took a step back and slapped my ass again, though thankfully it wasn't as hard this time. He continued to spank me varying the intensity and pausing only to massage out the sting.

"Such a good boy," he praised me finally stopping and kissing my neck. I moan in reply because I was too far gone to form words. He put his arm around my stomach and pulled my bottom half away from the wall. "And look at this beautiful gift you've made for me," he teased gripping my cock and stroking it.

"Fuck," I moaned.

"Language," he warned me for a second time his hand falling away from my cock.

I whimpered. "Please sir, I'm sorry sir, please Captain." I groveled wanting his surprisingly soft hand back on my cock.

"Alright Joe," Jack said suddenly, apparently ignoring my begging, "That's the end of the show for you and your buddies.

I heard them all make disappointed moans and grunts, but I also heard the movement of chairs, so they were leaving, they just weren't happy about it. I felt really relieved when I heard the door snap close after them. "Just us now Ianto," Jack said saying my name really slow. I heard the scratch of a chair moving across the concreate floor and I assumed he was now sitting directly behind me. "I'm serious about the language. If it happens again I won't hesitate to wash your mouth out with soap. Got it?"

I rolled my eyes at the wall. Was he serious? I was an adult I should be able to cuss.

"Ianto, I expect to be answered when I ask you a question. Now do you understand what will happen if you cuss where I can hear you?"

I shifted slightly on my feet then finally spoke. "Yes sir," I grunted.

"That's a good boy." I smiled despite myself. I loved to please, it was a curse.

"You ready to cum for me?" Jack continued.

"Please sir," I begged.

"That's not an answer Ianto."

"Yes, sir. I'm ready to cum for you." I breathed. I heard him get up and walk toward me. He wrapped his arm back around me and gripped my cock again. "Thank you." I said as he stroked me.

"You're welcome. Maybe some lube would make it even better."

I bucked into his hand just at the thought. "Yes, please sir." He must have had some in his coat because he didn't have to leave me to get some. He just pulled his hand away and when it returned it had the slick liquid that made a hand job so much better. I almost cursed again but I was able to catch myself by biting my lip.

"Almost did it again didn't you," he laughed in my ear.

I let my head fall back onto the wall. "I'm sorry," I moaned.

"No reason to be sorry, you didn't do it. That's a good boy." He increased the speed he was stroking me with. I screamed pulling at the restraints on my hands. "Oh yes, you're close aren't you."

I was.

"Just let it come blue eyes."

I did all over the leather wall in front of me.

"Good boy, you just relax for a minute," he praised me gently kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned as much of myself against the wall as I could without getting my own cum on me. I startled when I felt Jack begin to undo my cuffs. He didn't say anything though, just ran his hand over my back to calm me and went back to work.

I fell against him once I was released and he wrapped me in his arms. "If we were at my place I'd make you clean that up… but there's no telling how many others have cum there so I'm not gonna chance you getting sick."

I looked at the leather wall and raised my eyebrow. I'd say red before I placed my tongue on it. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome. Now get dressed. I'm exhausted."

My first instinct was to question him, (he hadn't cum, and didn't he want to cum?) but I pushed it away, he was in charge not me.

I dressed quickly and pulled a cigarette out of my coat pocket. He grabbed it from me before I could light it. "I think not," he smiled pulling the rest of my pack out of my pocket and tossing it to the corner of the room. "No smoking and no drinking. Not while you're mine."

I narrowed my eyebrows and he raised his as if daring me to disagree with him. I took a deep breath to clear my mind. "Okay sir," I said finally.

Jack smiled and patted me on the cheek. "Come on, let's go back to mine, you need some rest."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I got a fantastic response to the first chapter. (Thanks everyone) So here is chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood.**

**Rating: MA**

**Spoilers: Cyberwoman, and a bit of Every thing changes if you squint. **

**Warnings: Blow job.. Discussion of limits… umm… I don't think there was anything else too major..**

* * *

I wasn't the happiest person in the world as I walked out of the club with Jack Harkness holding my hand, but I was pretty sure I was in the top ten. Well probably the top twenty being as I couldn't have a cigarette and I really wanted one. Really bad.

"Should I follow you?" I asked gesturing toward my car.

"No, I'll have it towed," he said tugging me toward a giant SUV.

I followed along, not that I really had a choice. "It seems like a waste of money."

"It's not your concern Ianto," he replied in a tone that told me quite clearly to drop it. He opened the passenger door and let go of my hand. I stood beside the vehicle for a moment my nerves getting the better of me again. Jack gently caressed my cheek before sliding his thumb over my bottom lip. "This is your choice Ianto. If you're having second thoughts just tell me and you're free to go to your car, but if not, I want you to get in and don't bother buckling your seat belt."

I took a deep breath. Since my one night with Jack when I was seventeen I'd had plenty of one night stands with doms and even a few subs but I'd never gotten in their car, I'd never even exchanged numbers. This was taking a step far out of my comfort zone. His hand went to the side of my head and he pulled me into him. "It's okay, Ianto, I'm not gonna hurt you." He kissed my head and ran his hand down my back. I let out a sigh and leaned into him. He held me close for a moment. "You can do this," he finally said pulling away and forcing me to look at him. I nodded and got in the SUV. He grinned happily and closed the door behind me.

"I don't want you to distract me too much while I drive," Jack said as he slid into the driver's seat and shut the door behind him. "But I'd like to be dripping pre-cum by the time we reach our destination." He undid his trousers and pulled out his cock and balls. "Just tease," he smiled grabbing me by the back of the head and leading me toward his cock.

It took me a second to get my bearings but once I did I felt in my element. Pleasing a dom was what I liked to do best. Jack smelled clean and he had very little hair. I nuzzled my face against his crotch and decided to tease his balls first. I licked them gently and felt him put the car into drive. I stayed on task as he drove. Several times I'd nearly fallen into the floor board but by the time he put the SUV back into park I knew every inch of his beautiful cock.

"Alright we're here. Stop teasing now and suck me till I cum."

It didn't take me long to follow that order. He seemed to smell even better when he was in my mouth I took him deep, then set a small bobbing rhythm. I loved to suck cock. I loved the way it made my jaw ache and my lips tingle. I enjoyed the salty flavor of pre-cum and I always found it was the easiest way to please a man.

"I'm so close Ianto," Jack growled his hand gripping my hair. "You better swallow it all." His breathing began to get erratic and I was sure I heard him curse under his breath then he was suddenly shooting his cum down my throat. "Oh yes, that's a good boy." He praised me. I continued to suck him until his aftershocks had ceased then I pulled away and licked him clean.

I looked up at him when I was finished and wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand. His smile was contagious. "Oh I'm keeping you, beautiful."

A weight lifted off my shoulders even though I knew I still had a long way to go to save my friend, marking this one task off the list helped a lot. I couldn't wait to let Lisa know that soon she'd be safe within the walls of Torchwood.

* * *

"So," I began standing awkwardly in my new Dom's home, or well base? Workplace? Overgrown bat cave? "You live here?"

"Yep. This is the Torchwood 3 base. We call it the Hub. I live in a bunker under my office just over there." Jack pointed past a few computer stations at an office with windows. "There's a nice warm bed in it. That's where we'll sleep. I mean… if you wanted to sleep with me. I could always fix you up a separate room. Or I mean, I'm sure you have a flat. You could continue to live there."

Suddenly I realized he was nervous. Maybe he'd never taken a sub home just like I'd never gone home with a dom. "Maybe we should start the contract? Then we can discuss all that stuff… unless you'd rather wait till morning Sir."

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and when he opened them again his nervousness was gone. "Let's sleep. In the morning we'll discuss terms, for tonight you will sleep with me in my bunker, and to be honest that's probably where I'm gonna prefer you be every night."

"Okay Sir." I agreed.

He grinned again. That beautiful infectious grin, with his so white and so perfect teeth. "Well let's go to bed then," he stated gesturing me toward him.

I followed him to his office and climbed down the ladder that led to his bunker. His nice warm bed turned out to be a twin sized cot. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"I like to cuddle," he smiled.

I nodded and looked at the bed again. "Why don't you use the bathroom and get ready for bed."

"Okay Sir," I said noticing the small bathroom off his room. "Is there a toothbrush I could use?"

"Sure, just use mine," he replied.

I raised my eyebrow which caused him to laugh out loud.

"After everything we've done tonight you don't wanna use my toothbrush?"

I shrugged.

"I keep new ones in the cupboard beside the shower," he said shaking his head.

"Thanks sir," I smiled. He rolled his eyes and I smiled too giving him a little wave and walking into the bathroom.

He was laying on the bed reading a book when I reentered the room. He grinned at me over it. "Do you feel comfortable sleeping naked?"

I looked down at the red pants I was wearing. "If you want me to." I didn't like to be asked what I wanted. Of course not, I was a born sub.

"Take them and the collar off and get over here," he commanded as if he suddenly realized he'd been giving me too many options.

I removed my collar first and sat it on his dresser then off came the pants. "Beautiful." He whispered behind me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled for him before turning and crawling into the bed next to him. I had no choice but to cuddle close to him and frankly if the bed had been bigger I still would have cuddled up next to him. He was so warm and he smelled so good, I wanted to be next to him.

I relaxed in his arms and allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

When I woke up Jack wasn't in bed with me anymore. I rolled out of the cot and stumbled to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth half asleep then looked at my phone to see what time it was. One o'clock in the afternoon. I wasn't that surprised I'd slept so late. I hadn't been sleeping much the last month.

I left the bathroom, forced my red pants back on and climbed up the ladder into Jack's office. He was in there typing away on his ancient looking computer.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," he teased me scooting his chair out from under his desk. He patted his lap. "Take a seat and we'll start going over the contract."

I shook my head. "If we are doing that I need to sit in my own chair sir."

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment then nodded. "I suppose you're right, it wouldn't do for my pheromones to distract you."

I wasn't sure what that meant at all but I took a seat in a chair across from his desk. His eyes gazed over my half-naked form. "Maybe I should get dressed as well?" I suggested.

He shook his head and looked back at his computer. "No, no, I'll be fine." He grinned at the screen for a moment then looked at me seriously. "So let's start with hard limits and move on from there."

I had that list ready in my head. "Sounding, fisting, double penetration, I refuse to be a dog…"

"What about a horse," he deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes. "I will be a human male and that's it."

"Spoilsport," he teased typing more things into his computer.

"Umm... I'm not a fan of fire but wax is okay… I should have written this all down, I feel like I'm gonna forget something…" I continued. I nervously ran my hand through my hair.

"Ianto if I want to try something that is outside the box per say, I'll always discuss it with you. Now what's your stance on biting?"

I made a face. "Not a fan."

"Soft limit?" he pressed. "Only to be used if you're really bad?"

"Okay."

"Or if I ask nicely?" He pressed.

I narrowed my eyes. "If I'm bad," I replied standing my ground.

"Fine, fine," he said typing some more. "Anymore soft limits that you can think of?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, let's talk freedoms? As I've already said. There will be no smoking, no drinking, and most importantly no cutting while you're with me. I'm willing to give you a few nights off a week if you want. I want all your orgasms though. So no wanking… unless I'm there and tell you to."

"Agreed… speaking of orgasms, how often will you allow me to?"

"I won't deny you, believe me, my favorite part of sex is to hear my partner in extreme pleasure."

I shifted slightly in my seat at his words. Negotiations were so boring, I wanted him to bend me over the desk and fuck me now.

"Sleeping wise, you'll sleep in my bunker unless it's a night off then you can choose to sleep here with me or at your flat. I'd like to go to your flat today as well. I want to search it for things you're not allowed to have now and I'd like to see where you'll be if you aren't with me."

"Okay," I nodded. I didn't have anything linking me to Lisa in my flat. She was in an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town. "What will I do while you're working? Or have you decided to let me work here."

He thought that over for a second. "Fine you can work here but, you won't be going out into the field. Archives could probably use an overhaul. I'll put you in charge of that, you do have that degree in history after all."

I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, enough of this boring stuff. Let's go eat some lunch then head to your flat."

I looked longingly at the desk and he must have known what I was thinking.

"Don't worry, beautiful, I'll fuck you over this desk soon enough."

* * *

My flat was a small one bathroom efficiency in Grangetown. It had no view and barely any windows. The water pressure was good though, and so far the neighbors had been quiet.

"Well that's a bed," Jack announced as soon as he was inside the door. I locked it behind him and turned to see him rolling all over my perfectly made bed. Well, it wasn't perfectly made anymore. Not with a grown man jumping on it. I watched him in horror. He jumped off the bed and pushed me backward on to it. "Oh the marvelous positions I could get you into on this bed." He straddled me and forced my hands above my head I played like I was gonna try and get away but he just held me tighter and put his face right up next to mine. "No use struggling," he teased.

I moaned and bucked up into him. I wanted our bodies to be closer, I wanted our clothes off. I wanted him fuck me nice and hard until I was begging him to stop. Instead he just gave me a quick kiss on the head and stood up. "I'd ask for a tour, but I can pretty much tell where everything is from here. Kitchen, I presume," he teased pointing toward the small kitchen area.

"Nope, that's the closet," I replied sitting up on the bed and leaning against the head board in what I hoped was an alluring pose.

"Was that sarcasm?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

I bit my lip and wondered if I should press my luck with another sarcastic comment. "Yes sir." I said finally choosing to be good.

"You better watch it," he said walking to the kitchen and opening my fridge. There was nothing in it. He must have realized this because he quickly closed it and went on to opening my cabinets. "You have nothing."

I looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. He was baiting me to make a sarcastic come back. "I don't eat here, sir," I finally said.

"I can see that," he replied walking past me and heading to my wardrobe. He opened it and I saw his face light up. "Put one of these on for me," he insisted pulling out one of my many suits.

I got off the bed and immediately began to undress. I loved to wear suits, they were like armor to me, and I'm not gonna lie, I look good in them. Once I had my clothes off I grabbed the suit from him and began to put it on. He walked back to the bed and sat on it watching me intently. When I was all done I did a little spin for him and he moaned appreciatively.

"Oh yes, Mr. Jones, that is your uniform. I'm really gunna enjoy taking a suit off you every night. Oh and the things I could do with the ties. Hmmm… yeah, pack them up so you can have them at the Hub."

I looked longingly at the bed just as I had looked at the desk earlier. "Something wrong Ianto?" Jack asked.

"No, Captain," I said turning toward the wardrobe and pulling out my suits. Surely he couldn't go too much longer without needing to bend me over something. I made a show of stretching up to reach my cufflinks on the top shelf and I heard him suck in a breath. Yep, he'd be taking me soon I was sure of it.

* * *

My hopes of getting fucked over Jack's desk that day were dashed when we got back to the hub to find his second in command Susie working on a metal gauntlet.

"I gave you the day off Susie," Jack sighed grabbing my suits from my hands and hanging them on a rail out of sight.

"I know, just didn't have anything better to do Jack. That's the joy of this job, it gives you no time to make friends to do things with when it does give you time."

"Well, you could watch a film? Or do your nails… something over than work," Jack said walking to stand beside Susie. She finally looked up from her work and noticed me.

"Oh don't tell me you've hired someone new."

"Okay, I won't tell you." Jack grinned. Susie growled and looked back at the glove.

"I'm not gonna babysit him," she snapped.

"Didn't ask you to," Jack snapped grabbing my hand and leading me away from Susie's area. "Come on Ianto I'll give you a tour of your new work space." He led me quickly down a dark corridor and stopped once we were out of earshot and pressed me up against a wall.

"I know you want me to fuck you, but I want to wait until tonight to do that. That way I can take my time," he breathed. "I want to have time to warm you up and stretch you out. Then fuck you nice and hard."

I gasped and wiggled beneath him. He attached his lips to mine and grinded up against me. I gave him total control of the kiss. All too soon he pulled away. "I really do need to give you a tour blue eyes."

* * *

The tour lasted entirely too long and by the end of it I was so hard it hurt due to Jack's constant teasing. When we emerged back into the main part of the hub my heart sank because there were two more people there.

"What part of take the day off did you people not understand?" Jack asked.

"I took half a day off," the tech specialist Tosh said at the same time that Doctor Owen Harper moaned that he'd been bored.

This wasn't my day and part of me wondered if Jack had planned it this way. Surely he knew his team well enough to know they wouldn't take the whole day off like he told them to.

"Fine," Jack sighed. "I don't think normal bosses have this kinda trouble, just saying." He winked at me and motioned toward his office then walked off.

"Who are you then?" Owen asked before I could follow the captain.

"Ianto Jones…" I began only to be cut off by Susie.

"He's Jack's new pet."

"I'm not a pet…I'm.."

"He's an employee and nothing more," Jack interrupted. Apparently he didn't want them to know I was his sub. "And he needs to finish his new hire paperwork."

Without another word I made my way to Jack's office. "Close the door," he instructed when I got there. I shut it behind me. "They don't need to know we are more than employer and employee."

"I wasn't gonna…"

"Just sit," he snapped.

I wasn't really sure why he was suddenly upset but I sat quickly none the less.

"Good boy," he said under his breath grabbing a file from next to his computer. "Here are the papers you need to fill out. You'll also need to get a physical, you can set that up with Owen. Tosh will make your employee ID and teach you how to log in to the computers. You'll officially start tomorrow."

I nodded in understanding and started to fill out the papers he'd handed me. I could feel his eyes on me but I kept to my task.

"I'm not upset with you," he said after a moment. I relaxed my shoulders, apparently I'd tensed up at some point. "I'm their boss… they don't treat me that way though. I mean I tell myself that when it mattered they would you know… but I'm not so sure they would. I don't know what to do really… it's dangerous to have employees that don't listen, but also dangerous to have ones who follow blindly."

I looked up at him. "Do they get their work done? Like if you asked Owen to perform some sort of autopsy would he put it off or would he do it?"

"He'd do it. He complain the whole time, but he'd do it."

I smiled. "Sounds like a happy medium to me Sir."

He grinned. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked like he was about to say something else but an alarm started going off throughout the Hub. "Rift Alert," he smiled at me hopping up and dashing out his office door. "What do we got Tosh?"

I followed behind him and stood in the shadows as I watched team Torchwood work. I felt like an outsider. No one was paying attention to me so I walked up to the conference room because I'd seen a coffee maker up there.

It was nice but old and it didn't look like it had been used in a while. Sitting next to it was a cheap Tesco coffee maker full of old coffee. I scrunched my nose up when I smelled it. I poured it out in the small sink beside the quality coffee maker. I cleaned out the small one and used it to make fresh pot because I didn't have any coffee beans.

There were mugs above the sink on a metal shelf. I pulled down five and filled them up. "Hey Tosh how do you like your coffee?" I called down to the first floor.

"One sugar, no cream," she replied not even looking away from her computer screen.

I looked around the bottom floor and realized that the others had left. I shrugged made mine and Tosh's coffees then walked back down to the first floor. I sat Tosh's next to her and noticed she was tracking something on her computer.

I sat down on the ratty couch behind her and sipped my coffee. I tried to focus on the caffeine I was drinking but I was really craving a cigarette. "Hey Tosh, how long do you think the others are gonna be out?"

Tosh pushed a button on her ear piece and looked back at me. "Three hours at best."

"I'm gonna out for a bit. I will be back soon," I said going back up the stairs to put my undrunk coffee in the sink.

"That's fine," Tosh said. I headed out the cog door and up the elevator. My plan was to have one cigarette then brush my teeth over and over again until Jack returned. I left the elevator once it reached the top and open the wall to the tourist center.

Before heading to a pub to see if I could bum a fag from someone, I found where my car had been dropped off and headed to Lisa. Three hours would give me enough time to give her some more morphine and give her an update.

She was asleep when I got to the warehouse. I changed her IV bags and sat down beside her. I needed to move her soon, I just didn't know how to get her inside Torchwood.

"Hey," she said suddenly. Her voice cracking.

I smiled. "Morning lazy," I teased. She did her best to smile. "You're looking at the newest employee of Torchwood 3."

"Really?" she said bruising my ego a bit with her surprise.

"Yes. I'm a very persuasive person Ms. Hallet."

"Didn't mean to offend." She replied. She closed her eyes. "All I do is sleep." She complained.

"It's the medicine and the technology. You're human side is fighting…"

"I know!" she snapped.

I took a step back. She was very irritable which was understandable being as she was part robot now.

I sighed."They have a nice medical kit. It'll be easy to swipe more supplies. The hard part's gonna be getting you in there without being found out. There's so many cameras."

"I can disable them." She said her voice that weird robotic one that happened sometimes.

"Oh… okay," I replied.

We remained silent for a while. This was really hard for both of us. We hardly knew each other, and the only reason we did was because the company she worked for had kidnapped me and used me for experiments. She used to sneak me in candy bars though and she was always nice to me. She was just an intern. Not that I believed that lie anymore, interns didn't get their names on the wall or their own offices.

I hadn't worked up the courage to ask her about it yet. Simply because I was frightened of the answer.

"I need to get back," I said after another moment of awkward silence.

She looked up at me. "Okay," she said softly. "Thank you Ianto, for doing this."

"You're welcome."

After leaving Lisa I headed back toward the base. I parked my car in the same spot the tow man had left it in then walked to a nearby pub. It was easy enough to find someone to lend me a smoke. I took a deep drag then went outside so I could hopefully prevent the smoke from getting on my clothes. I leaned against the building and let myself relax.

"You're not supposed to be smoking," An American accent chimed. I jumped and turned to see Jack smiling beside me. It wasn't a nice smile though.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay a few questions from anon users. **

_**Guest asked: Does this story happen in Xanthe's BDSM verse? **_**No. It's just a normal universe. I'd actually never heard of Xanthe's BDSM verse until you commented on it. I looked it up though and it's a place I'd love to visit one day. :) **

_**Dibart asked: Is this story a sequel? **_**Nope. I tend to have Ianto talk about his past as if we know what he's talking about even though we don't really. I like to drop hints as it were, but don't worry as the story continues we will start to get bigger glimpses of Ianto's past and all the pieces will start to fit together. On another note though I'm considering having this story be in the same AU as my Owen/Ianto one shot call Doctor and Master. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood**

**Warnings: Sex and stuff… like punishments in public loos… :)**

* * *

Jack gripped my wrist a bit too hard as he pulled me through the pub and into the loo. He closed and locked the door behind us then push me up against the wall.

"I'm sorry," I tried.

"Don't," he growled flipping me to my back and beginning to undo my tie. I bit my lip to stay quiet as he worked. Once my tie was off he rolled it up and stuffed it in my mouth as a gag. "I'll give you a way to use your safe word before I really get started," he assured me.

He undid my belt next then used it to secure my hands together in front of me. He took the end of the belt and secured it to a urinal pipe. I whimpered.

"Stop whining," he warned me. "Things'll get a lot worse if you whine." He made me spread my legs then pushed down my trousers and pants. I could have pissed in the urinal if I needed to. He patted my right thigh. "If you want to say yellow or red lift this leg." Then he patted the left. "You wanna say coffee lift this one. Got it?"

I nodded already considering lifting the right one. I heard him undoing his belt buckle. I looked back at him over my shoulder. "Face toward the wall," he said pulling his belt out of his trousers. I was about to be beat with a belt in a public loo. That was about to happen. I closed my eyes and looked back toward the wall.

"You look very pretty like this," Jack said. He grabbed my shirt and jacket and pushed them up so he could rub the skin of my back. "You're lucky you do too. Cause if you weren't I'd probably consider leaving you like this. Maybe some other man would happen upon you and be okay with a sub that breaks the rules on his very first day."

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands. I realized that if I wanted to I could undo the belt holding them with ease. I felt the leather of Jack's belt travel slowly up my right thigh. "We should be at the hub right now. I've sent the others home for real this time. I should pumping in and out of this tight ass."

I arched my ass toward him in invitation. I wanted him so bad. "No," he said giving me a gentle pat. "I'm not taking you here." I hung my head to show disappointment. "I'm giving you fifteen with this belt and then I'm gonna mark you as mine with my teeth."

My head shot up and I looked back at him. Was he really counting this as 'really bad?'

"It's your first day Ianto. You didn't even last one day without needing correction. That's a bad boy," he said. I looked back toward the wall and hung my head again accepting my fate.

He warmed my ass a bit with his hand before he started with the belt. He counted each strike for me and when it was done I felt like he'd been pretty soft. I mean it hurt, but I would probably be able to sit without flinching by lunch the next day.

As he put his belt back on there was a knock on the loo door. Jack left me standing as I was and answered it. I heard him tell the person that he was Captain Jack Harkness from Torchwood, and I heard another man cuss. I didn't hear what Jack said next, but I heard the door shut and lock again.

"I'll bite you back at the hub, the natives are wanting their gents room back," he explained as he pulled my trousers up.

* * *

I took a small bite of the pizza in front of me and shifted a bit in my chair. It hurt to sit. "You can stand if you want."

I looked up from my pizza at Jack. I was still a bit pouty, and he was still a bit angry.

"Or not," Jack added when I didn't respond. I looked back down at my food. "I picked you up some nicotine gum. You can have some after you finish eating if you want."

I looked up again a bit surprised. "Oh…" was all I could say.

"I didn't expect you to go cold turkey, I did expect you to tell me if you were having that bad of a craving."

I looked up at him. I felt bad that I hadn't even lasted one day under his rules. I could have ruined everything for my need for a fag. He hadn't kicked me to the curb yet though. Maybe he'd forgive me if I asked. "May I apologize yet?" I asked clearing my throat.

He looked at me sternly for a moment then his face softened. "Yes, come here," he said pushing his chair out. I got up and went over to him. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "How about I forego the bite? Save it for next time maybe?"

I laid my head on his shoulder and nodded oddly enough trying to fight back tears. "I'm sorry Captain."

"I know, you're forgiven. Addictions are tough to break." He kissed my head. "How long have you been smoking?"

"Since they took me…" I replied. "That was the only way I got to see the outside. They took those of us that smoked to the roof three times a day."

"I'm sorry for what they did to you Ianto," Jack whispered.

"It's not your fault." I shifted in his arms not really comfortable with the way the conversation was going.

He seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk more about Torchwood London and he changed the subject. "Let's go to my bunker, and I'll take this suit off you and do some nicer things to your beautiful body."

"I'd like that, Sir," I moaned.

He ran his hand over my back and pulled me closer to him. "I'm thinking we should sit here a bit longer though. You feel so nice in my arms." I wasn't used to being cuddled like this but I really enjoyed it.

"Alright," he sighed five minutes later. "If I don't fuck you soon I'm gonna explode."

"Me too," I breathed.

"Get up then and meet me down stairs."

I hurried off his lap and all but ran down the stairs to his office. Then I was down the ladder into the bunker in five seconds flat.

I waited next to the bed. I wasn't too sure what to do next he'd just said meet him down here.

"You're eager aren't you?" Jack teased coming down the ladder. I nodded and felt myself blush. "And bashful," he teased, pulling me closer and kissing me hard. "Now, let's get you out of these clothes."

My tie was already gone and so was my jacket. He slowly undid the buttons of my dress shirt. "I have some cream I'm going to use on your cuts. It won't make them disappear, but it'll make them seem older. We can't have Owen thinking they are fresh cuts." I was grateful for that, Owen seemed like a wanker and explaining that it was something I did when I was a teen would be a lot easier than explaining that it was something I did now. He'd probably be an ass about it anyway.

Jack pushed my shirt off my shoulders and it fell to the floor. Immediately I tried to pick it up so it wouldn't wrinkle but Jack wouldn't let me. "World won't end if we let it stay on the ground," he teased his hands undoing my belt and trousers. I nodded but bit my lip and looked down at it. I was a bit of a neat freak. "Ianto focus." I looked back up at him. "That's my good boy," he praised patting my cheek. I blushed again.

Soon my trousers and pants joined my shirt on the ground along with my shoes and socks. Jack grabbed my chin and pulled me close so I could look in his eyes. "You smell like that pub. All smoky. You taste like it too," he growled licking my cheek. "Get in that bathroom so I can clean you."

That was the sexiest way anyone had ever told me I needed a shower. He nudged me toward the loo and I walk into it followed very closely by my sexy dom.

"You stand here while I get the water running," he whispered sweetly in my ear as he walked around me to the shower. I stood still and admired the view of him. He was still dressed but his ass was gorgeous even covered.

"Alight," he said after he'd checked the water, "Come get in." I walked to the tub and he held my arm as I got in. Not that I needed his support to step over the small lip of the shower but it was nice to have it none the less.

"It's hot," I hissed.

"I'm aware."

I stood under the hot water and let it burn me as I watched him undress. It occurred to me at that moment that I'd never seen him naked. I think the first thing I noticed was his perfection. There were no visible scars anywhere on him. I let my hand fall to where I'd had an appendix scar. It was gone now, thanks to Torchwood London. The only scars I had now were the ones on my arms.

He noticed me watching and raised his eyebrow. "See something you like Mr. Jones."

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm..." was all he said in replied before he joined me in the shower. He pulled me back against his chest and for the first time I could feel all of his hot flesh against mine. "This is nice. Flesh against flesh, they say it's one of the top ways to heal, did you know? It's right up there with laughter."

I smiled at the wall. He was so adorable.

"You feel better already don't you beautiful?" He asked swiping his hand over my sore ass. I gasped and tried to pull away. He pulled me back. "What did I say about pulling away?"

"Sorry sir," I said automatically.

He ran his hands up my sides. "It's okay," he said taking a step away from me and running his hands up my back until reaching my neck and gently pushing forward. I took that to mean bend over, so I did. The hot water was now landing on my back and running down my head. It was oddly relaxing. "I'm gonna start stretching you," Jack said behind me. I heard a small pop then something cold and thicker than the water was running down my crack. Seconds later his finger was breaching me. "So tight," he sighed.

I pushed back into him encouraging him to press in further. He pinched my side. "Stay still."

I put a hand on the wall to steady myself. "Yes, sir."

Another finger breached me. I felt that beautiful burn this time and let out a small gasp.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" he asked starting to slowly fuck me with the two digits.

"Yeah," I breathed.

Suddenly he pulled his fingers away. I wanted to growl in frustration. "Let's get cleaned up and we'll finish this in bed."

Jack pulled me back into a standing position and I didn't even try to hide my scowl at him. The bastard just grinned at me and grabbed the shampoo.

* * *

The bedroom felt cold when I walked back into it after leaving the steamy loo. "Hands and knees on the bed," Jack commanded when he came into the room behind me.

I hurried to comply, getting on the small cot and wishing I could crawl under the cover, but knowing better than to do so. I heard him moving around behind me and resisted the urge to look back and see what he was doing. I was sure he'd tell me to turn back. Besides, I liked to be surprised. I heard him coming back toward me. "You know what the sexiest part of you is?" He asked. I heard him drop a few things on the bed beside me.

"No, sir."

"Your willingness. I think that's something that a lot of vanilla people don't understand. I'd never be turned on by forcing someone to be mine against their will. The fact that you want it, that's what makes me hard."

I smiled at the wall. "It makes me hard too, sir," I teased.

"I should hope so," he responded. Cold lube landed on my crack for the second time that night. He didn't waste time pressing in two fingers.

I bit my lip to hold in a cuss word. "You can lay your head down on the pillow. You're gonna be in this position for a while may as well get comfy." I did as he said and found it easier to relax in the new position. He pressed a third finger in.

"Fuck," I moaned before I could stop myself. "Sorry."

"I'll deal with it later," he snapped gripping my side and speeding up his fingers. "I've been waiting too long for this ass to stop now." I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or to himself, but I didn't really care as long as he didn't stop.

He brushed one of his fingers over my prostate and I bit the pillow to keep from cursing again. "You ready for more my little slut?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "Please."

He pulsed his fingers, hitting that spot again and again until I was screaming in pleasure. "Yeah, I think this is what you needed isn't it?" he asked. I couldn't form words so all I did was grunt in reply and then whimper when he pulled his fingers out.

"Calm down darling, we are just getting started," he said. I heard the pop of the lube bottle again and as he spoke.

I wanted him to take me now. I wanted to feel his hands gripping my hips and his cock deep inside me, but what he began to press into me next wasn't his cock, but some sort of dildo. He shifted on the bed so he was kneeling beside me then he began to fuck me with it. Nice and slow at first so my body would grow accustomed then fast and hard making me scream and moan louder than I'd done before.

He continued to use the fake cock on me until my screams turned into pleas of mercy. He stopped almost suddenly and pulled it out and just as suddenly he slammed into me. "Oh fuck yes," he growled. His hands gripped my hips. "Nice, tight, and warm. Just like I imagined." I was too tired to respond.

He went slow as he used my body. It felt really nice after the speed he'd used with the dildo. He ran his hands softly over my back and sides and he started praising me. Telling me that I was beautiful, and perfect. I felt so loved, and that scared me. I couldn't love.

He pulled out gently and flipped me onto my back before pressing in again. Now he was looking into my eyes and caressing my face. He kissed down my neck as much as he could before leaning back up and pumping a bit faster. "Touch yourself," he urged me.

I gripped my cock and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. "I want you to cum first, then I'll follow," he breathed. I increased my strokes and let my head fall back on the pillow. "That's right beautiful, give in to the pleasure." Moments later I did coating my stomach and his and he came inside me with in seconds with a happy sigh.

Jack stayed where he was looking down at me even after his soft cock and slipped out. I was too tired to question it. "I think this is the best you've ever looked, Ianto," He said finally. "Your face is red and your eyes are all watery. Your lips are swollen. So gorgeous."

He dipped a finger into the cum on my stomach and brought it to my lips. I opened my mouth and licked it off his finger. He grinned happily at me. "Let's get you cleaned up again then we can go to sleep."

Twenty minutes later I was cuddled safely in his arms with my head resting on his chest and his fingers running through my hair. I wanted to stay in that moment forever.

"Tomorrow I'm washing your mouth out with soap."

I rolled my eyes. So much for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey, sorry this took so long. Summer and such. Anyhoo, hopefully I'll be able to update more often once the kids go back to school.

Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood

Rating: MA

Warnings: Spanking biting mentions of self harm.

Spoilers: Everything Changes, Cyberwoman.

* * *

"You don't seem like the emo type?" Doctor Harper quipped as he ready my left arm to draw blood. My cuts looked years older now thanks to Jack's special cream.

I shifted on the cold autopsy table, "Yeah well, you don't really know me," I replied looking away as he stuck the needle into my skin. I hated needles.

"Pity."

I looked at him shocked and he just raised his eyebrow. "I don't swing that way Doctor Harper."

"Yeah right, I've seen the way you look at Jack."

"I meant I like to keep it with in my species. Rodents aren't really my thing."

That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say to a man with a needle in my arm, but I liked to live on the edge.

He didn't say anything else just finished taking my blood then grabbed my file off a table and began to look through it.

"This says you had you're appendix taken out? Is that your only surgery?"

"Yes."

He read a few more things off my file then looked up at me. "So are you and Jack…"

"No." I snapped.

"Sorry newbie didn't mean to offend."

I rolled my eyes. "Something tells me you live to offend."

"Look at that, you've already got me figured out."

I was about to reply but Jack's booming voice cut me off. "Ianto, if you're done here could you work us up something for lunch?"

"Of course sir." I jumped off the table and pulled down my shirt sleeve. I caught Owen and Jack exchange a look of some sort but I didn't stay long enough to figure out what it meant.

When I got back with the Thai food everyone was gathered in the board room talking about a recent murder victim and how they'd brought her back to life for two minutes with the help of some alien tech. I didn't even bat an eyelash, this was Torchwood after all.

"Killing an elderly lady is such a dick move if you ask me," Owen said as I sat his food in front of him. I don't know if anyone was really listening to him. Tosh was looking at her phone, Jack was admiring my ass, and Susie was staring at the table. "I mean really? What kinda sick fuck would…"

"Just drop it Owen, seriously," Susie snapped. Everyone looked at her for a moment before going back to their food.

I sat beside Jack and he gave me a small wink. I tried not to blush. Of course I failed.

"Who killed the lady isn't important anyway," Jack said looking down the table at the rest of the team. I looked down at my food and willed myself to stop blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Bet it's important to her family," I said without thinking.

Jack cleared his throat as if to say my point was mute. I looked back up at him to see his eyes narrowed. Not really in a 'you're in trouble' sort of way, but angry none the less. Maybe he was upset with himself for saying something so heartless. I don't know. I couldn't take the intense stare to long anyway so I looked back down once again.

"What I meant was, it's not important to us. Torchwood isn't about solving murders, it's about finding and using alien tech to help the human race in the long run, and being able to test out the glove is the only reason we got involved."

"How do you reckon' that glove's gunna help us anyway?" Owen asked his mouth full of rice. I didn't even try to hide my disgust at his awful table manners. He noticed and grinned at me. He was a wanker that was for sure.

"Who knows," Jack shrugged. "Tosh, how's the rift looking for the next few days. I've been called away to London. UNIT thinks they've found something that might interest me from…" he trailed off like we'd all understand where he'd intended on going with the sentence. I looked around at the rest of them and realized that they did understand.

It didn't take me long to put the clues together. London, UNIT, something found. Obviously it was in the rubble of Canary Wharf. Apparently Torchwood Cardiff didn't speak of Torchwood London, like it had been the black sheep of the family.

Tosh typing away on her laptop pulled me out of my trance. "Seems like it'll be okay. You go Jack, we'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll be leaving in the morning. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm sure you can all hold down the fort and keep Owen from burning it down."

"Set fire to one dead alien," Owen muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Sir, can I make you a cup of coffee?" I asked Jack sticking my head into his office sometime later. He looked up from a fax he was reading.

"Close the door and take a seat Ianto," he said somberly. I bit my lip.

"Did I do something?" I asked nervously.

"No. Just sit."

I slowly closed the door and sat across from him wringing my hands in front of me.

"So… I was doing a bit of research into what kind of experiments they were conducting on you…"

"Why would you do that?" I snapped.

He raised his eyebrows but then continued, "Do you know what they were doing?"

"Yeah, of course the doctor came in and explained the risks before they injected me with varies things," I replied sarcastically.

"Ianto!" he snapped. I sat back in the chair and looked toward the door. "Do you want to know?" he added more calmly.

I shook my head. "I don't want to even think about it anymore."

I heard him get up and walk around his desk. He placed a gentle hand on my back. "Okay, I'm sorry I invaded your privacy this way."

"It's fine," I replied shortly.

He patted my back, "alright then." He walked back around the desk and sat once more. "A coffee would be nice."

I got up. "Right away sir."

* * *

"You wanna go to the pub?" Owen asked leaning against Tosh's computer where I was dimming the lights for the night.

"No." I replied shortly. He'd been flirting and teasing me all day. It was rather annoying.

"How about straight to mine then?"

"Owen go home," Jack growled coming out of his office. I focused on the computer screen.

"Yeah, yeah," Owen smiled before finally leaving me alone and heading toward the cog door. "You coming newbie?"

"He's got a few more papers to sign for the new hire. I'll send him home shortly," Jack answered for me.

"Yeah, there's totally nothing going on between you two," Owen snipped heading through the door before Jack could reply.

Jack waited until he heard the lift start up to walk up behind me and pull me back against his chest. "I know you're still upset with me, so if you'd rather go to your flat tonight I'll understand."

"I'm not upset with you sir, I'm upset with them."

He nibbled gently on the back of my neck. "In that case, get undressed and meet me in my office."

He turned me around and looked into my eyes for a moment before kissing me possessively. "Mine," he said when he pulled away.

I nodded in agreement feeling slightly weak in the knees.

"If you want him…"

"I don't," I said quickly. "He's vile."

Jack smiled. "Well, if you change your mind, I want to know beforehand. Understand."

"Yes, sir."

He pinched my cheek. "Okay kiddo, I'll meet you in my office."

I waited until he was out of sight to roll my eyes at his 'kiddo.'

When I got to Jack's office he had his desk cleared off and was down to just his pants. There was already a clear bulge in them.

"Go ahead and bend over the desk," he said calmly. I didn't hesitate, I'd been dreaming about that desk. I heard the jingle of a belt buckle and I looked back at him in confusion. "Do you know what you did?"

"No, Sir."

"Raised your voice to me, snapped at me, and cut me off when I was speaking. I'm fine if you disagree with me. I'm even fine if you express that you disagree. What I'm not fine with is being disrespected. Twenty five should do it don't you think?"

I looked away from him again. "Yes, sir."

"And you'll count them, nice and loud. You forget and we start again. Remember not to curse either, unless you enjoyed the taste of soap this morning."

I didn't reply, just looked at the wall and cursed inside my head. The first blow came without warning and I screamed. I'd expected him to warm me up a bit first instead he went full strength. "One," I gasped once I caught my breath.

He swung again, still at full force but in a different spot. "Two." I knew that if he kept up with that force I'd be tearing up by the sixth strike. Three, four, five, and six came quickly one right after the other. I almost didn't have time to count them and sure enough a tear rolled down my cheek.

At ten I tried to pull away without meaning to. He rubbed my back gently for a minute getting me to settle back down. "Do I need to tie you down? Or do you think you can handle the rest without that?"

"Tie down," I replied truthfully trying to wipe tears off my face without him seeing.

"Okay, get down into the bunker. It'll be easier to tie you down on the bed."

I pushed myself up and carefully traveled down to the bunker. I laid down flat on my stomach on the cot and sighed into the pillow. I wasn't even half way done yet.

I heard him come down slowly behind me. "You prefer cuffs or rope?"

"Rope."

I heard him walk to his dresser. "I'm going to give you another choice," he said casually as he walked back to me. He grabbed my right wrist and wrapped a length of rope around it. "I could finish the last fifteen blows or you could allow me to finally mark that beautiful skin of yours."

I turned my head away from him as I thought it over. On one hand it would mean that my punishment would end sooner. On the other hand I really hated being bitten.

"I'll take the bite," I said pushing my head into the pillow and closing my eyes. He walked to the other side of the bed and attached my other hand to the cot with the rope.

"I was hoping you'd pick that."

I sighed heavily trying to relax myself as he finished tying me down. "Kinda wish I hadn't tied you up now cause it means I can't bite you in the front." I felt him get on the bed. He straddled my back and leaned down to kiss my neck. "There are plenty of tasty looking areas to choose from on your backside though," he breathed.

"Please," I begged not really sure what I was begging for. Maybe for him to just get it over with, or maybe for him to just not do it.

"What are you asking for Ianto?" he asked moving down my body until his ass was resting just above my ankles.

"Not to be teased sir."

He chuckled. "Teasing is the best part."

I didn't reply to that I just tried hard to relax against the pillow. His hands traveled up my sides as he leaned forward. I whimpered when I felt his breath on my sore ass cheek. He gave it a gentle kiss then continued the kisses up until he reached a spot that didn't make me flinch. "This seems like the perfect place," he whispered. I did my best to stay still as he began to suck the chosen spot.

For a moment I wondered if maybe he was just going to leave a hickey but then I felt his perfect teeth graze over my skin. I did my best not to try and buck him off. Then it came, the dreaded bite. It only lasted a few seconds but it hurt like a bitch.

When it was over a flood of tears made an appearance and it wasn't because of the pain it was because suddenly my brain realized that this was my third punishment and it was only my third day being a sub. I was failing at it and I wondered how much longer Jack would keep me, and what I would do if he turned me away.

"Shh…" Jack whispered. He was already undoing my ropes. "It's okay, it's all over now. Lesson learned right?"

I nodded against the pillow but my tears didn't stop. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm crap at this."

"At what?" he asked making me turn onto my side and cuddling up beside me.

"Being a sub. I keep messing up… If you like to terminate the contract I'd understand."

"Stop it. You're fine. We are just starting out, if everything was perfect I'd be a bit concerned." He tightened his grip on me and kissed my head. "I'm not giving you up Ianto. I promise."

I began to calm down, realizing I was overreacting anyway. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes. I felt so safe, which was a bit odd being as he'd just spanked and bit me, but that was normal for a couple like us.

He ran his fingers through my hair after some time and I look up at him. He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, sir," I smiled back. He kissed my forehead.

"Great. Show me again how talented that mouth is."

* * *

Lisa was in limbo at the moment. She was laying or rather leaning against a basement wall deep in the bowels of the Torchwood hub. I was in limbo too in a way. I was surrounded by the bits and pieces of a conversion unit trying my best to put in all back together. Like some sort of intense puzzle.

A life or death puzzle, I thought looking over at Lisa who appeared more robot than human at the moment, especially being as she was sleeping with her eyes wide open. It was really creepy. I looked back at the puzzle before me and returned to work.

I didn't have long to get it worked out. Jack would be back from London in a few hours' time. It'd had taken me the better part of three days to transport Lisa and her bed to the hub. Moving it piece by piece until it was all there.

"Ianto are you still here?" Owen's voice came through my com unit. I clicked it on.

"Why?" I asked shortly. I got a piece on the unit to snap together and I smiled to myself.

"We're the only ones left then. The ladies have gone home. Wanna come play doctor?"

I rolled my eyes. He was never going to give up. I was like a new toy to him. "No, thank you." I replied connecting another piece.

"You sure? I'd even play the part of patient."

For whatever reason that got my attention. Not that I was interested. (So not) But the idea of a helpless Owen wasn't as bad as the idea of me being helpless for him. "Doctor it's not going to happen," I said finally after realizing I'd hesitated too long.

"Sure," he said not believing me for a minute. "Well since there is no fun to be had here I'm heading home."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," I said already reaching to turn off my com.

It took me another hour to get the unit set up and to revive Lisa, but finally my task was complete and I headed to the staff showers to get cleaned up before Jack got back. He showed up as I was washing the conditioner out of my hair.

"Have you missed me?" he asked leaning against the shower stall and watching me. I nodded. He began to undo his trousers. "Come prove it."

I smiled. He really did love to have me suck him off.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm not too sure about this chapter… I wanted to get through the first three episodes because they aren't really Ianto centric. Next two chapters will probably be all about Cyberwoman.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Warnings: Sex, mentions of suicide, mentions of kidnapping, ummm… you know stuff that I usually post. :)

Spoilers. Season 1 episodes 1-3

* * *

I can still remember the day Torchwood London abducted me. I'd just graduated from Uni and I was trying to get work. Problem was, I couldn't find any. So I ended up working in a small coffee shop. It was the worst job ever. So it was no surprise that I jumped at the opportunity for a new job when Torchwood offered. It had all been too good to be true.

The room I was kept in was six by six with a small twin bed and a mini fridge. The bathroom was at the end of the hall and I shared it with all the other lab rats. We had to knock on the door three times if we needed to go and we were only given ten minutes max to do our business, less than that if the guard was impatient.

It was hell to say the least. So the day the cybermen and the daleks destroyed the tower isn't a day I look back on with fear. Though it was scary. I look back on it and think that it was the day I was set free.

I wonder if that's what Suzie felt just before she pulled the trigger and ended her own life. She was so frightened of Jack that instead of facing him and owning up to the awful things she'd done she'd set herself free. Maybe she believed that there was a better place after this. I wasn't much of a believer of that.

I pondered all this while I sat in Jack's office waiting for him to return after taking the newest member of Torchwood home. I sat in his chair and watched the Torchwood logo go back and forth across his computer monitor.

"Maybe you should go to your flat for the night… or well day," Jack said suddenly pulling me from the thoughts.

I looked up as he walked into the office and grabbed a tumbler to pour some of his scotch in. "If you want me to I could…"

"No. Ianto, I need to be alone for a bit."

I bit my lip. I didn't really want to be alone, not after having to clean up after Suzie. Still I'd been told to leave. So I stood up and headed toward the door. Jack grabbed me. "Never mind, I want you to stay. I can be alone after you fall asleep." I let out a relived breath. He let out a small chuckle. "At least I can read you. I couldn't read her at all. Maybe if I'd just…"

I shook my head. "It's not your fault sir."

He pulled me tight against him and kissed my head. "I feel responsible for all of you. When I became director I swore that everyone who worked for me would make it past their fiftieth birthday. Suzie was only thirty nine."

I looked up at him. "You can't control everything sir."

He bent slightly and kissed me. "I will protect you Ianto. You've put so much trust in me, and I don't ever want to let that trust slip."

I didn't know what to say to that so instead of speaking I just leaned my head against his chest and breathed him in. "Let's go to bed," he whispered after a few minutes.

We traveled down the ladder into his bunker, got undressed, and laid down together on his small cot. I could tell he was still really upset about Suzie and I wanted to help. I just wasn't really sure how to.

I gently kissed his chest. He made no response. I did it once more. He sighed slightly. I shifted so he'd laid on his back and I straddled his hips. I could feel his cock already hardening against my ass. Leaning forward I went to work on his neck. Kissing, sucking, and gently nipping it until he pulled my head up by my hair so I was forced to look at him.

He just started at me intently for a moment then flipped our positions. "You're so beautiful." He ran his hand forcefully through my hair and gripped my side. "Will you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Anything sir."

He leaned down and attached his lips to mine and kissing me brutally. "Stay like this, with me… forever."

"Okay."

He laughed hysterically and shook his head before letting it fall onto my shoulder where his body began to tremble with sobs. I wasn't sure what to do. I started by gently patting his back. I wasn't sure if it was helpful or not but soon he started to calm down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after a while. He pushed himself off the bed and I watched in confusion as he began to get dressed. "I just need to go clear my head. You stay here and get some sleep. When you wake up we can go get some pizza or something."

"Please don't…"

"Ianto!" He snapped. "You need to learn something and you need to learn it right now. When I say I need to be alone. You need to back off. Got it?"

I only nodded and pursed my lips together. As far as I could see there hadn't been any reason for him to raise his voice at me.

He sighed and started up the ladder. "Get some sleep," he barked once he was in his office. I turned onto my side and closed my eyes.

* * *

"So are you seeing anyone?" The new girl Gwen asked me as I was cleaning coffee cups. I didn't look up at her I just shook my head.

"The others aren't either," she mused. "I mean I just don't think I could stand to lose Rhys…"

"Who?" I asked. Most of me wanted to ignore her, but I just couldn't bring myself to be rude.

"Rhys, my boyfriend. The others are all talking about how they just don't have time for a relationship."

"If you love him and he loves you then I'm sure it'll all work out," I said handing her a drying rag and indicating the now clean mugs in the sink.

She took it and we began to dry the mugs together. She babbled about Rhys. How he was a goof but how much she loved him and more importantly how much he loved her.

"When I was sixteen my dad sat me down and said 'Gwennie, you need to find a man who loves you more than you love him. That's a way to be sure he'll always be true.' Kinda bad if you really think about it."

"Nah… If I had a daughter I'd probably give her the same advice," I smiled. "That or I'd tell her men should be avoided at all costs."

She laughed at that. "Yes well, he'd just caught me with the neighbor boy, so that ship had already sailed."

"You slut." I teased.

"If the shoe fits," she winked snapping me with the towel before laying it over the sink. "Thanks Ianto, you've really made me feel better." And with that she skipped away carefree again. Well other than the whole gas sex alien issue.

"Ianto!" Jack called not five minutes after I'd finally finished the wash and I'd sat down to have five seconds of rest. I sighed and raced to his office.

"Sir?" I asked sticking my head in.

"Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head. We hadn't really had time to talk since he'd yell at me for caring and left me to sleep alone in his bunker. (Maybe I was a little angry.)

"You know how I can tell when you're lying?"

"How?" I challenged. He grinned.

"You're body language."

I raised an eyebrow.

"See how you're hiding behind the door and barely looking at me. If you weren't mad you'd already be in this office. Standing close enough for me to smell your aftershave but not close enough to let the others know there is something between us."

I just stared blankly for a second. I could try and come up with a reason why I'd only stuck my head into the door but I didn't think I should lie again. "I'm upset that you yelled at me. I don't feel I did anything to deserve it…Sir."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Jack, I've finished." Gwen called from the other side of the hub. Jack got up from his desk and headed toward the door.

He stopped when he got to me and whispered in my ear. "I'll make it up to you tonight, promise."

I blushed and looked away, but nodded none the less. When I turned back he'd gone on his way and in his place was Owen staring at me with a knowing grin.

"You're disgusting," I spat.

His grin faded. "Why? What did I do?"

"Used cologne to rape innocent people."

He looked at me like I'd just suggested he murdered someone.

"That stuff doesn't work unless the other person is attracted to you in the first place. So no I didn't rape anyone."

"Most people don't want to shag every person they are attracted to," I spat.

"Sure they do," he smiled taking a step closer to me.

I took a step away. "Don't you have a patient?" I asked walking down the steps and heading toward the lift. I went through the cog door without waiting for his reply.

Ten minutes later and the girl possessed by an alien was running through the tourist center holding the hand in the jar that Jack was obsessed with. The day went downhill from there.

* * *

"Ianto, wake up," Jack whispered planting feather like kisses against my cheek. I opened my eyes only to be met with darkness. I tried to bring my hands up to my face only to realize they were tied in front of me. I tried to move and realized I was really tied up so tight I could barely wiggle. "You okay?" Jack asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yes sir."

"That's my good boy," he said giving me a quick kiss. "I'm going to gag you and put on some headphones as well. I just want you to feel okay."

"Yes, sir," I replied licking my lips nervously.

He pushed something soft into my bound hands. A plush toy perhaps. "If you need to use your safe word you drop this okay."

"Yes, sir." I repeated again sounding very much like a parrot.

Next came a ball gag and soundproof headphones then all I could sense was the feeling of Jack's hands traveling over my body softly. After he'd touched and massaged every inch of me except my cock, he repeated the sequence with his lips.

When he finally closed his lips over my needy cock I thought I was going to explode right then. I held it back for as long as I could but soon I was having the best orgasm of my life. He held me in his arms afterward but made no move to undo my bindings or give me back my other senses.

His fingers breached me once I'd fully recovered and I realized he'd only just begun to play with me.

* * *

"What's that?" Jack asked playfully the next day as I was making coffee for the team. He was pointing to my neck. I looked at my reflection in the coffee maker and realized that one of the many hickys he'd given me was just visible.

"Spider bite," I replied buttoning the top button on my shirt and realizing that I'd forgotten a tie. That was what Jack was doing to me. Making me forgetful and clumsy and making me blush like a school girl.

He laughed. "That's a massive spider."

"Yes, he is," I smiled taking a sip of the coffee in my hand and trying my best to look hot. That failed of course when the taste of Owen's 'just black' coffee hit me. I spat it back into the cup and coughed.

He laughed at me once more. I turned and placed the mug on the serving tray with the others and blushed again.

"Well Jack, I've finished the autopsy, and it was disgusting," Owen complained walking up. He grabbed the mug I'd just spit in and took a sip. "Really disgusting." He repeated.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I grabbed the tray and headed down the stairs to deliver the girls theirs. I could hear Jack laughing out loud as I left and Owen asking 'What?"

"Thanks Ianto," Tosh said barely looking away from her computer when I sat her cup on her desk. She worked harder than any of the others. That or she was a really good pretender.

"Ianto," she called as I started toward Gwen. I stopped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Have you fixed all the light bulbs in the archives?"

I nodded.

"How many?"

"Twenty or so…why?"

She typed a bit more on her computer. "It doesn't make sense that twenty extra lights would be using this much power," she mused more to herself than me.

"Well I got the cheaper bulbs so they probably drain more than the others."

She looked at me over her glasses like I was a school child. "I'm sure that's not the reason."

"Ianto, may I have a coffee?" Gwen asked I turned to see her right behind me.

"Yes, of course. Sorry." I said fumbling over my words and handing her the drink.

"You alright?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, fine, just tired."

It was lunch time before I was able to sneak away to the basement to see Lisa. I woke her up when I slammed the door shut. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"The power is being drained. You said they wouldn't be able to tell… that you wouldn't need more than a fridge? Are you using more than that?"

She smiled oddly for a moment then looked away. "No. But you can unhook all my lights if you want. Those aren't needed. How long till the doctor comes?"

"A week. I can't wait," I replied. I walked around the room turning out lights. "Not to be rude. But I like it here and the sooner you're well and gone the sooner I can relax and accept this as my life now."

"Believe me Mr. Jones, no one wants me out of the basement more than I do," She spat.

* * *

Four days went by and Tosh didn't mention the power drain again. In fact the whole team seemed focused on a new piece of tech we'd found. It was called the ghost machine. At least that's what I called it.

Of all my teammates Owen seemed the most bothered. The team came back from trying to find the kid who'd had the ghost machine in the first place and Owen looked like shit. To be completely honest.

"What happened?" I asked more concerned than I should have been.

"Owen saw a ghost," Jack explained.

I looked at Owen. "Why would you press the button?" I snapped at him as he collapsed onto the sofa.

"Ianto," Jack said. To the others it probably sounded normal. To me it sounded like a warning. I ignored it.

"I'll make you some tea," I said to Owen heading up the stairs.

"No, I just want a beer."

"Tea would be better," I insisted.

"Ianto," Jack said again and again I ignored him.

"But I want a beer." Owen said.

"Fine," I sighed heading up the stairs to the mini fridge. Jack followed me.

I pulled out a beer and Jack grabbed it from my hand. "Go home," he commanded.

"You let him use it. Why did he have it? It should have been in your coat. You say you want to protect us but then you go ahead and put Owen in danger anyway!"

He pointed his finger at me right up against my nose. "Go home," he repeated. I pushed his hand away.

"Yes, sir," I growled and out the door I went.

* * *

The next day I stayed in bed all day, and Jack didn't call. Finally at nine pm I got up and forced myself to go eat something. I didn't understand why I'd gotten so angry. It's not like I even liked Owen. He was annoying and egotistical. He was constantly calling me 'tea-boy' and making lude comments. What he needed was to be taught a lesson, or to be tied up…

"Did you want anything else?" The waitress asked me pulling me out of my wayward thoughts. I looked up to see her already holding the check.

"No, thanks," I smiled.

I took a walk after I'd paid my bill and just tried to collect my thoughts. I guessed the reason I was so upset with Jack was because in my mind I saw Jack as perfect and as the total opposite of Torchwood London. Torchwood London would have already tested the ghost machine on their employees. That was something I figured Jack would never do. And I was proven wrong.

My mobile rang when I entered my apartment. "Meet us at the hub," was all Jack said.

* * *

Jack left with Gwen as I was putting the ghost machine into the secure archives. Tosh followed behind them when I was cleaning the scotch glasses. Owen remained following me up to the small sink and then down to Jack's office to put the glassed back. He didn't talk until I was done.

"You know, he favors Gwen over us."

I raised my eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well I was upset yesterday and all he did was yell at me. Then Gwen goes and…"

"Owen, she's new, that's all it is," I said.

He shrugged. "Whatever."

I went back to tiding Jack's office.

"So where were you today?"

"Home."

"You and Jack have a tiff?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at him. "Owen for the millionth time there's nothing going on between me and Jack."

"Yeah? So was it his decision to keep your romance a secret or his? Cause I'd bet it was his… what does that say about him? He's ashamed of you maybe."

"Fuck off Owen," I growled. He grinned, he'd basically just proven there was something between me and Jack. The bastard.

"Don't worry Tea-boy, I won't tell a soul."

I hated that nickname with a passion. "Stop calling me that," I warned stepping closer to him.

He grinned. "Make me," he said inching closer to me.

"Owen you should head on home," Jack said coming into the room and pretending he hadn't heard mine and Owen's conversation.

"Fuck Harkness, I didn't even hear the lift," Owen snapped.

"I'm stealthy like that," Jack teased with a smile which faded with his next comment. "Now go home."

"Yeah, yeah," Owen muttered not even looking at me when he left.

Jack was staring straight through to my soul though, standing in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest. I stared back with as much rebellion as I could.

"What do you want to do?" he asked finally when the cog door closed behind Owen.

"What do you mean Sir?"

"Do you want to continue this relationship? Or would you rather end it?"

My face fell. "Continue."

"Explain to me all the things you're guilty of."

I shifted from foot to foot. "Ignoring you and raising my voice at you."

He nodded. "And?"

"I'm sorry sir."

"You're forgiven and personally I think your night away was enough punishment for both of us don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

He smiled and held out his arms. I walked to him and he held me close. "I missed you," he whispered kissing my head gently.

"I missed you too."

"That's nice." He whispered against my head. "If I catch you flirting with Owen again I'll bend you over my desk and fuck you in front of him so he knows who you belong to."

"I wasn't…" I tried to defend. He gripped my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Remember what I said. If you want him you need to tell me. If you go behind my back there will be consequences."

"I don't…" I began again but he cut me off with a bruising kiss that made my knees weak.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: What's this a super quick update? Umm yeah it is.

Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood

Warnings: Death and stuff.

Spoilers: Cyberwoman.

* * *

The day doctor Tanizaki came to Cardiff I barely had a moment to sneak away and make sure he found his hotel. In fact I walked him into the building and left so quickly that I was sure he thought I was rude.

Jack had been really clingy since the night I'd slept in my flat. I felt like every time I turned around he was there. Any moment that we were alone his hands were on me. Not that I really minded, having Jack's hands on me was what I seemed to live for nowadays, but when I was trying to sneak around and help a half converted cyberman it was quite frustrating to have the leader of Torchwood always looking over my shoulder. I was just praying for some distraction to come along so I could let the doctor come in and take a look at Lisa.

That was what I was thinking about when Owen came up to the tourist center to annoy me.

"Hey, we are about to play a game of basketball to see who'll pay for the first round at the pub," Owen smiled leaning against the counter a bit too close to me. I looked up at him and glared before getting up and moving to the other side of the small space. I didn't want Jack to think I was flirting again. Because as much as I wanted Jack to bend me over his desk and take me, (which he still hadn't done,) I didn't want Owen to see it happen.

"That's nice," I replied trying my best to sound uninterested. I fixed some brochures on the wall that were a bit crooked.

"You could come play? Then you know… go with us to the pub."

I'd never gone with them to the pub. Mostly because Jack said it would be too much of a temptation to me. He hadn't actually said I wasn't allowed to go, so I could have if I wanted but I got the hint none the less. "No, with you all gone I can get some real cleaning done," I said using another of my usual excuses.

"Why don't you ever go? Jack doesn't like to see you behave like a normal kid your age?"

"I'm not a kid." I snapped knowing he was baiting me.

"Oh?" Owen grinned. I rolled my eyes and looked back toward the wall.

"Owen we are gonna start without you if you don't hurry up," Tosh's voice said over the coms. Owen went back down to the hub without another word to me.

Once he was gone I grabbed my phone and sent a message to doctor Tanizaki that said to be ready in twenty minutes. Usually when the team went to the pub Jack stayed out until well past closing time. Which should have given the doctor plenty of time with Lisa for the day.

After I received a confirmation message from the doctor I dusted the tourist center and made it back down to the Hub in time to see Owen lose the game. After the team left I ordered food for the night and enough to have leftovers for the next day's lunch.

Tanizaki arrived just as I'd hung up the phone.

"Hello, I hope they are treating you okay at the hotel," I greeted shaking his hand and taking his briefcase. I was laying it on thick to hopefully make up for my rudeish behavior the day before.

"They are," he replied with a gracious smile.

"I'm glad, they got really good reviews. I stayed there when I first came back to Cardiff," I said making chit chat as I walked down to the autopsy bay and put his case on one of Owen's tables. I noticed it had a small triangle on it. I'd seen that logo before somewhere but I couldn't place it.

"Where is the patient?" Tanizaki asked apparently wanting to get right to business.

"This way," I said making my way out of the autopsy bay and heading toward the basement. The doctor followed me. On the way to Lisa's room I explained everything that had happened from the time I found Lisa in London until the present.

"You're a very good man Mr. Jones, just as they said," Tanizaki said when we reached Lisa's door.

"Who?" I asked, but he didn't answer he took it upon himself to open the door to Lisa's room and walked in.

"Is she sleeping?" He asked when I followed him into the room. He was standing close to her and he had his hand resting on her exposed stomach.

"Yes, that's about all she's able to do."

"Ianto," Lisa breathed opening her eyes. She sounded like she was in pain. She hadn't sounded that way for a long time.

"I'm here," I insisted going to her side and trying to remember if I'd given her her last dose of morphine. "How's the pain? Is the new dose working?"

"I'm fine," she grunted not sounding fine at all. She turned her head as best as she could to look at the doctor. "Tanizaki? When Ianto said he'd found a doctor, I wasn't aware it would be you."

He got closer to her and grabbed her hand. "And I my dear wasn't aware that it would be you."

"You two know each other then?" I said feeling really out of the loop.

Lisa looked at me and nodded. One would expect some sort of explanation as to how they knew each other, of course I didn't receive that.

"You said there was a place I could work?" Tanizaki asked me. I pulled my eyes away from Lisa and nodded.

* * *

"First thing is getting her to breathe on her own," Tanizaki explained though I hadn't asked. I was too busy watching the monitor to make sure none of the others came back before I was ready for them.

I heard the sound of a drill but I didn't turn to look. "How do you know each other," I asked once the sound had stopped. He didn't give me an answer. I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He opened his mouth to speak but at that moment Lisa's life support system started to go off with a loud piercing beep. The doctor franticly went back to work ignoring my question once again.

I stood by in silence. I could offer no help in this situation. I bit my lip and played with my cuff links until finally the beeping stopped and Lisa drew in a breath.

Quickly I went to her side. "I'm breathing, on my own," she smiled. I couldn't help but smile too. It had taken a lot of work to get to this point. My smile didn't last long however. I looked up at the monitor to see the team heading back this way.

"Fuck, we have to move," I yelled.

As quickly as possible I helped the doctor get Lisa back to her room where I told them to stay until I came for them, then I headed back to the main hub.

"Tea boy get us some coffee will ya?" Owen snapped from his computer I glared daggers into the back of his head.

"Ianto," Jack called sweetly from his office. I turned and smiled at him in what I hoped was a normal fashion. "Can you work some of your coffee magic for us please?"

I nodded and walked toward the stairs stopping behind Owen to ask him if he enjoyed spit in his coffee.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly and I was sure I was going to get away with having not only Lisa hidden in the Hub, but Tanizaki as well. That was until the lights started to flicker.

I made up some lie about the generators and batted off Gwen's offer to help before racing to the basement to see what was going on. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I opened Lisa's door.

Tanizaki laid dead on the conversion unit and Lisa stood beside him looking mildly disappointed.

I ran and turned off the machine as quickly as possible then looked at Lisa. "What the fuck happened?" I asked.

"His upgrade failed," she said robotically. This wasn't good.

"Was it an accident?"

She looked up at me finally pealing her eyes off him they softened when they landed on me. "I don't… I didn't…" She started to tear up.

There were a few things I couldn't take. People being cruel to animals and women crying. Also when people folded fitted sheets wrong, but I digress.

I walked around the table and gently placed a hand on her arm. "It's probably just a reaction from the conversion… we'll work through this… I…" I stopped and looked at the dead body. I had no idea how I was going to get out of this. "I'll hide the body, you stay here and rest. Understand?"

She nodded.

Slowly but surely I moved the doctor down the hall and to an unused vault. I sobbed when I'd finished. He was dead because of me. That was something I'd never be able to forget. As I sat crying in the corner of the cell with a dead body laying just feet from me the lights began to flicker again and at that point I knew it was all over.

Jack would most likely be coming to check on me. They'd find Lisa and he would know instantly that I'd put her there. Then he'd attempt to kill me. My choice now was to face the music or attempt to run. If I was anything it wasn't a coward.

I began to calmly walk back toward Lisa's room only to start running when I heard Gwen screaming.

The first thing I saw was Jack standing outside the door with his gun drawn and aimed at Lisa. Without a second thought I pushed his arm just as he fired and the bullet landed on the other side of the room. "She doesn't know what she's doing!" I tried to say pushing Jack up against the wall. He easily over took me and pressed me up against the same wall.

"You're fighting the wrong guy!" he growled. I started to fight against him but he released me when Gwen screamed again.

We both ran into the room. I tried to turn the machine off that Lisa had attached Gwen to, but the stray bullet had damaged the switch. "We need to turn off all the power everywhere!" I yelled.

Jack relayed the message to Tosh and soon the only lights on were the red emergency lights. Gwen was sobbing but thankfully alive. "I'm so sorry," I said to her.

"For what?" She asked but Jack cut her off.

"Let's just get you out of here."

Slowly, me, Gwen, Jack and a passed out Owen began to make our way toward the main hub. Jack hadn't said a word to me yet and I prayed it would stay that way. My hands kept trembling and I knew if I tried to talk I'd break down.

Suddenly Lisa crossed our paths. She stared at us for a second then moved on.

"Jack, what is that thing?" Gwen asked obviously still frazzled. Jack gave her a shortened version of Cybermen and then she asked the question I knew Jack had already figured out the answer to. "How did it get in here?"

That's when Jack snapped. I felt his gun press into the back of my head. "I intend to find out," he said to Gwen. "Get us back to the Hub!" he growled at me.

I followed his orders and led us through the corridors toward the main room. I was beginning to regret my decision not to run, but more importantly I'd realized something that made my heart want to stop. I loved Jack, and now, I'd lost him.

"Jack what the hell?" Tosh said the moment she saw us. I assumed she was surprised to see him with his gun pressed against my head.

"Tosh try and open the weapons room," Jack ordered and then without giving her a second look he pulled me to an open area in front of his office. "On your knees," he growled. I sank to them looking straight ahead and feeling a bit numb. "Hands on your head." I did as instructed.

"Do you know how that thing got in the building?" Jack asked.

"I put her there," I confessed. There was no use in lying anymore.

"You put a cyberman inside Torchwood and you didn't tell us! What else are you hiding?" He growled grabbing my hair and pulling it back so I'd look up at him.

"Nothing else," I whispered my voice catching in my throat.

"Why?" I heard Gwen ask. Jack released me and turned away.

"Her name is Lisa Hallett. She was an intern at Torchwood London. She was my only friend when I was there… I owe it to her… to find a cure."

Jack looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "Lisa Hallett? You think she was your friend? That she was just an intern?"

I nodded.

"She was the doctor in charge of you Ianto! She ordered every experiment!"

I shook my head and stood up. "That's a lie! You're lying. She's my friend!"

"Either way Ianto, there is no cure. Those who are converted stay that way, your girlfriend will not be the exception!"

"You can't know that!"

Just then Lisa came in the room. She stood on the other side of the bridge from us. "The army will be rebuilt from here," she said.

"Lisa," I said beginning to walk toward her. Gwen attempted to stop me but Jack stopped her. "Lisa it's me Ianto."

She acted like she couldn't see me. "Lisa!" I tried again. She didn't respond.

"Hey!" Jack shouted. Of course she looked at him. "Who are you?"

"Human 2.0" Lisa said.

"No, Lisa," I cried not at all willing to admit that Jack had been right and that my cause had been lost from the beginning.

"How come you look like Human point one?" Jack asked.

"I don't comprehend?"

"Well go on, take a look at yourself," Jack insisted. Lisa walked to a nearby fire box and looked at herself in the glass.

"See," I smiled getting closer to her. "You're Lisa."

"I'm disgusting," she replied. "I must start again, update properly."

"Have you heard yourself?" I shouted. "I brought you here to heal you!"

She looked at me. "I can use you," she said. "You're body and my brain. We can be as one. Isn't that what friendship is."

"No," I whispered shaking my head and feeling tears coming to the surface.

"Then we are not compatible," she said lifting me up and throwing me across the room. Then everything went dark.

* * *

I woke to the feeling of Jack's lips on mine. It was a normal way for me to wake up so it took me a few seconds to remember where I was and what was happening. When I finally came to, I gasped and pulled away from Jack quickly. He held his finger to his mouth to tell me to be silent.

I did. I felt safe in his arms, and I didn't want to ever leave them again.

Lisa's scream broke my calm and without a second thought I pulled free from Jack and ran to the autopsy bay. I found Lisa there, dead it seemed, with a scalpel sticking out of her.

"It was kill or be killed," Owen said behind me. I turned to look at him then I looked back at Lisa taking a step closer to see if she was really dead. Her eyes blinked open scaring the shit out of me and before I knew it I was being forced out of the autopsy bay and toward the invisible lift by Gwen and Owen.

"What's that for?" Gwen asked Jack. I looked to see Jack holding the bottle of sauce we used for the Pterosaur's food and a blow torch.

"Don't worry about it just get him on the lift and keep him there," Jack growled. Lisa was edging toward him.

"Jack, we can put her in the cells. Give her a chance to surrender, she's scared, she doesn't understand!" I tried. Gwen and Owen pulled me onto the lift and Jack started up the torch.

"Don't come any closer!" Jack said to Lisa, "this won't kill you but it'll probably give you heartburn."

"The power will run out, I can wait," Lisa replied.

"Please Jack," I tried again.

Finally he answered me. "It's too late Ianto, she already tried to kill Gwen. She won't stop there!"

The blow torch flickered out and Lisa moved forward. Jack squirted the sauce on her and ran to the lift using his wrist strap to start it up. He looked at me and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said pressing another button.

I heard the screech of Torchwoods prehistoric pet and I knew his plan. "No! Jack it'll kill her!"

He didn't look at me. I watched in horror as the flying reptile came down and began to attack Lisa. "Have some fucking mercy!" I screamed feeling helpless. As the lift rose Lisa's screams became louder until they were cut off by the stone arriving at its destination.

I pushed Gwen and Owen off of me and tried to catch my breath. Tosh came running up looking happy with herself. Of course she probably didn't know what she'd just done to Lisa. Jack had made them all accomplices to murder without their knowledge. I turned and hit him with all the strength I could.

"You could have saved her!" I shouted when Gwen pulled me away.

Jack didn't say anything he just gave me a stern look that would have scared me had I been in my right state of mind but did nothing to me at the current time.

"Listen, when I was in reception I managed to trick the system. We should be able to get back in any minute," Tosh announced.

That was all I needed to hear and then I was off running toward the tourist center like my life depended on it. The team was running behind me screaming for me to stop but I didn't listen.

Once I was in the center I grabbed my gun and hit the button to take me back down to the hub. Jack and the others came in behind me. I pointed the gun at them. "I'm going back in there and if anyone tries to stop me I'll shoot!"

Jack had me pinned up against the wall in five seconds flat with his Webley pressed once again against my head, "See you make a threat like that you better be willing to follow through. Like, if you disobey me now I really will shoot."

"Get off me!" I yelled.

"No, you wanna go back in there you go to finish the job, if she's not dead you execute her!"

"No," I cried, "I won't do it!" he pulled away and allowed me to turn to face him.

"You execute her or I'll execute you both!"

"You can't make me!" I cried. "You like to think you're a hero but you're the biggest monster of them all."

He shook his head and licked his lips. "It's time for you to stand as one of the team. You brought this down upon us now you have to take care of it!" He pointed his gun to the floor where I'd dropped mine. "Pick it up, you have ten minutes then we're coming in after you!"

A grabbed the gun and with one quick look back and ran to the lift.

In the main hub I expected to see Lisa's mangled body. But she wasn't there, instead there was pizza boxes. I looked at them for a moment trying to figure out where they came from and how they got there when suddenly the lights started to flicker again.

I took off to Lisa's room and collapsed to the floor when I got there to find her dead. I'd failed her.

"I'm so sorry Lisa," I whispered.

"Ianto," I looked up startled to see the pizza girl Annie standing beside the conversion table. She had a fresh incision scar across her head.

"Annie?" I asked.

"No Ianto, it's me Lisa. I switched my brain with this girl's body so I could be human again. Like you."

I shook my head. "You're not Lisa."

"You showed more promise than the others. That's why I visited you. You were the one that was going to change the world. The plan B."

I raised my gun and pointed it at her. "I'm sorry."

"You wouldn't shoot me Ianto. I know you won't. You're too good. That's why you were chosen to be part of the new order."

I dropped my gun and moved away from her. I couldn't understand what she was talking about but she was right. I couldn't shoot her.

"Join me Ianto, we can be upgraded together," she said and then the sound of bullets filled the air. I watched as one after another landed in her and she fell to her death.

I turned to see the team standing with their guns drawn and I fell to my knees crying with a mixture of grief, relief, and confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Man I'm on some sort of super speed roll with these chapters. :)

Warnings: Severe punishment and moments where you'll probably hate Jack.

Spoilers: Cyberwoman.

Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood… still I know it sucks.

* * *

"Are you still mine?" Jack's voice echoed throughout the damp basement. I kept my eyes on the blood on my hands. I was vaguely aware that the others had cleaned up around me. They'd taken away Lisa's and Annie's bodies. Tosh and Owen had disassembled the conversion unit and the only one who'd attempted to say anything to me was Gwen, I had ignored her though. I wasn't ready for the pity I knew she'd give me.

"I asked you a question, Jones," Jack growled.

"I hate you," I snapped back. It wasn't true, it would never be true, and that's what hurt the most about this whole situation. How would I ever be able to convince him that I'd thought I was doing the right thing? That I thought she was my friend.

I heard his footsteps coming closer to me slowly, I'd heard the sound many times before, the gentle sound of his boots on concrete, but those times had been exciting and erotic, this time I was truly scared. "That wasn't an answer," he said standing right next to me. I looked up at him.

"What happens if I say no?" I choked out, because if saying yes was the only way I was going to stay alive then I'd rather die.

"I'll take you home and put you to bed. Then for the next couple of weeks, I, or one of the others, will stay with you until I feel you're ready to return to work. I won't have you hurting yourself over this."

I let out a small sob.

"Answer the question."

"If I say yes?" I said feeling small.

"Then we're going to have a long night."

I wrapped my arms tighter around myself and looked back down at my hands new tears coming to the surface. I couldn't believe he actually wanted me anyway. I'd done so much, lied to him from the beginning, nearly gotten his precious team killed. And… Annie, she was dead because of me. She was an innocent. I let out a new round of sobs and tried to hold myself together. I deserved to die, but if Jack wouldn't give me that maybe he'd give me… god I don't know something, a bit of relief.

"Are you still mine?" Jack repeated.

I nodded. He was all I had left, my times with him had been the highlights of my life. If I could keep at least that maybe I wouldn't fall into the abyss that threatened to pull me under. Not that I didn't deserve the abyss.

"You know I don't accept nodding as an answer."

"Yes, Sir," I choked out realizing that Jack wasn't going to make this easy on me. Well, that's good, because I don't deserve easy.

"Okay, stay here and don't move."

I nodded again forgetting what he'd just told me. "Yes, Sir," I corrected hoping he'd let the nod go. He started walking away so I guess he had. He came back after I had replayed Lisa's death in my head at least three more times.

"Sit up and remove your shirt."

I sat up and took off my jacket and shirt keeping my eyes on his boots. I jumped when I felt him touch me.

"Shh, it's okay, just a collar," he said his voice surprisingly comforting. I raised my chin so he could attach the red leather collar I'd been wearing the day I'd become his. He attached a lead to it before leaving the room pulling me behind him. I did my best to keep up.

"Please," I whimpered when I'd fallen the second time.

"No one said you couldn't get up and walk," He growled making me feel stupid. I let out a sob and stood up. It was much easier to keep up that way. I was glad he was being mean, I couldn't bear it if he wasn't. I didn't deserve anything better.

Our first stop was the showers. He stopped outside a shower stall and helped me out of my trousers and shoes, before taking the collar off. "Don't move."

I stood still and watched as he undressed. He didn't do it seductively and because I was too scared to move my head I didn't even get to see his exposed ass. He pulled me into the shower stall once he was done and pushed me under the showerhead.

"You need to get the blood off." He stated before flipping on the shower using only the cold dial. I screamed when the icy water touched me and tried to get away from it, but he stood there in front of me, arms crossed over his chest, as if daring me to try and push past him. I cried as I did my best to clean all the blood off my hands and face. He turned the water off once he was satisfied that I was clean enough.

I stood there shivering and wondering if I'd made a terrible mistake by choosing to stay his. He grabbed me and forcefully pulled me out of the shower I nearly slipped on the water but he caught me. "Dry off," he said pushing me toward where the clean towels were kept. I grabbed one and dried the cold water off my skin. I hung it when I was finished. He'd been angry before, but this… he'd never. I was actually a little scared. What if he took it too far? Then again what would be too far, I was a murderer. I deserved anything he threw at me.

Jack grabbed me around the waist and pulled my body against him. "We are going to have a very long night. I'm going to punish you for many things. I want you to name three."

I closed my eyes. His scent was intoxicating. I felt my body responding to his. "I lied and…" I began he pulled back and slapped my ass hard.

"Sir, I lied you my captain, Sir, I hit my captain, and Sir I called my captain a monster." I replied with more respect this time. I wanted to add that I'd gotten two people killed, two innocent people and for that he shouldn't be 'punishing' me he should be shooting me.

He pulled my head back by my hair and put his face right next to my ear. "Yes, you did, and I'm going to punish you thoroughly for it. Understand," he snarled.

"Yes sir," I cried out. He held on to my hair and pulled me to the other side of the room where he'd left my collar. I held still as he put it back on me.

"Tell me what your safe word is." Jack asked when he'd finished with the collar. I felt relief go through me. I'd almost forgotten about the safe word. I chastised myself, I shouldn't feel relief, and he shouldn't give me an out.

"Well?" Jack prompted.

"Coffee, Sir," I replied quickly.

His hand caressed my cheek gently, "Use it if you need to, okay. I think I know how far to take it, but I could always be wrong. You know that this punishment is more for your benefit than mine. Not that I'm not going to enjoy it."

I nodded getting caught up in the moment of Jack's kindness. I didn't deserved it. Thankfully, the moment ended then, he slapped me across the face. "I've already warned you about nodding."

"I know Sir, I'm sorry Sir."

He pulled me by the collar out of the shower room. I almost complained that I hated walking through the hub without shoes, but caught myself just in time. He led me down a passage and to the main hub. I looked around the large area and my eyes landed on a chain in the middle of the room. I didn't know what it was used for, but I wondered if I was about to find out.

As if he could hear my thoughts Jack pulled me until I was next to the chain. "Stay." He spat walking away from me and going to his office. He came back with literal shackles. I hadn't even know he had those. They were going to hurt if he didn't use some sort of padding. He heard me thinking once again, because he walked back to his office and returned with two ties.

"Give me your right hand." He snapped.

I stuck it out to him. He rested the shackles over the crook of his arm and gently wrapped the tie around my wrist. I was shaking. He'd punished me before but all the offenses had been minor, this wasn't. I flinched when he attached the shackle. He looked up at me.

"Remind me what your safe word is again."

"Coffee, Sir," I choked out. I wished he'd stop being nice. He grabbed my left hand and began to wrap the second tie around it once finished he put the second shackle on and attached the middle of them to the chain. I didn't quite understand how the chain was going to work because it was very slack. I mean I was still trapped but not suspended. He walked away from me and toward the wall. I stood still and looked at my feet. I gasped when the chain started to move up. I looked over to see Jack pressing a small button that must have been what controlled the chain.

I started shaking again. He kept raising it until I was forced to my tiptoes. He walked back over to me and gently kissed my chest. "You're so beautiful and it hurts me to have to punish you, to add more bruises to your gorgeous skin."

'Then don't' was on my lips but I held it in, reminding myself once again that I deserved this. He turned me around so that I was looking at his office then once again retreated into it. He came back moments later with a nine tail whip. He'd never used it on me before.

"Ever seen that Indiana Jones movie?"

"Yes sir."

Jack snapped the whip and I let out a scream. I was so scared.

"I'm so sorry sir, please don't…"

"No more talking Jones. Unless…" he let the last word die on his lips. I knew what the 'unless' was.

He walked behind me and I closed my eyes. New tears sprang to the surface and he hadn't even done anything yet. He let the whip snap on my bare ass. "Fuck," I yelled. It stung, plus I'd expected him to warm me up with his hand, that's how he usually did it.

"Not tonight." Jack teased but it wasn't his normal teasing tone, it was cruel, and so unlike him. He whipped me again.

"Please," I begged a second time. God I wasn't the only one hating me tonight. He was so angry. I heard his feet coming closer to me and I gasped when he pulled me back against him. His hard cock was pressed against my bare ass.

"I told you no more talking, yet you continue to disobey. Don't you think you're in enough trouble?"

"I think you're too angry and you're not thinking straight, sir."

He let me go and I swung forward. He yelled and threw things behind me. I just stayed quiet and let silent tears fall. Finally he stopped. He grabbed me from behind again this time gentler. "I'm going to release you and you're going to go to the bunker and sleep. You will be punished, just not now."

"Yes sir," I said. I didn't know if I'd be able to sleep, but I figured I'd try. He let me down and carefully removed the shackles.

"Bed now," he growled at me. He was still angry.

I dashed quickly to the bunker and got on the cot. I laid my head on the pillow and let another round of tears come. He didn't join me. Of course not, because he hated me now. I wiped my eyes and remembered waking up to his lips on mine. That only made me cry harder, would he ever want to kiss me again? I highly doubted it.

* * *

The bed moved beside me and I knew it was Jack. I could smell him. Still I flinched when he touched my back.

"I don't… I don't know how to deal with this." He whispered against my ear opting to ignore my flinch it seemed.

"Nor do I Captain."

"It's hard… because, I'm so angry… but…"

All I could do was let out a small sob. I knew he was angry, so was I. I couldn't believe I'd fallen for that monster's lies. I let a new round of tears out and felt Jack's hand leave my back.

"Okay, let's get this over with, I was thinking that letting some time pass would help… but I was mistaken."

He flipped me onto my back and straddled my body. He was fully clothed again. He took my hands and placed the shackles back on them before forcing my arms over my head and attaching them to the headboard. He removed the collar around my neck and let it drop to the floor. I gasped when he gripped my chin and forced my head up to expose my neck. I started to tremble. I knew what he was about to do.

"Please," I begged. I was doing a lot of that I realized.

He increased his grip on my chin. "Do I need to gag you?" he growled against the skin on my neck.

"No Sir," I answered.

He bit my neck hard enough to draw blood I was sure. He was undeterred by my scream and moved down my chest. "Four more." The captain said his voice almost soothing.

I started to whimper, I hated biting. It hurt worse than anything, of course that's why he was doing it. This was my punishment, and I deserved it. He bit me again on my side before giving me a matching bite on the other side. He went down farther to where my hip meets my waist and bit me there as well.

"Last one," he said kissing down to my inner thigh. It fucking hurt, but once he'd pulled away I wasn't crying because of the pain, but because that part at least, was over.

"I'm starting to feel a bit better how about you?" Jack asked.

I nodded simply because I didn't trust myself to speak and he slapped me hard. "Yes, Sir, I feel better." I choked out closing my eyes and keeping my head turned.

"You're not usually this forgetful about things." He mused.

Yes, he was right, but considering all I'd been through I was willing to forgive myself for not being perfect at the moment.

Jack got off me and flipped me onto my stomach. He attached another set of shackles to my ankles and pulled them to the bottom of the bed were he attached them. He ran his hands over my back a few times as if to soothe me before walking away. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to know what was coming. He didn't give me that option however.

"Turn your head toward me." Jack commanded. I did, watching as he walked over to the wall that held all the toys of my nightmares. He picked up a riding crop first. That wasn't too bad. He'd used one on me before. He walked over to me and gently tapped my cheek with the crop. "This is only the start. After this I will use my hand. Then we'll move on to a wooden paddle, and finish off with two swift swats with a cane." He ran the crop over my lips. "You're lucky I'm allowing you to have the comfort of the bed. Now, kiss it for luck."

I did as he asked. Kissing the soft leather and taking in its smell. I loved the smell of leather.

"Good boy," he praised me before suddenly striking my cheek with the crop. I let out a shocked gasp. "Turn your face to the other side."

I wanted to obey him, I really did, but my body seemed to tense up. It didn't want to get hit on the other cheek. "Ianto, don't make things harder than they need to be. If I have to forcefully turn your head you will not like the consequences." Reluctantly I turned my head. His hand came to my cheek this time gently caressing it then forcing two fingers into my mouth. "Suck."

I didn't hesitate this time. I sucked his fingers as if they were his cock. I needed to remind him about the wonderful things I could do with my mouth, part of me sort of hopped that if I distracted him enough he might forget about his plan to punish me and just fuck me instead.

Jack removed his fingers from my mouth and brought them to my entrance. He pressed in both fingers at once and I let out a grunt of disapproval. Not that it did any good, as he started to slowly fuck me with the intruding digits. With his other hand he teased my flesh with the crop. Running it over my back and up my arms. He caught me off guard when he smacked the back of my right hand with it and I struggled against my restraints. He ignored it and continued to pepper my skin with swats all the way down my arms, over my shoulders, and down my back.

"When this punishment is over I'm going to cage that cock," he said removing his fingers from me and taking a step back. "It's going to be a long time before I allow you release, understand?" He struck me hard on my left ass cheek.

"Yes, sir," I yelled. He smacked the other cheek. I whimpered.

"No whining, this is only the beginning. This is the easiest part."

"I'm sorry sir," I replied.

"Actions speak louder than words, Ianto," he said hitting my thigh. I kept my displeasure to myself as he peppered the back of my legs but when one landed on the bottom of my foot I did scream.

"Oh, that's a sensitive spot is it?" Jack teased hitting the same spot again. I let out a sob. He laughed. The bastard.

I wiggled when his hand started slowly up my inner thigh. He pulled my soft cock and balls out from under me. Leaving them exposed and vulnerable. "Please don't sir," I begged.

"What?" he asked innocently. I cried into the pillow. "I'll make you a deal Ianto. You keep your whines to yourself and I won't, but if I hear you cry out, I'll give you a reason to."

"Yes sir," I said closing my eyes tight and biting the pillow. He went back to my feet.

Finally I heard the crop fall to the floor. That part at least was over. "You want a ten minute break, or do you wanna move straight to the next phase?"

"Move to the next phase, sir." I wanted to get it over with.

"Okay, my sweet," He said running his fingers gently though my hair. "You're gonna be a good boy from now on aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"A perfect sub?"

"Yes sir."

His hand traveled down my back nice and slow stopping at spots that were sore from the crop and rubbing the sting out. It was kinda nice until his hand got to my ass and he spanked me hard. "Count!"

"One sir," I yelled. He hit me again, "Two sir," and it went on until I said "Seventeen sir."

He massaged my ass gently for a moment then took a step away from the bed again. "Would you like a break now?" he asked.

"No, sir."

I knew the paddle was coming next.

"You don't have to count these and you may scream as loud as you want," he said startling me. "Kiss it for luck though." I turned my head and kissed the wooden paddle he had in front of me.

The first blow came before I was ready, not that I was ever going to be ready. I half yelled half sobbed. Jack seemed to ignore my cries and he continued delivering blow after blow until I barely had a voice left to scream with. After what felt like forever he dropped the paddle with a loud bang to the floor.

I continued to cry hard into the pillow hardly noticing that he'd stopped until I heard him walk once again across the floor. I opened my eyes still sobbing and saw him walking slowly back with the cane. I turned my head into the pillow and screamed and without even realizing I was doing it I pulled against my restraints.

The two swift hits came anyway and before I even realized what was happening it was over.

"All done baby," Jack said gently. I felt him undoing my cuffs and I noticed that his hands were shaking. I tried to calm down enough to look up at him but my body hurt too badly. I stayed still even when I knew the shackles were gone. Jack nudged me gently and moved me to my side so he could get in the bed beside me. He gently wrapped his arms around me and finally I was able to meet his eyes and I realized he was crying too.

I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me by placing a finger over my lips. "Let's just sleep it off okay." I nodded and cuddled up next to him as close as I could. Silent tears ran down my face and soon I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I felt like I'd been hit by a bus, but I didn't care because I was still snuggled in Jack's arms.

"I know you're awake," I said to the man I loved.

"I didn't want to wake you," he whispered gently kissing my hair.

"Thank you sir," I yawned frowning when I realized how sore my throat was.

"Let me up and I'll go get the cream for your back."

I moved slightly to let him up then laid flat on my stomach and waited for him. I sighed when the cream landed on my ass it was cold but soon it would warm up and take away the soreness that Jack had left on me. "I think I'm only going to do your ass. I want you to keep the rest of the bruises as a reminder."

I didn't know what to say to that. So I remained silent as he massaged the cream into me and took solace in the fact that at least I'd be able to sit.

"All done. You stay here and let it dry and I'll set up the cage."

I'd forgotten about that. I wiggled uncomfortably at the thought of having something restricting my package.

"Turn onto your back," Jack said a moment later when he returned. Reluctantly I did so. He frowned looking at my chubby.

"I just woke up…and you were massaging me…" I defended. He looked up at me and narrowed his eyes.

I looked down and tried to think of something that could make my hard on go away. Of course my mind landed on the one thing I didn't want to think about. Lisa, and all her babbling just before she'd died. What had she meant by me being a 'plan b' and what was the new order? Most importantly, what was her connection with the cybernetics doctor? All questions I'd probably never know the answers to.

"There's a good boy," Jack praised me and I realized thinking about Lisa had done the trick.

I stayed still while he connected the cage and resisted the urge to ask him how long he thought it'd be on me.

"Alright, blue eyes, get up go take a quick shower and meet me in the conference room for breakfast."

I showered in his small bathroom and got dressed. I practiced walking so it didn't look like I was wearing a chastity device. I failed. Finally I gave up and climbed the ladder into Jack's office.

"Hurry up!" Jack barked. I quickly made my way up to the conference room and sat down beside Jack. Breakfast turned out to be cold pizza. I took a bite and kept my head down.

"You'll get used to it," he insisted.

"Doubt it," I pouted shifting in my seat. "It itches."

"Deal with it."

"And how am I supposed to properly clean down there?"

"Ianto, stop moaning. I could make it a lot worse."

I looked back at my plate and took another bite of my pizza. "Sorry sir."

I jumped when his hand squeezed my knee. "We'll get through this Ianto."

I nodded. We sat silently for a bit until I couldn't stand the silence any longer. "What do you think she meant about me being a plan b?"

"No clue. It doesn't really matter anyway, Torchwood London is gone, along with all their experiments. I'm just glad that they didn't leave any lasting effects on you," Jack said giving me another squeeze and smiling at me.

I smiled back and wondered if he knew how much I loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So I don't know if you guys remember this or not but I'm like really into planning my kids birthdays. Believe me I start months ahead of time and try to hand make everything and transform my home into the theme of their choice… and seriously it takes a lot of time. But when they see it… it makes it all worth it. Anyhoo… my youngest is turning 6 this week and his birthday is going to be taking up most of my time so don't expect the next update too soon… this one is really good though… two sexy scenes for your reading pleaser. :) Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood

Spoilers: Small Worlds, Cyberwoman

Warnings: Pretty sure it's all my normal warnings… Enjoy.

* * *

"How ya doing, Ianto?" Gwen asked a week after the Lisa incident. I looked up from my desk in the archives and shrugged.

"I'm alright." In truth I was extremely frustrated. Jack still hadn't removed the cage (except to clean it once a day,) and I was on edge constantly it seemed. I wasn't allowed to leave the Hub for any reason. I had a tracking device on my person (don't really want to discuss it,) and I had to ask to do anything (yes, that included pissing.)

"You sure? I mean, I'm rather surprised that you didn't take a little break."

"I don't really want to be alone," I admitted.

Gwen put her hand over mine. "You're not Ianto. I promise."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Ianto can you meet me in my office," Jack said through my coms.

"Yes, sir," I said standing up from my desk.

Gwen gave me a small smile we walked together back to the main hub. "You want me to go in with you. He's been riding you pretty hard… maybe I could have a talk with him."

I tried not to smile at her "riding hard" comment and instead said, "It's okay Gwen, I can take it." Jack would never let me live it down if I sent Gwen in to fight my battles for me.

Gwen nodded and went off toward the cog door. "I'm going to lunch Jack!" she called. Jack grunted in reply.

I walked towards Jack's office careful to avoid looking at Owen and narrowly missing Tosh's desk, (both of them were barely speaking to me,) then entered Jack's office closing the door behind me.

"Sir," I questioned when a minute went by and he still hadn't acknowledged me.

"Sit," he snapped.

I sat and watched as he leaned back in his chair and stared at me. "You really do look nice in a suit. You look better out of it though… bent over this desk, all needy and begging for my cock."

I think this was his favorite part of having me in a cage, turning me on and knowing I couldn't get hard. I bit my lip and looked up at the ceiling.

He let out a little giggle and sighed. "Okay, didn't really bring you in here to tease you. So here is the problem… I've gotta go out of town tomorrow and I won't be back till the next day. I considered getting you a sitter…"

I cringed and he paused with a smile. "But do to recent events I'm not really all that trusting…"

I looked down at my hands and shifted uncomfortably. "So I thought maybe I'd either take you with me or let you stay alone at your flat. But I'm not ready to let you see daylight just yet…"

"So? What are you gonna do?" I asked when I realized he wasn't going to just tell me.

"I'm leaving you here. You will report to the middle medical suite as soon as the others leave for the day. I've already got it set to my computer, so I'll know when you enter it and I'll know if you leave or not. Can I trust you Ianto?"

"Yes sir."

A knock on the door prevented Jack from responding. "Come in!" he called and Owen stuck his head in.

"Tosh and me are going to lunch. You want us to grab you anything Jack?" He made a point of saying Jack's name so I wouldn't think he was offering me anything. Wouldn't want me thinking I was forgiven of course.

"No Owen, you go ahead and go, thanks though," Jack replied and within three minutes it was just me and Jack in the hub.

"Take your clothes off," he demanded as soon as the cog door closed behind the others. I stood and began to strip quickly. "Slow down. No need to rush," Jack grinned. I slowed my movements giving him a bit of a show until the only thing left was the cage.

The captain got up and gestured me forward where he positioned me in front of his desk. He kissed the back of my neck and ran his hands over my chest. "How long has it been?" he asked nipping at my ear.

"A week sir," I breathed closing my eyes and trying to find a non-erotic place in my head.

"You've been a very good boy…" he said his hand going down my stomach. "You can cum from my cock if you want." He pushed me forward over his desk and made me spread my legs.

Well that was a nice offer, I thought to myself resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

It didn't take long for Jack to grab the lube out of his top drawer and begin to prepare me. I let out a small moan to test the waters and see if I was allowed to be vocal. "Yeah? You like that?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir," I gasped.

"Look back at me. I want to see your beautiful face."

I loved it when he called me beautiful. I looked back over my shoulder at him and we locked eyes. "Gorgeous," he said opening his trousers with one hand. "And all mine."

He added more lube to me then rubbed his hard cock between my cheeks. "Ready?" he asked teasing my opening.

"Yes, sir," I said trying to keep my voice level. He pushed in slowly and I kept my eyes on him the whole time. If I was beautiful he was a god. He bit his lip as if concentrating real hard and the deeper he got the more his eyes would droop. He looked totally blissed out and I felt amazed that I was the reason for that.

When he'd hit bottom he pulled me up so my back was against his chest and sucked on my neck. "It's it frustrating darling?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"You want to cum so badly don't you?"

"Please," I begged. He started to slowly thrust his hips while keeping mine still.

"I already said you could," He replied his breathing increasing. He pushed me back over the desk and began to thrust faster. He was angled just right that he was hitting my prostate over and over. My moans became increasingly louder with every thrust. It felt nice but it was also extremely frustrating because I didn't think I'd be able to cum at all. Thankfully I was wrong.

It hit me so quick that I didn't even realize it had happened until Jack was filling me with his own cum.

"Good boy," Jack praised as I was trying to catch my breath. "Go to my bathroom and I'll come clean you up. I'd let you take a breather but it looks like Gwen is on her way back."

I turned my head and looked at his computer monitor and saw Gwen heading toward the tourist center.

That put some pep in my step. I rushed down into Jack's bunker and to his bathroom as quick as I could nearly forgetting to grab my clothes.

Jack met me in the bathroom a few minutes later. I was surprised to see he'd stripped as well. "I went ahead and sent them home," He explained coming up behind me and kissing my shoulder. "I wanted a bit more time with you today being as I won't be here tomorrow."

"I could always come with you," I pointed out. He shook his head.

"I'm going to take this off for good. I think it's fair enough to say that your punishment is over… that doesn't mean you're trusted yet however," he said reaching around and beginning to undo the cage.

"Thank you sir," I replied rather excited.

"You're welcome," he said pulling it off. "How about we take a shower then we can order some food and watch television."

"That sounds like a nice plan sir."

* * *

I tossed and turned trying to get to sleep in a bed that was far too soft and was missing an important person early two mornings later. I had barely slept at all and when I did fall asleep I would have nightmares. Something Jack seemed to keep at bay when I slept next to him.

Finally at five am I gave up and got out of the bed. I stared at the door for a long time before I got up the courage to open it. Once I had I didn't have any issues checking Tosh's computer for any odd happenings. If I was gonna be awake I might as well be useful.

It turned out that Cardiff was getting a lot of reports for funny weather happenings. Like snow in the middle of a super market and so on. I figured that could use some investigating, so I went ahead and printed off a weather list for the city of Cardiff and the surrounding areas for the last five years or so just to see if I could match things happening in the past with things happening now.

"You're not supposed to be in here," Jack's voice came startling me on my way back to Tosh's computer. I nearly pissed myself.

"Neither are you," I pointed out a bit peeved at being scared and also a bit peeved that he didn't come and get me when he got back. I could've been sleeping peacefully in the bunker with him.

He walked up to me and patted my back gently as if to say I wasn't in any trouble. "Whatcha got?"

I looked back at him and sighed. "Funny weather patterns."

His face fell. He obviously knew what the cause was, so me investigating was basically a waste of time. "There's nothing to be done about it right now. Why don't you come down to the bunker with me and we can get some sleep?"

"I'd love to," I yawned.

I fell asleep almost instantly when we laid down. It felt like seconds later that Jack was waking me by kissing my neck. "Come on, we need to get up before Tosh comes in."

"Don't wanna," I pouted turning away from him and grabbing the pillow.

"No? Rather have a red bottom?" he teased pinching my ass.

"I'd rather be sore in another way," I teased back.

He got off the bed and walked around so he could see my face. He smiled down at me, "Your jaw maybe?"

I bit my lip to consider that for a moment then nodded. His grin grew. "You're a dirty boy."

"Only for you sir."

"Well get up and get dressed for me," he said caressing my cheek. "and attempt to make up with at least Tosh today?"

I grunted and flung myself out of bed unhappy now.

"And check your attitude," he warned.

"Yes sir," I replied trying my best not to sound irritated. A firm smack to my bottom proved I'd failed. He wrapped his arm around my middle and pulled me harshly back against him.

"If you want to stay on this team you have to get along with everyone on it. Understand?"

"And if I don't want to be on the team," I snapped more upset now that I'd been punished.

He gripped my hair and pulled my head back so I could see how deadly serious he was. "You want to take a step backward? Want me to put the cage back on? Because apparently having it off is affecting your ability to remember your manners. Who do you belong to Ianto Jones?"

"You sir," I replied

"And whose choice was it for you to be mine?"

"Mine sir."

"Have you changed your mind?"

"No sir,"

"Then today you will make up with Tosh… and tonight you will go to your flat and sleep, just to remind you what life would be like if you weren't mine."

I frowned. I really didn't want to have another sleepless night. "I'm sorry sir, please…" I began to beg but he just released me and headed toward the ladder.

"Hurry and get dressed," he spat before climbing it and leaving me alone. I hurried to get dressed and chastised myself for being so stubborn.

Once I was dressed I climbed the ladder and didn't even speak to Jack as I walked by him and made my way to the coffee maker. I made Tosh's coffee first and stood by her computer with it waiting for her to come in. She walked through the rolling door at exactly 8:30 just like usual and she gave me a small smile when she noticed me waiting.

"Here early?" she said putting her bag down on her chair and grabbing the coffee from me.

"As usual," I smiled. She nodded and began to start her computer.

"Was there something else?" she asked when I didn't leave.

"Yes, umm…" I put my hand on the back of my head and shifted my posture. "Well I just wanted…"

"Ianto, if you're about to apologize don't. I'm not angry with you. I've just been trying to give you your space," she said saving me from my own awkwardness.

"Oh… well, okay, but really Tosh I am sorry. If I'd had known that…"

She smiled. "I can't condemn a person for trying to help a friend. I don't know if you know how I came to work for Torchwood, but it was a situation similar to yours. So believe me when I say that you're forgiven, and that I understand."

"Thanks Tosh," I sighed feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "Any tips for how I can get Owen to stop hating me?" I teased.

She shook her head. "He'll let it go eventually."

I laughed bitterly and headed back to the coffee machine to make Jack his cup. I could feel him staring at me the whole time I was chating with Tosh and I knew he was probably a little perturbed that I didn't give him his drink before Tosh got there.

His narrowed eyes proved my suspicions right when I walked into his office minutes later. "Took long enough," he said grouchily.

"Just doing as I was told. It went very well… not that you asked," I snipped back.

"Watch it," he warned turning back to his computer. I turned to leave. "When Gwen gets in send her to my office, then you can take the rest of the morning off… be back around three. I know it's been awhile since you've seen the sun."

"Yes, sir," I replied looking back at him and taking his friendly gesture as a form of an apology that I didn't deserve. "Is that all?"

"Yep."

* * *

The sun felt nice on my skin. It's amazing how much a person takes advantage of something like the sun that is until it's taken from them. I guess that old saying was true about not missing things until they were gone, and I now assumed that was the main reason Jack had chosen that morning to let me see the yellow god again.

It was the theme of the day. He was reminding me not to take advantage of what I had. My mind wondered back to the fact that I'd be sleeping in my flat that night. It wasn't something I was looking forward to at all. But who looks forward to punishments? I wondered briefly if he'd let me take his coat just so I'd at least have his scent to get me to sleep. But I highly doubted it.

I spent most of the morning walking about the Plass then at lunch time I headed to my favorite café near my flat. After that I went back to the Plass and by that time it had of course started to rain, so I went back to the hub earlier than I was told to, I didn't figure it would be an issue.

I was surprised to find that Owen was the only one there. I wanted to ask him where the others had gone but I knew better than to speak to him directly. He'd either ignore me or snap.

"Hey Tea boy? Since you're here would you get me a beer and come have a look at this Weevil for me."

"Yes to the first. Absolutely not to the second, and my name is Ianto." I called down to him looking over the balcony into the medical bay.

"You sure?" He grinned and just like that everything went back to normal between us.

* * *

"I told you three," Jack said when he showed up with Gwen a half an hour later to find me and Owen chatting in the med bay.

"It was raining sir," I smiled starting up the steps. "Would you two like some coffee?"

"I'd love some," Gwen insisted climbing the stairs holding a box of what looked like photos.

"Yes, since you're here make some and bring it up to the conference room. Tosh is on her way back as well," Jack barked following Gwen.

"How come you call him sir?" Owen asked catching up to me and leaning against the counter as I began to make the coffee. Apparently he was so over being mad at me that he was going to switch straight back to his obnoxious way of flirting.

"Because he's the boss, and I have manners."

"I'm the medical director… you don't call me sir."

"Yep, and I never will," I smiled trying to focus on the coffee.

"Owen, get in here and see if you can help Gwen pull up the file Tosh has for us," Jack called and Owen left me to my work with a sigh.

"When this is over you go ahead and head home okay? I think a bit alone time is what you need…even if you don't want that." Jack said in my ear after Owen was gone. His hand came to rest on my hip and I felt his lips brush over my neck. It was very unusual for him to touch me like that while the others were in the building, especially when the only thing separating us was a glass wall.

I didn't mind it one bit. "I'll miss you," I pouted turning to look at him. He was really close.

"I know…but it'll be good for us both," he said caressing my cheek.

"How?"

"Ianto… stop questioning me and just do it. You can call me if… you know."

"Fine…" I turned back toward the coffee and began to place them all on a tray.

"Okay, I will see you in there I guess," he said suddenly sounding uncomfortable. I nodded and pretended I didn't notice.

-break-

I spent the day watching James Bond movies and attempting not to call Jack and see what he was doing. In fact every time I thought about him I would stop the movie and grab my phone only to drop it and start the movie again.

I waited until the sun went down to try and get some sleep. I laid in the bed for hours just looking at the ceiling and trying to convince myself that this wasn't some start to a massive break up.

At one am I jumped up when I heard the sound of my door being unlocked. I watched from my bed as Jack came in and took off his coat. I could smell liquor but he seemed to be stable. "Take off your clothes," was the first thing he said after he'd shut and locked the door. He flipped on a side lamp and narrowed his eyes at me when he realized I hadn't started undressing. Not that I had much on anyway. "Now!"

He sounded angry and I have to admit I was a bit scared. Slowly I got out of bed and pulled my boxer briefs off. "Good, now lay on top of the blankets," he demanded. I did so quickly and watched as he went around the small flat turning on every light. I watched as he opened the fridge and looked in. "Why don't you have any scotch?"

"I'm not allowed to drink sir…"

"Well it wouldn't be for you now would it?" he grumbled grabbing a bottle of water and heading back toward me. "Aren't subs supposed to anticipate a doms needs?"

"Don't think that entails me being able to see the future sir… you usually drink water."

He smiled and took a swig of the drink before placing it on my bedside table next to a coaster. I looked at it uneasily.

"I'm making a list in my head of things I never want to forget about you…"

I momentarily forgot about the impending water ring on my wood table and looked back at him.

"You're smart mouth is the first thing," he said, "and your need for everything to be tidy," he added putting the bottle of water on the coaster. I felt myself blushing. "Oh and that blush… I never want to forget that blush…"

"Sir… am I dying and don't know it?" I asked trying to remember the last time Owen took my blood.

"You all are…" he said somberly opening the drawer on my side table and pulling out the lube. "Hands and knees."

I turned and did as I was told. I gasped when he dropped the lube on to my ass without warning. "That's one of the sounds I want to remember. Open up for me."

I looked back at him and raised my eyebrow when I saw him standing back a bit with his arms crossed across his chest. "Well?" he prompted. "Give me a show to remember Ianto."

I took a deep breath then raised up so I was on just my knees. I planted my left hand against the wall to steady myself then used my right to give him his show. I moaned and gasped and tried to sound as needy as I could and every time I looked back at him he would still be in the same position just watching intently.

Finally when I was working myself with three fingers I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't believe he was turning me on this much and he wasn't even doing anything. "Please Captain, I need…" I breathed. He only turned his head slightly. I turned my head back toward the wall and sighed in frustration and began to give myself more pleasure by finding my prostate.

"Oh? Now that's a very nice sound," Jack said behind me. I didn't acknowledge him just continued to please myself. A few moments later I felt him get on the bed and his hand landed on my wrist pulling my hand away from myself and toward the wall. I whimpered but did as he wanted placing my hand against the wall. "Tell me what you'd like me to do now Ianto."

"Fuck me…" I breathed out. His body heat was so close to mine yet the only touch I'd recived was when he'd stopped my hand.

"Oh? Just want me to jump right to that do you?"

"Yes!" I begged forgetting all about minor things like manners and such.

"You realize you broke a rule don't you?"

I wracked my brain trying to think of what rule but I couldn't. My whole body was on fire with need.

I let my left hand fall from the wall and I was so close to wrapping it around my on cock because I just couldn't take it anymore but I resisted. Finally he touched me. Just a gentle touch on my side, but more than I'd gotten thus far. I leaned into it. "Yes, please touch me," I begged even though he'd already given me his touch.

I felt him scoot closer to me and I moaned greedily when I felt the hardness of his bare cock against my inner thigh. "Is that what you want?" he asked grinding against me. "You want my cock inside you?"

"Please," I begged. "I need it."

He kissed my neck and I felt him line up with me. There wasn't much lube left but so much of me didn't care. Once he was deep inside of me I felt whole only then I realized he wasn't moving. "Take that hand of yours and stroke that pretty cock for me," he whispered. It had to be hell for him to remain as still as he was.

I gripped myself and began to bring myself closer to the edge. He whispered dirty and sweet nothings into my ear as I did. Still remaining totally still. He was focused totally on me and my pleasure, and I wasn't about to complain. "I need to feel you cum Ianto," he whispered right when I was on the edge and I lost it not even caring that my cum landed all over the pillows.

"Good boy," he whispered kissing my cheek and pulling me away from the wall and down onto my side on the bed. It took me a few minutes to remember that he was still inside me and a few more minutes to come to terms with the fact that he was now thrusting quickly. He came with a shout mere moments later.

"That was nice sir," I said once I'd found my voice again. He kissed my shoulder.

"It's not over yet."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Well the party was a blast and my house is nearly back to normal. :) Anyhoo, I know I'm going to have a bunch of mixed feelings about this chapter. I am ready to hear them in the review section. And speaking of reviews. I know I didn't respond to any of the chapter 8 reviews which is so unlike me. I was just super busy. I did read them and I do thank all of you for your continued support of my writing and I promise I will reply to all the chapter 9 reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood

Warnings: umm… cheating?

Spoilers: Small Worlds and Countycide.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the sun coming through the only window in my flat. I considered turning to see if Jack was still lying beside me in the bed but thought better of it when I felt a pain go up my back. I was too sore to move.

"Fun night last night," Jack's voice came from behind me. He sounded like he was coming out of the bathroom.

I grunted in reply. Truth was it had been fun, but now I was regretting not calling red when he wanted to go for the fifth round.

"You okay," he asked coming around the bed and kneeling down so he could see my face.

"I hurt… just need… I don't know what I need."

He ran his hand through my hair gently and frowned. "I'm sorry. Crap… I wasn't thinking… I'll fix it."

I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"The cream, duh…"

I smiled. I'd almost forgotten about his amazing cream. He rose up and went to the other side of the room. I heard him rustling around then I felt the bed dip behind me and the covers being taken off my body.

"Can I speak openly sir?" I asked as he began to doctor me.

"Yes."

"What was last night about?"

"I changed my mind, I don't want you to speak openly."

I rolled my eyes into the pillow. "Is it something to do with Owen? Do you think I'm going to leave you?"

"No… and I told you I don't want to discuss it."

I rose up despite the pain and turned to look at him. "You acted like I was going somewhere sir. Like it's a guarantee that you're going to lose me. I think I have the right to know why."

"No," he said firmly. "I'm sorry about last night, and the way I acted but this is one thing I will not budge on. Is that understood?"

I laid back down on the bed and let out an irritated huff. He went back to doctoring my backside. "When I finish with this I am going to go back to the hub. You come there too when you feel up to it."

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"Ianto! You are not a teenager quit acting like one."

I rolled my eyes into the pillow again.

"I'm about to make you just be sore," he warned. I could tell it was an empty threat though because he was nearly done and he made no signs of really stopping.

"I'm sorry sir," I said just in case.

"People are allowed to have secrets Ianto. You of all people should understand that." He ran his hand over my back gently.

I sighed happily, "I do sir, I'm sorry I pressured you to talk about something that obviously makes you uncomfortable. It won't happen again."

* * *

The hub was empty when I got there hours later. I went down to the archives to catch up on some paper work and ended up just sitting at my desk and staring at the wall. Of course this allowed my mind to wonder, (something I didn't like to let it do.)

I thought about Torchwood One of course. Of everything that had happened to me there. That was my secret, the one thing I didn't want to talk about. A part of me now felt closer to Jack because we both shared a fear of a subject. Still didn't change me wanting to know what it was that Jack feared. I let my hand run through my hair. The first day at Torchwood One came to the surface of my mind. If I closed my eyes I could feel them strapping me to a gurney. My breathing increased. I remembered the burning from the first injection and then the continued burning from every injection after that until I was screaming so loud I didn't even know where I was.

"Ianto?" Owen's voice said pulling me out of my daymare. I looked up to see him leaning against the door frame. "You okay?"

"Yes," I replied standing up and walking toward a file cabinet with no real purpose.

"Well…Jack's gone and sacrificed a little girl. He just gave her to the fairies without a care in the world…"

"Oh…" was all I could manage to say.

"What do you see in him? You said it yourself that he's a monster…"

I was still having a small panic attack from my memories. "Where is he?" I asked looking at the doctor and hoping he couldn't tell just how on edge I was.

"I don't know, off killing kittens perhaps. Once we got to the hub he split. So did the girls…just you and me here Teaboy."

"Stop calling me that," I spat then I had to lean on my desk and try to breath.

Seconds later Owen was beside me. "I think you're having a panic attack Ianto," he said now in full doctor mode.

"No," I denied. "I'm just fine," I insisted standing again and shrugging him off.

He grabbed my arm forcefully, well it seemed forceful in my altered state. I slammed him against the wall and forced his hands over his head. "I didn't give you permission to touch me!" I growled.

I expected him to say something annoying, but instead he just stared at me and remained silent. The fact that he wasn't acting as expected seemed to piss me off. I gripped his chin and made him look up at me. One of his hands was now free but he kept it up against the wall. He'd submitted totally to me.

My panic was replaced with pent up lust for the man I had pinned against the wall. Without thinking I closed the gap between us and latched my lips to his. He moaned happily, like he'd just won a prize and I bit his lip till I tasted the metallic flavor of his blood. That won me a whimper, but I didn't stop.

I was in control, and that was quickly going to my head. I released his chin and gripped his hip pulling his body closer to mine. I grinded our bodies together, and when he attempted to break the kiss I slapped his ass and grabbed his chin again forcing my tongue deeper inside his mouth. He tasted slightly of coffee, not just any coffee though, my coffee. Finally I disengaged from the kiss only to begin a small trail of nips down his neck. He used an intoxicating body spray, one I hadn't realized I liked until I could smell it this close. I breathed him in deeply before sucking on his pulse point and pulling him closer to me again.

"Fuck," he sighed and I felt him try to buck his hips but I was holding him too tightly.

The roar of a random weevil is what brought me crashing back to reality. I pulled away quickly and turned away from him. I couldn't believe I'd just done that. "I need you to leave," I said slowly.

"but…" he began behind me.

"Now!" I cut him off. I heard him shuffle toward the exit and when I turned around he was gone.

I sat back down at my desk, laid my head on the cold wood and tried my best to forget I'd done something so stupid.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to the feel of Jack running his hand through my hair. "Why didn't you just go to the bunker to sleep?" he asked gently when I opened my eyes. I shrugged unable to find my voice. "Are you upset with me like the others?"

"Why are they upset?" I asked vaguely remembering Owen mentioning something about Jack killing kittens.

"I had to make a tough decision between the life of one little girl and the lives of the rest of the human population. I choose to let the girl go."

"I'm sorry you had to make that decision sir."

He smiled somberly, "Come on beautiful, let's go to bed."

* * *

"I hate the countryside. It's dirty, unhygienic… and what's that smell?" Owen complained from the front seat of the SUV. He'd been complaining since we'd left the hub. Tosh looked ready to kill him.

"That'd be grass," Gwen sighed beside me looking out the window.

"We'll it's disgusting," Owen insisted. Jack chuckled from the driver's seat.

"Ahh… look one of those roadside burger places," Jack said suddenly slowing down the SUV. "I'm starving."

"What's new?" I teased from the back. He looked up in the rearview and winked at me. I tried not to blush. We'd been getting along perfectly ever since the day I did the thing that isn't to be mentioned. Owen and I, however, still hadn't spoken. Mostly because if there was a chance we were going to be alone I nipped it in the bum by finding somewhere else to be.

"Why don't they just build a proper restaurant? It's not like they don't have the space?" Owen grumbled as Jack put the car in park. No one answered him.

"Ianto, you go order us some food, they rest of you let's go over the map shall we?"

"Don't get me anything," Tosh insisted as we all piled out of the car. I nodded at her.

The man in the food truck looked down right bored. "Getting much business?" I asked to casually.

He smiled. "Had a cow come up, but he quickly left when he heard all I sold was burgers," the man replied sarcastically.

"I suppose cannibalism is frowned upon in today's society," I smiled. "Four burgers please."

* * *

Once when I was young I went camping with my father. Well that's what he called it. Really we'd been evicted from our flat and were living in his car. It hadn't mattered to me though. Sleeping in that car was one of my fondest memories from my childhood. My dad never let me know how bad things were, right up until the end he always made me see that silver lining.

"Come on, just a bit of fun, who's the last person you snogged?" Gwen said to Tosh pulling me from my somber memories as I was finishing setting up the tent.

"It's easy for you," Tosh replied leaving her tent with Gwen and heading toward the campfire. Well, what would be the fire once someone got wood.

"Yeah," Gwen admitted. "Mine was Rhys," she said joyfully. She was head over heels in love with that man. "Owen how about you, since Tosh is too chicken."

I dropped the mallet I was using. "Nah, come on Gwen, this is a stupid game," Owen said. I sighed thankfully and decided to join the rest of the team.

"Fine, I'll go," Tosh replied like she was suddenly the bravest person in the world. "It was Owen."

Owen and I both looked up at that and I prayed Jack hadn't seen my reaction. "You sure Tosh?" Owen replied in disbelief.

"Yes, Christmas eve, in front of the Millennium center. I had mistletoe."

"You haven't kissed anyone since Christmas?" Owen laughed. I frowned at him.

"No." Tosh said shortly siting down on a cot beside me. It was silent for a few seconds and I hoped the awkward game was over then Tosh dashed my dreams. "So Owen, who was yours?"

I knew he was going to say it before he did. He got this smug look on his face and he smiled at me like he'd won the lottery. "Ianto," he said pointing at me. I could have killed him.

I heard the SUV door shut with more force than necessary and I glanced toward Jack. There was fire in his eyes, I was sure I was the only one who could tell though. "Alright, enough games. Tosh why don't you and Gwen head off and get some firewood."

"Come on Jack, at least tell us who yours was," Gwen said already standing to do as she was told.

"Do non-human life forms count?" Jack said obviously teasing.

Gwen and Tosh both giggled and began to walk off. Part of me wanted to go with them and part of me wished the ground would open up and swallow me whole. "So I'm assuming, by your lack of a denial, what he said was true?" Jack asked.

I looked up to see if Owen was still there, because Jack had just spoken like we were alone. Owen was still there and watching me and Jack intently like it was the newest movie. Apparently we were pretending he wasn't there.

I sighed and tried to keep my hands from shaking as I looked up to meet Jack's eyes. "Yes, sir."

Owen let out a little giggle, like he thought the whole ordeal was a giant joke. I wanted to slap him.

"He's not here," Jack growled grabbing my chin and preventing me from looking toward Owen.

"It was a onetime thing… It will never happen again sir, I'm very sorry…"

A scream from the woods cut off my apology. Jack released my chin and ran.

Owen and I followed. "You call him sir at all times don't you?" Owen teased as we ran. "Here I was thinking you were just a part time shag… turns out you're his bitch."

I ignored the prat and sped up. When we reached Tosh and Gwen we were met with a nasty scene. A dead body that had been completely butchered. I stood beside Jack and tried not to vomit. He gave me a pat on the back. "Why don't you tape off the area? Owen you go grab your kit and see what you can figure out."

I wasn't at all happy about walking all the way back to the SUV with just Owen for company but I had to get the caution tape out of it. "So is he going to spank you for this?" Owen asked thinking he was being funny.

"Don't pretend to understand anything about mine and Jack's relationship Owen," I snapped back.

"He is going to spank you for this isn't he?" Owen asked grabbing my arm and stopping. I looked up at him and he looked honestly concerned. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like that, okay. Our relationship isn't abusive or whatever you just came up with in your head. There is consent in all things and safe words and deep understanding and trust and all that fun stuff."

"Oh…that's hot," he grinned but I could tell he was relieved.

We continued to walk toward the campsite in silence. "Is that the only kind of relationship you do?" Owen asked.

"Yep."

"How many have you had?"

"Jack's my first full time relationship. Before that I just did scenes in clubs…"

"Like legit sex clubs?"

I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"I went into one of those once," he said. "I didn't do anything just observed… so you like pain?"

I shook my head.

"I thought that was what it was about."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you think every 'normal' relationship is exactly the same?"

"No," he snapped.

"Well it's the same with us. Every person and relationship is different. It's our decision how things go and what it's 'about'."

"Fine, didn't mean to offend."

We reached the SUV and I grabbed my phone and a bag of supplies while Owen got his medical kit then we headed back toward the others. "I'm having a hard time picturing you submitting to someone… you just seem like the type to you know…"

"Dominate," I grinned at him. He stopped and licked his lips seeming a bit nervous.

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't...usually," I added thinking about our kiss in the archives when I totally had.

We reached the others and got to work. Everything was going fine. Owen was going over his findings. I was looking anywhere but the body. They were all coming up with ideas as to what could have happened and then we heard the sound of the SUV being driven away.

* * *

"Tosh why don't you and Gwen go see if you can find the SUV, boys let's see if there's any room at the inn," Jack said when our three mile walk to find the SUV led us to an abandoned village. The girls continued to walk.

I followed Jack into the pub and Owen followed behind me. It seemed like it hadn't been abandoned that long. It wasn't overly dusty and all the tables were set up with napkins and condiments. I went behind the bar and pushed the button to open the till. It was full of cash. "What do you think happened here Captain?" I asked frowning at that money.

"Hey tea boy, while you're back there why don't you get me a pint?" Owen said leaning over the bar and grinning at me. "Go ahead and get one for yourself as well."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jack. "I don't know," he said smiling. I didn't really know what there was to smile about. I left the main pub and traveled to the kitchen area, wanting a few minutes by myself.

The first thing that caught my eyes was all the flies. It was quite gross, and I was thinking that maybe the health department had shut the place down when I turned the corner and was met with another body. This one even more gruesome than the last one. I vomited the road side burger once I'd gotten away from the body and Jack came around the corner.

"Owen!" he called.

Owen came into the kitchen gave me a concerned looked then noticed the body. "Shit," he yelled.

I got another whiff of decay and nearly vomited again. Jack grabbed my arm and helped me stand. "Come on let's get out of here," he said tugging me toward the exit.

Once outside I vomited once more. "Ianto, I need you to pull yourself together here. Get out your gun and help me check the other buildings okay," Jack said rubbing my back. I nodded and did my best to straighten up. I pulled my handgun out of my jeans.

I was shaking, truth was, this type of work wasn't for me. There was a reason I never wanted to go out into the field and this was it. "Come on," Jack urged running toward the first door. He sounded too excited and happy for my taste.

I went with him and went in when he opened the door. "I'll check up stairs," he said bounding up them and leaving me alone. I walked forward toward what seemed to be a kitchen, then noticed blood and I stopped. I didn't want to see another dead body. Jack came back down a few moments later.

"There's another body," I said slowly. "What is going on here Jack?" I asked. I was pretty sure that it was the first time I'd ever called him by his name.

"I don't know," he said seriously.

"I shouldn't even be here. I should be in London…working in a museum."

"Ianto," Jack sighed.

"No! I'm scared Jack! I don't want to be skinned like that!"

"You won't be."

"I didn't want to come!" I snapped.

"Are you done yet?"

"No!" I shouted he rolled his eyes.

"The only reason I am here is because I can't sleep properly without you because… well I…if I am possibly about to die you should know…"

"Ianto…" Jack said his voice holding a warning.

"I love you!" I spat out.

"I knew this was coming," he said sounding upset. "Listen, I don't do the whole love thing…"

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't love Ianto," he spat out. "If you want someone to love you, then you should look elsewhere. Relationships have to be purely physical for me."

I opened my mouth in disbelief. "Our relationship is just physical to you?" I felt my heart break into pieces. Being skinned alive was actually sounding quite appealing.

It took him a second to reply. "Yes." I knew he was lying, I could tell by the way his voice shook, that didn't matter to me though, it still pissed me off.

"Let's go look at the other buildings," I snapped walking out the door. He followed behind me.

The next door was locked from the inside but the carpentry was so poor I knew I'd be able to open it easily enough if I tugged hard enough. I pulled it hard and it opened with a loud crack. I looked inside and barely had time to register a young man before a bullet hit me in the side and I fell back.

I blacked out for a moment but when I opened my eyes again Owen was there and I was on a kitchen table. "Bet you never thought you'd be happy to see me," he said readying a syringe. I only whimpered and tried to prevent him from pulling my shirt away from my wound. "I gotta see it to fix it Ianto," he said and I moved my hands away one went to cover my eyes and the other rested on his shoulder.

"See it's not that bad. Which is lucky cause one inch or so and it could have…" he began but stopped when I looked at him sternly. "Doesn't matter. You want a quip about a small prick?"

"No," I said not amused. I looked away from the needle. I hated needles. It took all off me not to jerk away when it went into my skin. Soon my side went numb and I was able to look back at Owen. He looked kinda cute when he was concentrating. I realized that my hand was playing with the small curls on the back of his neck and I forced it still. "Do you miss being a doctor?" I asked needing to fill the silence.

"I still am a doctor, just don't have to deal with patients," he said with a smile, before going back to work. "Here it is," he said bring up his hand so I could see the bullet. "Beautiful."

"Is he okay?" Jack asked. I looked away from Owen and toward the living room.

"Yeah," Owen answered.

"Good, we'll make base at the pub," he said walking forward and attempting to help me up.

"I'm fine, sir," I growled. He rolled his eyes and walked away. I attempted to get up only to nearly fall. Owen caught me and I leaned on him.

"What about the girls?" Owen asked.

"They're probably just having a bit of trouble getting into the SUV," Jack said.

"Or they're dead," the man who shot me spat. Jack didn't respond to that he just walked away. Me, Owen, and the man followed behind him.

* * *

"Well that was some kinda trip," Owen said cheerfully as we all entered the only vacant hotel room the small inn had after surviving cannibals. "Good old countryside."

"Drop it Owen," I growled in too much pain to deal with his complaining or sarcasm anymore.

"Come on Yan, let's get you into bed," Jack said soothingly patting my back. I shrugged him off and walked to one of the beds. I clumsily kicked off my shoes and then pulled off jeans. Gwen was behind me doing the same. I got into the bed and laid my head on the pillow.

"How am I going to explain this to Rhys?" Gwen whined. No one had an answer for her.

"Tosh you go ahead and bunk with Gwen. Owen with Ianto, I'll take the couch," Jack said. I could hardly hear him because I was already dozing off to sleep.

"Ianto," I heard Jack whisper. I opened my eyes and looked up to see him standing beside the bed. The others were all quietly snoozing.

"What?"

"You're wound is bleeding pretty bad, I'm going to change the dressing."

I nodded in agreement. He pulled my shirt up and began to change the bandaging. "I'm okay with you and Owen fooling around. I'm just upset that you did it without asking. Thing is I don't even know if it matters because I don't know if you want to continue things or not."

"I do, want to continue I mean," I replied.

"Well then, when we get home we can discuss the Owen issue…"

"Okay sir," I said.

"And you're punishment."

"Isn't getting shot punishment enough?" I tried. He chuckled.

"We'll see," he said giving me a small kiss on the forehead.

* * *

"I'm going to be watching the whole time," Jack explained from behind his desk nearly two weeks later. "Anything you do to him, I'm going to do to you later."

I shifted in my chair and looked out the window where I could see Owen typing on Tosh's computer. He was the only one left in the hub besides me and Jack. "Yes, sir," I said focusing my attention back on Jack.

"So you know, better remember that when he irritates you," Jack smiled.

"I will."

Jack's smile grew. "If you feel like biting him though you go right ahead."

"I won't," I sighed still not understanding his fascination with biting.

"You're allowed to cum twice tonight and that's it. So if I was you I'd plan it out."

"Yes sir," I replied feeling like we'd already been over this a million times. Probably because we had.

"Okay… you can go now, leave the door open, I'll watch from here to begin with."

* * *

**AN: Okay, so now the next thing that happens is told from Owen's POV in my One-shot Doctor and Master. So yep… if you want me to retell it in Ianto's POV just vote for it when you review. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

AN: New chapter hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood

Warnings: Role playing of dub con… but no real dub con.

Spoilers: Greeks bearing gifts- Out of Time

* * *

"We should have done this sooner," Jack said standing by his office window looking out at Owen.

"What?" I asked checking the pockets of his coat for receipts so I could get it ready to take to the dry cleaners.

"Owen," he said. "He's actually behaving like a normal person."

"Hmm…" I replied rolling my eyes when I found a lube packet in an inner pocket of the jacket. "What can I say I run a tight ship," I teased tossing the packet into his desk draw.

"I run a tight ship you mean," Jack replied.

"Umm…sure," I smiled.

Jack frowned. "I'm about to send the girls home, then I'm gonna show you how tight my ship is."

"I'm looking forward to it sir. I need to take the coat to the cleaners though, and there's the small problem of us being in the middle of the big stapler case?"

"I run this ship," Jack pouted.

"No one said you didn't," I agreed walking out of the room with the coat in hand. I passed Tosh on the way out of the office. "Nice necklace Tosh," I smiled.

She stared at me like she'd never met me before. "You okay Tosh?" I asked.

"What?" She said looking up at me. "Oh yes," she smiled.

"Hey Teaboy, can I have a coffee," Owen shouted from the medical bay. I narrowed my eyes, the prat was in for it tonight. I was gonna tie him up and whip him. I'd firmly warned him about calling me Teaboy.

I looked at Tosh and was surprised to see she was blushing furiously and looking down at her feet. For a moment I wondered if I'd just said what I was thinking out loud. "Umm… Yeah, I've gotta go get this to the cleaners. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

She shook her head. "No, thanks Ianto," she said turning and rushing to Jack's office.

I walked down the med bay stairs quietly and snuck up behind Owen. He jumped and turned to face me then sprang to the other side of the table when he realized it was me. "Can I help you?" He asked clearing his throat.

"I heard you yell? But I don't think I heard it correctly. So could you repeat it for me?"

He bit his lip and considered for a moment then spoke. "I asked for a coffee…Teaboy," he smirked.

"Do you enjoy pain?" I asked.

"If you're the one giving it to me," he replied.

"There's other ways to get attention Doctor," I said seriously then made my way up the stairs. "I'm going out to run errands, you will have to wait for that coffee I'm afraid."

* * *

"Blood again?" Dennis the dry cleaner said as I walked in with Jack's coat. I smiled.

"Yeah… and a small tear on the collar."

"What is it you do?" Dennis asked. "Hit man or something?" he teased.

"See Dennis if I told you that, well I'd have to kill you of course," I replied handing him the coat. He took it just as the door chimed open behind me.

"Aren't you pretty," a short haired blonde said to me. "Wanna do lunch?"

It was rather forward of her to just ask me out so quickly. "Umm..." was all I could manage to choke out.

"Pussy got you tongue Mr. Jones?" she asked.

The fact that she knew my name pulled me out of my small trance. "How do you know my name?"

She gave me a small smile. "Listen, how about we have a bit of a chat?"

I walked out of the dry cleaners with her giving Dennis a small wave as I did. He looked startled by the odd incident.

"What's your name," I asked sitting down next to the woman on a bench.

"Mary," she smiled. "Like the virgin."

"And how do you know my name?" I asked.

She grinned and lit up a cigarette. "I mean you no harm, just wanted to let you know that people are watching you."

"Oh?" I replied sarcastically, "and you're one of the people?"

"Of course, but only because you work for Torchwood. These other people… they are interested in you for another reason all together. I wouldn't have told you…but it's rather interesting to me. What is it about you Ianto Jones that makes these people watch you so close, like they are lying in wait?"

I stood up quickly and began to walk away as fast as I could. I heard her following behind me. "What are you walking so fast for, I can hardly keep up."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"You're running away like a scared child?" she laughed, "Don't you wanna know what they want with you?"

"No," I said shortly. Actually my new plan was to go to the hub and never leave it.

"Well at least tell me who they are then? And why you're so frightened."

I stopped and looked at her. "You tell me who you are? And how you know these people are 'watching' me."

She patted my suit pocket and smiled. "What is it you told the drycleaner? If I told you I'd have to kill you," she leered before turning and skipping happily away.

* * *

The hub was empty save for Jack and Owen when I got back. Owen was in the med bay and I knew he was expecting me to come to him and sort him out but I was too frightened, I couldn't play dom right then.

Jack was talking on his phone. I didn't know who it was and I didn't particularly care. I flopped down on the couch behind Tosh's computer and put my face in my hands. I shivered a few times willing myself to get a grip. I kept going over the security measures the Hub had in my head. No one could breach them.

Still I felt unsafe. All because of some random girl who knew my name.

"Ianto?" Jack asked and I forced myself to look up. "What's wrong?"

"People are watching me Jack. You remember what Lisa said, that I was a plan b? It meant something…"

"Ianto if someone was watching you I'd know," Jack insisted sitting down beside me.

I didn't hear him though. "You won't let them take me Jack? I can't go back to that," I whimpered allowing myself to lose it slightly.

"What's wrong?" Owen's voice came. I blinked my eyes and looked up.

"Nothing," I insisted. "You go home for the night and we'll deal with your indiscretion tomorrow."

"I'm a doctor, I can tell when something is wrong. Are you having a panic attack again?"

"Owen, go home, I've got this. I'll call you if he needs medical assistance." Jack said pulling me up off the couch and walking me toward his office.

"No, I'm the medical director, I outrank you here," Owen pressed.

"Owen just sit down, and I will tell the both of you what happened. Okay?" I snapped.

Owen pulled out Tosh's seat and half way sat on it crossing his arms across his chest and pouting a bit.

"Okay, a girl came up to me in the dry cleaners," I explained. "She knew my name…she knew about Torchwood, and she said that there were others watching me."

Jack's turned my head towards him. "Whatever it is Ianto, I'm not going to let them get to you okay."

I nodded. A moment of silence later Jack and clapped his hands together, "Oh I am a genius sometimes, I've figured it out! It's not a stapler it's a transport device!"

* * *

"And you know the rest," Tosh concluded after telling me all about her short love affair with an alien named Mary.

"So… I guess you know everything and then some about my relationships with Jack and Owen?" I said looking down at my hands and feeling a bit like my privacy had been invaded.

"I'm sorry Ianto…I shouldn't have done it. I just got a bit…"

I put my hand across the table and gripped hers. "It's alright Tosh, I don't mind you knowing. We deal with aliens every day, I'm sure you can handle knowing that I like it rough," I said trying to ease the tension.

She laughed. "I suppose. I best go meet Jack outside," she sighed standing and pushing in her chair.

"Don't be nervous," I teased her, "he'll only spank you if you ask nicely."

She rolled her eyes and went on out the door. Owen came into the conference room moments later twirling a pen in his hand.

"So if I ask nicely will you spank me?" he inquired.

I narrowed my eyes and waited until I heard the cog door shut behind Tosh before I spoke. "Come here."

"If I refuse?"

"Owen why must you try my patience?"

"You're sexiest when you're all worked up," he explained.

"And you're sexiest when you submit, but you're down right annoying when you misbehave, so do it again and I will send you home. I'm sure you could find a nice bird at a pub or something?"

He bit his lip but didn't reply.

"Come here," I repeated my command from earlier. He walked over to me and stood beside my chair. I ran my hand up his thigh then pinched his ass. He squealed. "Bend over the table," I said with a bit of a smirk. He did as he was told.

I ran my hand over his clothed backside. "Are you upset that Tosh knows about us? I know you struggled with the idea of the girls finding out in the beginning," I asked.

"It's fine," he replied.

"Owen," I sighed annoyed that I had to remind him every time how to speak to me.

"It's fine Sir," he replied there was still a hint of hesitation but I let it go.

The cog door opened and Owen went to sit up. "Stay," I said putting my hand on his back. "It's just the Captain."

I smiled to myself as I heard his footsteps slowly making their way up the metal stairs. "What's going on here?" Jack teased when he walked in.

"Pure innocence, sir," I smiled. He walked around the table and over to where I was sitting.

"I know better Jones," he said caressing my cheek. "Now, I believe we were having a conversation this morning about ships?"

"Yes sir," I said extremely nervous and excited to see where this was going.

"I want you both undressed and in the ninth level vaults with in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir," I replied as he walked away and back down the stairs. "Get up and undress," I told Owen.

He sighed heavily and pushed off the table. "I was kinda just wanting to take one cock tonight," he pouted.

"Okay, when we get down there, call yellow and explain that to Jack " I said, "also just to remind you when you want to tell me something like that, saying yellow first is the protocol. I'm pretty good at reading when you're serious but you know for safety, use the safe words."

"Yellow," he said and I stopped to give him my full attention. "I don't want to tell Jack… he kinda scares me… I mean not in normal situations but…during these sexcapades."

"Oh?" I said for lack of other words.

"Okay not really…it's just… I hate watching you and him together and shit… it's odd to me."

"Would you like to head home then?" I suggested.

"You're never going to only want me are you?" he said sadly.

"You're about to end this aren't you?" I sighed running my hand through my hair.

He nodded and looked out the window. "I've been kinda planning to… I thought I'd be okay with Jack, and I was in the beginning, but now I've…"

"What?"

"I want a real relationship Ianto. One where we hang out, go to films, fuck in missionary position on a normal bed instead of a cot or desk or couch."

"And the kind where we don't see other people?" I added. He nodded. "Wow. I really didn't see this coming."

He shrugged. "I love you," he said softly. My heart broke, because while I found Owen attractive, and I loved fooling around with him. I wasn't in love with him.

"I'm sorry Owen. I just…"

"Don't?" he smiled but it didn't meet his eyes. "I got that. You obviously love him. Though, it's pretty much the same scenario. He doesn't love you."

"Yeah," I agreed sadly.

"Well then, Teaboy," he grinned. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow. Have a great night."

He walked to the door and down the stairs and I watched him go not even considering stopping him.

Once the cog door was shut I finished undressing and made my way down to where Jack was waiting.

"Where's Owen?" he asked sternly, and suddenly I wasn't in the mood for sex.

"I'm going to call red for the night, not because you've done anything wrong, just because I don't feel up to it, sir."

"Okay," he said nodding his head. "Where's Owen?" he repeated.

"He left…he broke up with me I guess you could say."

"Oh…hmm… you know what that calls for right? Ice cream and a chick flick."

I laughed at him. "I don't like ice cream. It gives me a headache. I'm quite fond of dark chocolate however. And how about James Bond in place of the chick flick?"

"Sound good to me… umm so this is gonna be an awkward question," Jack said as we made our way hand in hand back up to the main part of the hub, "But did he break up with me too? Cause that is going to make things really odd if he didn't."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Stop it. I'm not supposed to laugh, I'm supposed to be heart broken."

He stopped and pulled me into him for a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry beautiful."

"It's okay, it was only about a month relationship anyway… crying about it would be dumb."

Jack caressed my cheek. "It's never dumb to cry."

"What was your plan anyway?" I asked when we reached the lift.

He grinned and looked my naked form over. "I was going to lock you and Owen in a cell and make you entertain me."

"Oh…" I said knowing he was about to continue.

"Yes, but just before you finished, I was going to stop you and tie you up nice and tight to the chair just outside the cell, then I was going to take Owen to the edge, and force you to watch as he submitted fully to me…"

"Would you have let me cum?" I asked my mouth a bit dry.

"Of course," he smiled very gently running his hand down my stomach until I let out a shaky breath.

"Green," I begged.

He laughed. "Are you sure? I was really looking forward to watching some Bond."

"Please, Captain."

He took a step away from me and crossed his arm over his chest. "Get back to the vaults."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I dashed quickly there and stood next to the chair he'd set up in front of one of the cells.

"Hmm…I've got to change my plans now," Jack said when he came walking slowly into the cell block. "We haven't role played in a while?"

"Not since we played doctor and patient, sir."

"Yeah? That was fun, you made an excellent doctor…" he said his eyes getting a faraway look as he remembered that night. "Okay, since we were discussing ships earlier, lets make me a pirate and you a stowaway on my ship."

"Is your ship the Black Pearl?" I deadpanned.

He pointed his finger at me, "Don't get smart."

"Sorry sir," I smiled looking down at my hands. I wasn't sorry at all.

"Anyway," Jack snapped grabbing my arm and forcing me toward the open cell. "You're a stowaway and I am the captain… not named Jack… my vessel's name is TARDIS… and I am now coming to interrogate you." He pushed me the rest of the way into the cell and pressed the button to lock it.

"Very advanced pirate ship you have here captain," I teased leaning against the Plexiglas and giving him a wink.

He narrowed his eyes at me then began to pace in front of the cell. "So… were you running from something? Is that why you decided to sneak aboard my ship?"

I bit my lip, the hardest part of role playing was coming up with a back story in a matter of seconds. "No, Captain."

He raised his eyebrow. "So why then?"

"I saw you… standing on the deck. You were intriguing. A few of your men came to the brothel, one used me and told me when you'd be setting off… I couldn't let you sail away."

Jack smiled. "You're a whore?"

I nodded.

"Why didn't you just come speak to me then? I'm sure you've heard that it's bad luck to have a woman aboard a ship…"

"Get that from a film?" I laughed.

He gave me a warning look. "Still the men get restless… You could be of great use to us…"

I shook my head. "Please no… I just want you, not them."

Jack grinned beautifully. "Well, let's see how good you are then I will decide if it's worth the wrath of my men to keep you to myself."

He opened the cell door and I pressed myself against the wall pretending to be frightened of him. "Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked stalking over to me and getting into my face.

"Yes…but I'm having second thoughts," I said.

He laughed out loud then suddenly his laughter cut off. "Too bad," he growled pushing me against the wall and attaching his lips to mine.

I made a show of whimpering and attempting to push him away. He pulled away winked at me, which I took as a warning, then he turned me and slammed me face first into the wall. I yelped in surprise. He secured my hands behind my back in one of his and with the other he groped my ass.

"I'm gonna take this ass over and over again, until you're begging for mercy," he promised.

"Please," I begged letting my head fall back against him.

I felt him trying to get something out of his pocket. "Please what?" he asked releasing me while he readied the lube. I stayed as still as possible and pretended he hadn't let me go.

"I'll be good captain, please don't share me," I begged. His lips attached to my neck and he lined up with my entrance.

"We'll see, it could be that I let them all take you one by one once I finish."

"No," I pretended to cry out.

He slowly pressed into me gripping my hips as he did. "So tight," he breathed, "You wouldn't be after my men finished with you."

I let out a whimper. "Please, Captain," I begged.

"Shh.." he whispered. "You are a treasure I don't want to share…"

I felt like there was more than just play acting in his words. I very nearly called yellow just to see but his cock brushed against my prostate and I decided it could wait.

* * *

"Did you only decide to include Owen because you thought it was what I wanted?" I asked him several hours later as I laid wrapped in his arms and fighting sleep.

"Did you not want it?" he countered.

"I liked it," I replied. "But… if you didn't want to share, you know I'm okay with that."

"You kissed him… If I had continued to deny the fact that you two had sexual tension it would have eventually happened behind my back. This way you got it out of your system, and no one got hurt."

"I.."

"Ianto, I don't see relationships the way you all do. Where I come from it very uncommon for people to just have one partner. Of course they could have a favorite one, and then others on the side… with the knowledge and most of the time participation of their favorite, obviously."

"So it wasn't a big deal to you then? Sharing me?"

"I didn't share you, I was always involved, and I never would have allowed Owen to top with you."

"Oh…" I yawned.

He chuckled. "Go to sleep beautiful."

* * *

"So I was thinking to myself today, what do you get the world's most perfect sub for Christmas? And honestly I couldn't come up with anything. How about you sir? Do you know?"

Jack looked up at me over the book he was reading in bed and narrowed his eyes. "If I ever find the world's most perfect sub I'll ask him or her," he deadpanned then looked back at the book.

"I think they'd want a new car? You know, because I hear theirs was ruined do to a work related incident." I said talking about how an alien a week before had totaled my car by bouncing on its hood.

Jack glanced up at me again. "I don't think the world's most perfect sub would have use for a car. You know, being as they would be too busy pleasing their dom."

I stuck out my bottom lip for show. "Is there anything I can do to please you right now sir?"

"Be quiet so I can read my book?" he suggested. I complied by laying back down beside him and resting my head on his chest.

"How many times have you read that book sir?" I asked when I simply could not take the silence any longer.

"I don't know…a few dozen," he sighed.

"Wow. No wonder it looks so warn."

"Ianto? Do you want to maybe go get a tree or something? Maybe decorate the hub a bit?"

"You're just trying to get rid of me." I said catching on quickly. "and I don't go alone anywhere anymore."

"Then why would you need a car?" he teased and my body tensed. He sighed and ran his fingers through my hair. "Ianto, nobody is watching you. Okay? Mary was just trying to get under your skin. She must have looked up your file and she came up with the perfect way to freak you out."

"But what would have been her motive?" I countered.

Jack sighed and put the book down. "Tell you what, let's go get you a car."

Break-

"Where is everyone?" Gwen asked coming into the hub and heading straight to the couch to sit. I grabbed the coffee I'd already prepared for her and joined her.

"A plane has slipped though the rift. They are heading to check it out. How are you feeling? Any headaches or anything?"

Gwen smiled. We'd all been sort of babying her lately ever since she'd nearly been killed by Suzie for the second time. There had also been her whole experience with a ghost. "I'm okay," she insisted.

"Good. Just you know, we don't really know that much about the glove… lasting effects could happen."

"Can I be concerned about you for a moment?" She asked.

"I suppose."

"You need to leave the Hub. I swear Ianto, you just keep hanging out here and never leaving. Do you even have a flat? Or a life outside of this?" She gestured around the Hub.

"I do have a flat," I insisted.

"What do you say we go Christmas shopping together? Hmm… out in the real world for a change."

I shifted uncomfortably. "I don't really like shopping."

"Oh Ianto, I'm just so worried. How about lunch then? We could all go maybe?"

"Gwen, you don't have to mother us you know," I said standing and giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"Someone needs to," she teased.

* * *

"I guess I'll need to get you another car," Jack teased late Christmas morning. John Ellis, one of the men who'd come through on the plane from the fifties had offed himself in my car, and in the process had ruined it.

"That's okay sir, I don't guess I really need one anyway," I said taking a sip of my coffee. "I hear the younger girl has adjusted quite well."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, Gwen took care of that," he played with his napkin. "And I suppose you know about Diane and Owen?"

I looked up from my pancakes. "What about them?"

"Well according to Tosh, they are in love…"

The cog door opened and Owen came through as if he knew we were speaking about him. He didn't look at us he just ran to Tosh's computer and began pressing buttons. "Is everything okay, Owen?" Jack called.

"No, Harkness, everything is not fucking okay!" Owen yelled, then things started to break starting first with one of Tosh's computer monitors.

Jack jumped up and headed quickly down the stairs and I followed behind. By the time I got there Jack had Owen pinned against the couch and the doctor was sobbing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Diane went back through the rift," Jack said letting Owen go and moving away from him. Owen pulled himself into a ball on the couch and sobbed against the cushion. I had never seen him so upset.

"Ianto, why don't you head home?" Jack requested.

"Nope," I said sitting down on the couch and pulling Owen toward me. He fought momentarily then calmed down and let me hold him.

"Bring her back, Jack," Owen begged.

"I can't," Jack said kneeling down in front of the couch. "I would if I could Owen."

"Open it, I know you know how," Owen said pushing me away.

"It would endanger the city, and we still wouldn't be able to save her."

"Well fuck you then!" Owen shouted angry again. He pushed me away and stood up. "Fuck both of you!" he growled heading toward the lift. I stood to stop him from leaving but Jack held me back.

"He just needs some time," he insisted. I wasn't too sure I believed him.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Chapter 11 yay. I'm just happy I finished it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood

Warning: umm… punishment, self harming thoughts… Other things I'm probably missing.

Spoilers: Combat.

* * *

I heard a car door slam and I shot up in bed. It was probably them, the people watching me, they were coming to take me. I grabbed my phone and hurried out of bed. I ran to the window, and looked out cautiously. I saw nothing, well other than one of my neighbor's cars that still had its lights on. I watched as they slowly turned off. I leaned my head against the cold window pane and took a deep relaxing breath.

Suddenly my phone rang in my hand and I screamed and dropped it on the ground. I was acting like a child. A scared little child. I should've went ahead and bought a night light, maybe found a binky, that's how childlike I was acting. Letting out a cleansing breath I grabbed the phone and answered it quickly before the ringing stopped. "Hello, Captain."

"Ianto, we have a bit of a weevil issue, meet me at the hub."

"But…" I began panic rising inside me again.

"I expect you here in exactly fifteen minutes. If sixteen minutes pass and you aren't here I will come searching. Remember you still have that beautiful tracking device," he said cutting me off before I could come up with an excuse.

I looked back at my reflection in the window, particularly my arse. "Okay, sir," I finally replied my voice shaking more than I wanted to admit. He'd promised me earlier in the evening when he dropped me off that he'd pick me up. I wasn't supposed to have to go out into the world alone. I didn't want to go anywhere alone.

"Fifteen minutes Ianto."

I took another shaky breath and decided that I was too much of a coward to go out there alone. "Please sir, can't you come…" I tried.

"No, Ianto, you've made yourself a prisoner this time. A prisoner of fear. You are not a coward, you will get dressed get in your car and drive here, and nothing will happen to you. Okay?"

I took a final shaky breath. He was forcing me to take baby steps to self-reliance and I didn't like it one bit. Part of me wondered if he was planning on leaving me soon, if that's why he was suddenly insisting that I spend at least two nights a week in my own flat. Like he was trying to distance himself from me or maybe he wanted to distance me from him. Either way I didn't like it.

"Ianto?" Jack repeated.

"Okay sir, I will be there in fifteen minutes."

* * *

I found myself sneaking to my parking space. Trying to hide in the shadows of the night and avoid the glow of the street lamps. I did a quick look around before pressing the button to unlock the car then I made a run for it. I looked in the backseat before getting in and immediately locking the door behind me. My heart was racing with fear.

I started toward the hub. As I did I checked the rearview more often than necessary. Any other cars on the road made me flinch, but I kept going. I told myself that there was no one watching me and I prayed I was right.

The garage I parked in was a well-lit space and there were cameras everywhere. I sighed with relief. Jack would probably be watching me on the CCTV. I'd reached safety.

I climbed out of the car and headed to the secret entrance within the garage. Jack was standing there when I opened the door. I was in his arms before I even closed the door behind me.

"See beautiful? No one tried to get you did they?"

"No," I replied my voice shaking.

"Any cars following you?"

"No," I said breathing him in and feeling my body relaxing.

He kissed my head. "You're still worried though? Right?"

"Yeah," I laughed hysterically as I nodded.

He laughed too. "Alright. Enough torture for tonight. I need you to go pull up all the A&E records and see if there are any Weevil like attacks? Okay?"

"I'll get right on it, Sir."

It was really hot in the hub as I searched through the hospitals' databases at Owen's computer. Tosh came in not long after I began and after a few words with Jack, began to track down a van that had apparently kidnapped a Weevil.

"You and Jack getting on well?" She asked as she typed away.

"Yes," I answered now checking the morgue records.

"That's nice…" she replied not really listening I realized.

I let out a small giggle. "Tosh, you don't have to make small talk with me. I don't require it."

"Thank god, I'm not good with it at all."

After that we both put our full attentions on the screens in front of us, until we both had the information Jack had asked for. Just in time for him to come back through the hub asking many more questions and I knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Owen still isn't answering," Gwen sighed sitting next to me on the couch. We were the only two left in the hub. Jack and Tosh had gone to check out where the van had taken the missing weevil.

I shifted in my seat. I wasn't comfortable talking about Owen because a good part of me believed it was my fault he was in so much pain. Jack had dismissed the thought the one time I'd mentioned it to him so I hadn't mentioned it again.

"Hmm…" I responded to Gwen finally.

"Poor guy, I guess this whole thing with Diane has him pretty broken up."

"Yeah," I responded in a monotone.

"Thing is I don't know how much longer Jack's going to cut him slack over this."

I nodded in agreement this time, then decided a change of topic was in order. "How about a cuppa?"

As I was making coffee for myself and Gwen my mobile rang. It was Jack, of course, he was the only one who ever called me.

"We found a body, I need you to go get Owen…"

"I thought you said my torture was over for the day," I sighed.

"That was before I found a body and realized I needed Owen."

"Well, Gwen's here I'm sure she'd be glad…"

"Ianto, I need you to go! Send Gwen home, she's been working way to hard lately picking up the slack for Owen, she needs a bit of time to herself."

"Okay, sir," I sighed finally accepting defeat. Jack must have decided to throw out his baby steps approach and go straight to giant steps.

* * *

Owen's flat wasn't too far from the hub, but I took my car anyway, I didn't want to risk being caught off guard in an abandoned alley. Taking my car meant that the only time I'd be out of earshot of pedestrians was when I was in the lift traveling up to Owen's penthouse flat.

I still had his key on my key ring. He'd never asked for it back and I'd never offered it. I wasn't surprised when I opened the door and found the apartment a mess. He'd kept in somewhat clean when we were together, but he didn't seem to have the motivation to do so any longer.

It took all of my willpower to bypass the living room and not attempt to clean it, but somehow I managed and I opened his bedroom door and went in. The room was also a mess. Clothing, empty beer bottles, and discarded tissues littered the floor. The bed was missing its flat sheet, but Owen was there, curled up in a ball under the duvet.

"Owen," I said as gentle as possible. "We really need you to come into work."

"Why did he send you? To torture me further?" he mumbled from under the covers.

"I think it was because I was the only one available."

"Well piss off…tell the bastard I quit!"

I sighed and sat down on the bed. "Owen, get out of bed and shower. Now."

He threw the covers off him angrily and glared at me. "You can't tell me what to do anymore Teaboy! You lost that privilege when you chose Jack over me!"

"You forced me to choose!" I spat standing up. "I need Jack. I need that stability in my life. I only want you."

"Well… I refuse to be a plaything. Some people have standards."

Without thinking I slapped him hard across the face. "I'm not a toy and you've no right to judge me!"

He held his hand on his face for a moment then rolled out of bed. "I'll be in the shower, you can stay or go."

"Are you coming into work when you get out of the shower?"

"Yes," he snapped. "Only because I don't want my memories taken."

* * *

**Jack**

"So…everything okay?" Tosh asked sitting next to me in the SUV. "Sounded a bit…"

"Tosh," I sighed hoping that would be enough to let her get the point that I didn't want to discuss my relationship with Ianto with her. I was still upset that she knew at all.

"Well, Gwen and me were talking… we've both noticed that Ianto hasn't been leaving the hub…"

"Tosh if I tell you, will you promise not to tell Gwen or Owen… or Ianto?" I asked taking a peek at her and smiling a bit at her expression. Of course she wouldn't tell them. Although, I had a suspension that the only reason she was trying to get information out of me was because Gwen put her up to it.

"I'll need to tell Gwen something, she's beyond worried about him. Truth is I probably wouldn't have even notice had she not pointed it out…"

"Tell her that Uncle Jack's got it all under control," I said with a wink.

Tosh blushed and looked out the window. "Okay," she said clearing her throat.

I knew that if I didn't say anything else Tosh would never again mention the issue with Ianto, but I felt like I needed to tell someone about it. Someone I trusted, and I trusted Tosh more than I trusted most people.

"There are people watching Ianto. Day and night, there are always at least four people with their sights on him and only one of those people work for me."

Tosh turned and looked at me with wide eyes. Her interest clearly peaked. "Why?"

"I have no idea. The few times that I've nearly apprehended one of the stalkers they've taken cyanide pills before I could."

"Well… they've got to have something? We could do a trace, figure it out if we follow the trail of breadcrumbs, so to speak," she said. She was always so smart and most of the time she was a few feet ahead of the rest of us. This wasn't one of those times, but only because I'd been on the case a lot longer than she had.

"There are no breadcrumbs. It's like they never existed…"

"Who has the power to make it look like someone doesn't exist?" she questioned.

"Us."

* * *

Owen didn't look happy about having to go undercover. He looked at the celling most of the time that Tosh was telling him about eels. Ianto wasn't happy either, far from it, he kept giving Owen anxious looks before going back to listening to Tosh's in-depth profile explanation.

It of course came as no surprise to me when Ianto entered my office a few minutes after Owen had gone with the same worried expression. "I want to speak openly and explain why I disagree with a choice you've made," he began looking down at his feet.

"You may continue," I smiled sitting back in my chair.

"Owen's mental state is fragile…he shouldn't be doing something this dangerous."

"Okay, that's noted. Still, I disagree, and I promise he'll be fine."

He literally stomped his foot like an upset toddler. "Corner," I snapped pointing to it.

He stood still, with his mouth opened in shock.

"If you're going to act like a four year old, you will be treated like one, now, corner," I repeated.

He bit his lip obviously trying to hold in a retort and stomped over to the corner.

I went back to typing up a letter to my daughter Alice and did my best to ignore him as he pouted. Of course that didn't work too well. He was actually rather adorable when he pouted. Actually he was always adorable, no matter what he was doing.

A knock on my door frame made me pull my eyes away from my sub's ass. I smiled when I saw Tosh, she was blushing again. "Umm… he finished looking at the website. Owen's going to be having drinks with him tonight. I thought I could maybe take off until then?"

"Of course Tosh, good work as usual. I don't know where we'd be without you."

She smiled and then her eyes dashed to Ianto for a fraction of a second then back to me. "Okay, well, see you later then." I'd never seen her run quite as fast as she did.

"I really shouldn't torture that poor girl," I said out loud. Ianto didn't respond. I looked back at him. He was standing so still and his breathing was soft. I stood up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his chest and pulling him back against me. He came to me willingly and rested his head back onto my shoulder. I kissed him just above the collar of his jacket. "Truth is, I think she gets off on our relationship a bit. It's always the quiet ones you know."

He again didn't say anything. I pulled away from him and stood him back in the corner. "Ten more minutes I think," I said walking away and heading out of the office. I knew if I stayed it would be a maximum of two minutes before I was undressing him.

Ten minutes later I walked back into the office and pulled up a chair to sit behind my beautiful sub. "Take off your clothes, stay in the corner though," I said. He jumped a bit when he heard my voice but then went straight to work. When he dropped his suit jacket on the ground without a second thought I couldn't have been prouder.

I watched intently as each article of clothing came off until he was standing there in all his glory. His skin was so pale and perfect. I wanted very much to touch it, but I stayed in my chair. I watched him for a while. He stood so still and relaxed just waiting for my next command. Finally I noticed goose bumps on his skin and that he had a slight shiver.

"Are you cold beautiful?" I asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Come here, I'll warm you up," I replied. He didn't hesitate. He was sitting in my lap in three seconds flat. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head.

"I'm sorry sir, I just worry about him."

"I know, but you need to trust me Ianto. If you don't trust me then we have serious issues," I whispered.

"I do…"

"No. Here lately you've been questioning me more often than not." I grabbed his chin and made him look up at me. "Do you think that I'd let you go out by yourself if I thought for one second someone might take you from me?"

"No, sir."

I ran my thumb over his soft lips. "That's right. So I need you to stop with the paranoia okay? You are safe Ianto, no one is going to take you. Alright?"

"Yes, sir."

I bent down a bit and gave him a small kiss. "And Owen is fine."

"Okay, sir," he said. I ran my fingers through his hair and held him as close as I could until my butt began to fall asleep.

"Get up, and get dressed. We've got a Weevil kidnapper to catch."

* * *

**Ianto**

I didn't say anything to Jack as I climbed into my bed. He'd followed me up to my flat from the SUV. I hadn't spoken to him since I'd seen Owen risking his life in a Weevil cage.

"Are you calling red for the night then?" Jack asked. I turned in the bed and pretended he wasn't there.

He sighed heavily behind me. I heard him undressing then I felt him slip into bed behind me. He didn't try to touch me which was a good thing, but I still wasn't sure how I felt about him sleeping beside me. About anyone sleeping beside me really. Part of me wanted to search the flat for a razor blade. Surly Jack had missed at least one.

"Ianto?"

I ignored him.

"Ianto, if you don't safe word or speak to me I'm going to bend you over my knee."

"Fuck off," I growled. That counted as speaking to him in my book.

He pulled the covers off my body and let them fall to the floor. I shot off the bed and dashed toward the loo.

"Ianto," he warned, but I didn't listen. I slammed the door to the bathroom behind me and sank down onto the floor by the tub.

"Open this door now!" he yelled banging on the door. I ignored him which was probably a mistake because five seconds later my bathroom door was knocked off its hinges and he was pulling me by the wrist back out into the main room.

I didn't talk, or scream, but I did fight. I got in a good amount of hits to before he had me pinned face first down on the bed. He straddled my back and held my hands behind me. "You need this?" he asked.

"Yes," I said giving him full permission. Because I did need it, I needed the pain tonight. Owen had nearly died and I felt like it was my fault.

"Tell me why, and maybe I'll continue. But if you don't talk to me, I'm going to call red," he whispered against my skin.

"I just need it. Please," I begged.

"Why?" he repeated.

"Because I hurt him…" I answered finally.

He let go of my hands and got off the bed. I stayed completely still. "Do you think this is fair to me? To have you misbehave on purpose because you want me to hurt you?"

"No, sir," I replied feeling slightly ashamed.

"Stand up!" he growled.

I didn't move.

"Ianto, start listening to my commands or I will call red and I will lock you in a medical suite at the hub to keep you from getting pain in another way.

I stood quickly. He came to stand right in front of me and he grabbed my chin harshly. "Next time you feel this way, next time you want me to punish you. You. Ask. Me. Don't push my buttons on purpose. Understand?"

"Yes sir," I replied trying to look anywhere but his eyes.

"Put your clothes back on. We need to go to the hub, I don't want your screams to scare the neighbors."

* * *

My scream echoed through the hub when Jack's belt landed on an already sore spot on my ass. He had me suspended in the middle of the hub with one knee tethered to my waist. The only part of me that was touching the ground was my big toe.

His arm wrapped around my middle and he kissed my bare shoulder. "Your screams are beautiful," he whispered. I let out a half whimper have moan. "They speak to a naughty part of me," he continued grinding his hard cock against my ass. I cried out. My back side was very sore. "Beautiful," he repeated letting me go and walking around to my front.

I swung gently until I was able to reestablish balance with my toe again. I was so tired. I didn't know how long he'd had me suspended, but my arms felt like they had no blood left in them and my tethered leg was asleep. I didn't really notice though, I was too far gone. At that moment I'd do anything Jack wanted, he was in full control.

"You look like you're almost there, Ianto," he said gripping my chin and forcing me to look at him.

I wasn't sure where I almost was, but I didn't much care. Jack's hand left my chin and slowly made its way down my chest and over my stomach. He quickly released my leg from its bindings. I let out a pained growl as it stretched out. My whole leg tingled almost painfully.

Jack caressed my face again and I gave him my full attention. "You're so beautiful like this you know. In these moments you make me feel…" he paused to give my cheek a gentle slap. "Alive. I need that."

I opened my mouth slightly when his thumb brushed over my bottom lip and he slid it in. I sucked on it dutifully. "Good boy," he smiled before leaving me and walking out of my line of sight. I didn't panic or try and find where he went. I trusted him fully at that moment. I had no reason to fret.

I did jump slightly when the chain started to come back down and I whimpered when I was given enough slack too stand on my own two feet and I realized I was too tired to hold myself up. I ended up dropping to my knees and Jack stopped the chain.

He waited a few minutes before coming back to me. He caressed my face again and I leaned into his touch. It felt safe and warm. Once again he slipped his thumb into my mouth. I sucked it feeling half asleep and a bit dazed. He kept his thumb in my mouth and pulled my head toward his hard cock. When he moved his hand to the back of my head I knew exactly what he wanted. I opened wide and he slipped the head just past my lips. He gave me a pat on the head then gripped my hair and began to fuck my mouth roughly. I focused on breathing and let him do most of the work.

He pulled out just before coming and came all over my chest. I let my head droop down and closed my eyes as he caught his breath.

"On the planet Zigfrax if I was to do that to you, you'd officially be my husband," he said beginning to undo the shackles on my wrists. My right wrist fell first and I wrapped it around Jack to prevent myself from falling. "Although on its sister planet Megnex if I was to do that to you, you'd be forever my slave. Same concept really."

I let out a small giggle at that, not totally understanding anything he was saying. My left wrist was released from its shackle and Jack grabbed me before I collapsed to the ground. "Come on let's get you into bed."

I'm not sure how he managed to get me down the ladder into his quarters, but he did. He laid me gently on my side on the cot and then, much to my surprise, gave me a mind blowing blow job, before cleaning me off and climbing into the cot beside me.

"I need you," I whispered as I was drifting off to sleep cuddled against his chest.

He kissed my head. "I need you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: We are just gonna have to accept that it's gonna take me forever to update things from now on. But you know at least I'm updating. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood**

**Warnings: Usual stuff for me. A bit of a foursome… nipple talk… hehe… fun times**

**Spoilers: Captain Jack Harkness, End of Days.**

* * *

**Jack**

I stood atop Millennium Stadium and looked out at the lights of my city. Well, I called it my city. I'd been a part of Cardiff for a lifetime, and she'd been a part of me. Me and the city really had a love hate thing going on. I loved her people, their accents, and their attitudes, and mostly their food. But there were things I hated. The constant rain for one thing, wool coats and rain don't really mix, still she was my home, and that was a thought that surprised me.

I was from the fifty-first century. I'd seen the universe, in all its beauty and wonder, yet this city on earth had me smiling every day. Still I knew soon I'd be telling her goodbye. I stared up at the sky trying to make out some stars but I couldn't really see any that night, it was too overcast. "Where are you Doctor?" I whispered.

My mobile rang and I pulled it from my pocket. I flipped it open without checking the ID. "This is Jack."

"Jack, it's Brock."

Brock was the man in charge of watching Ianto. I'd known him since he was eighteen and he was in his late forties now. We'd actually met in the same type of place I'd met Ianto in, except our roles had been reversed back then.

"Is everything okay?" I asked already walking toward the staircase that would lead me back to the ground.

"No, one of the watchers attempted a kidnapping tonight. I was able to stop them… he doesn't know, still safe in his bed. But Jack, as I said before. He'd be safer if we could actually have his bodyguard be with him…"

"He's got enough to worry about," I snapped. "I'll stop leaving him, he'll have me to keep him safe."

"Jack…"

"Don't, Brock okay, I've already been over this with you!" I snapped smiling at the security guard who'd let me climb up to the roof. The guard smiled back and opened the door for me.

"Okay. Can I assume you're on your way then?" Brock said shortly.

"Yes."

"Fine."

There was silence for a moment. "Listen, there actually is some things I need to discuss with you. Maybe me and Yan can come over…"

"Oh I've only been inviting you to bring him over for the last two months," Brock teased. I was too worried to laugh so I settled with a little ha and got into the SUV.

"I'll be there in less than five minutes. Which of your boys was watching him?"

"Trainer. I've got him waitin' just outside your boy's door. Believe me Jack, he's safer in Trainer's hands than any other guy I've got. Which is why I have him on the night shift, seems to be when these creeps are most active."

"Thanks for making him a priority Brock," I replied. Tomorrow night I'd be asking Brock for an even bigger favor. My only hope was that he'd agree to it without needing all the details.

When I got to Ianto's flat Trainer was standing in the door way like a massive doorstop. "Way to blend in," I teased when I reached him. Truth was, with it being the middle of the night, and with there being an abduction attempt, it didn't really matter that he wasn't blending well.

The massive man only nodded at me and stepped out of the way so I could get into the flat. All the lights were off except for the TV. It was on mute though and playing the DVD title screen to Die Another Day. I switched it off and undressed before sliding into the bed beside my young lover.

"Missed you," he murmured before turning and snuggling up as close as he could to me.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his hair. "I missed you too."

* * *

I smelled bacon when I woke up. I opened my eyes to see Ianto in his small kitchen buck naked except for an apron, beside him on the counter was a plate full of bacon. "You look delicious. I think I'll have you instead of that food," I leered.

He turned just his head back to look at me. "I wasn't aware that I was on the menu."

"Oh, you're always on my menu."

He grinned. "Thought you were giving me the day off today?"

"From Torchwood, not from being mine to devour when I want," I replied beckoning him forward with my finger.

"You need to eat," he argued but he walked back to the bed and climbed in beside me anyway.

"And I will, but I want something else first," I whispered pushing the fabric of his apron out of the way and gripping his cock. Talking to Brock the night before had made me a bit nostalgic and I wanted to do a bit of a role reversal with Ianto. I kissed him lightly and pulled away. "I'm going to ride you," I announced enjoying the look of surprise and longing he made at discovering that information.

I moved over slightly so Ianto could lay fully on his back. He kept his eyes on me as I reached over and grabbed the lube out of the side table. "Are you okay with this?" I asked when I looked back to see he was a white as a sheet.

"Yeah… I mean, yes sir."

I smiled. Part of me wanted to tell him to drop the sir, because really I didn't care for it much, but I knew he liked it, and depended on it in a way. Besides, if I told him to drop the formalities he may think the relationship was more than it was once again, and I couldn't do that. So the few times he had actually said my name with that beautiful mouth of his would have to hold me over.

I prepared myself as quickly as possible before lowering down onto his length. I have to say it was a rather sweet moment when he was incased inside me. His blue eyes were dilated with clear lust and he was biting his lip so hard I was sure it was going to bleed. He was so beautiful, he deserved so much more than what I could give him. I was too selfish to let him go though.

Break-

"So… how long have you known this guy then?" Ianto asked when we pulled up outside of Brock's house that night.

"Years and years," I said vaguely. I got out of the car before he could ask any more questions. He followed behind me as I walked up to Brock's door.

"Is he rich?" Ianto asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "How else do you think he'd own this house?" I said gesturing toward the massive estate.

"Radio giveaway?" The Welshman suggested with a small grin.

I laughed and rang the doorbell. Brock answered the door smiling like he had indeed just won a radio giveaway. "It's been too long Jacky," he said coming forward and pulling me into a hug. I could tell by the look on Ianto's face that he hadn't expected Brock to be a foot shorter than me or as skinny as a rail.

I pulled the dirty blond man away and looked him up and down. "Have you gained weight?" I joked. He narrowed his eyes.

"Always the jokester, earned yourself plenty of bruises that way," Brock laughed turning and gesturing us into the house.

Ianto gave me a nervous smile. He was still trying to get used to the idea that I use to be a sub and it was probably that much harder for him not that he'd seen who I submitted to. "So where's this Kieran you're always talking about?" I asked as I followed Brock down the hallway holding onto Ianto's hand as I did.

"He's in the media room playing some video game," Brock replied as we entered a small sitting room. He went over to a decanter and poured two glasses of scotch before finally focusing his attention on Ianto. "May I?" he asked me. In other words he wanted my permission to feel up my sub. I'd asked Ianto earlier if he would be okay with that and he'd agreed as long as I didn't leave him alone. Something I'd never do.

I nodded to give Brock my permission then let go of Ianto's hand to retrieve my scotch. I leaned against a small console table and watched as Brock got acquainted with my young lover. It was actually kinda hot to watch. Ianto remained still with his eyes down as Brock's hands touched him in even the most intimate areas. Brock whispered gently as he caressed Ianto and every so often Ianto would answer him with a 'yes sir' or a 'no sir.' By the time the older man was finished Ianto had a clear tent in his trousers. A fact that made me both happy and jealous.

"Alright Jack, why don't you and your beautiful boy here have a seat. I'll check on dinner and get Kieran."

Ianto smiled at me and blushed looking down at his feet. "Come here," I commanded sitting down on one of the sofas and patting the seat beside me. He walked over and plopped down beside me.

"He's not what I expected," He said letting his head rest on my shoulder.

"I figured as much. So you still game to take this all the way?" I asked.

"Yeah…well I mean we haven't met the other one yet have we?"

I grinned. "Oh I bet he's a hunk."

"Who say's hunk?" he laughed.

I poked him in the ribs. "I do."

"You gonna feel him up the way Brock did me?" He asked. I looked at him to see how he felt about it.

"If you don't mind," I said running my hand through his hair.

"I don't mind," he smiled. "As long as you do it to me later?"

"Oh I plan on it," I replied kissing the top of his head.

"Hope you two aren't too comfortable," Brock said from the doorway, "Dinner's ready."

It had been a while since I'd had a sit down meal at an actual dining table. I remembered when I used to think such things were boring, back when I was a small child in Boshane. Now it was something I wanted to cherish.

"You have an excellent chef," I told Brock with my mouth full of food.

"Still? You still speak with your mouth full? It's like you learned nothing from me," Brock laughed.

I grinned and thought of the many times he'd punished me for poor table manners. My cock twitched and I shifted in my seat. His punishments were addicting, they had the opposite effect on me. I craved them, so I'd misbehave on purpose to get them.

Brock shook his head and threw his cloth napkin on the plate in front of him. "How about we take this party to a move comfortable spot?"

I looked over at Brock's sub Kieran who I still hadn't got to 'feel up' as Ianto put it. He was a hunk. Young, and built, just Brock's type. I could hardly wait to see if he was as hard as he looked. "When we're in my play room you can," Brock said as if reading my mind.

"Well then lead the way," I winked at him.

His playroom was a lot better than the small loft bedroom he used to tie me up in. It had every piece of kit a horny bastard could possibly need. I was envious of Brock and downright jealous of Kieran. "Is that a wrestling mat?" I asked first walking to the very center of the room.

"Yes, it is," Brock said somewhere behind me.

My eyes traveled to a far wall where he had just about every type of paddle in every material. I had to readjust my pants. "How do leave this place?" I asked in awe. If I had a room like it aliens would probably take over the world, simply because I wouldn't be there to stop them.

"There's no scotch down here," he teased.

Finally I pulled my eyes away from my version of Disney land and looked toward Ianto. He looked a bit overwhelmed, until he noticed me looking then he stoned his features. I frowned and walked over to him. "You okay?" I asked, gently caressing his cheek.

"Yes, sir," he said. I gave him a small kiss.

"All your safe words work here too, okay," I reassured him. He smiled and nodded.

"So I was kinda wanting to let these boys put on a show for us. Since you've already shown an interest in the wrestling mat, maybe we could let them wrestle to see who'll top?" Brock said. He was standing close to Kieran with his hand gently rubbing circles on the younger man's back.

"Not really a fair fight," I pointed out.

"It's okay," Ianto insisted apparently eager to lose to Kieran. He blushed when he realized he'd given himself away and looked down at his feet.

I let out a laugh. "Alright then, where did you want to watch the show from?" I asked Brock. He gestured me over to a small loveseat near one of the walls.

It didn't take long for Ianto to lose the wrestling match and it took even less time for both the beautiful naked boys on the floor to forget that Brock and I were sitting in the room.

"I know you've got something on your mind," Brock whispered to me as Kieran managed to flip positions with Ianto so that Ianto was now riding him.

"I do," I admitted. I locked eyes with Ianto in time to see him bite his lip and increase the speed of his hips. I adjusted my pants again. "I may be leaving soon. I won't be able to tell you before it happens… I need you to make sure he's okay. Even if that means taking him in."

"Oh Jack. This is why we didn't last. You try so hard to pretend you don't care… in reality you probably care more than the rest of us. Mostly because you know the pain of losing someone."

I met Ianto's eyes once more and I could tell he was close. "Do you love Kieran?" I whispered.

"Yes. And I tell him that every day, and you know what? He doesn't call red when I say it, he just simply says it back."

I ignored his bitter comment about our past and continued. "Yan said it once to me… and I hurt him when I didn't return it. He fell so fast for me… I bet he could fall just as fast for you."

"Jack, I'll take care of him while you're gone, but I won't replace you. No one could ever stand up to that challenge."

Kieran let out a cry of extreme pleasure that was followed closely by a similar cry from Ianto and mine and Brock's conversation came to a close.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" I asked Ianto later that night as he laid in my arms in one of Brock's spare bedrooms.

"Yes, sir," he yawned. "did you?"

"Of course, any time I get to see you naked is a great time for me."

He giggled gently, vibrating the bed. "They are nice guys. I can see why you're such a good Dom. You learned from the best."

That comment made me laugh. "Ianto, I didn't learn how to be a Dom from him. I've been doing this kinda thing since why before I met him."

"Oh…I just assumed… since he seems to be older…" he started but I silenced him with my finger. The way the conversation was going would lead to him asking questions I couldn't answer.

"You need to get some sleep darling, we can talk more in the morning."

He turned in my arms and got comfortable on the pillow. I pulled him close and kissed his shoulder. I was still wide awake unfortunately. I tried to stay quiet and pretend to be falling asleep. It didn't work. "I didn't realize you liked your nipples played with so much," I said making him jump. "Sorry," I whispered.

"I didn't know I liked it either until tonight, Brock must have an obsession with nipples," he said clearing his throat clearly embarrassed from jumping.

"Yes, he sure does," I said remembering back. I tried to clear my head of the erotic memories. I didn't work well. "I may have a thing for them after tonight," I whispered running my hand up Ianto's stomach. His body tensed, I knew his nipples were probably very sore. However, he remained perfectly still as I gently ran my fingers over them.

"Good boy," I praised him letting my hand go back down to his stomach. His body relaxed. "How would you feel about piercing one of them?"

"I don't know," he yawned. He was so exhausted.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," I promised kissing his cheek. "I'm going to go get a night cap, you go ahead and get some sleep."

We never did get a chance to discuss nipple rings. The next day I went back to the forties with Tosh and the day after that the world was in crisis and every member of my team besides Ianto turned on me.

* * *

**Ianto**

"What have you done?" I asked Owen not even sure how I formed the words and not even sure why I'd asked. It was clear what he'd done. He'd shot Jack without hesitation. Without mercy. I fell to my knees beside my lover.

I couldn't breathe. In an instant my whole world had crumbled. I could hear the usurpers all scrambling around me, but I couldn't see them, all I could see was Jack's lifeless eyes staring blankly at nothing. It had all happened so fast.

Sobs overtook my body.

"Ianto, we need a retina scan from you and Jack," Gwen's voice broke through. I could feel her hand on my shoulder, but I took no comfort from it. I allowed her to turn my face and take a picture of my left eye. She did the same to Jack's. "He's not dead," She whispered in my ear before leaving me alone again.

I ran my hand over Jack's face and down his neck. I felt once again for a pulse. There still wasn't one. Gwen had obviously gone mental from the loss of her own lover. I couldn't blame her, we were in the same boat.

The hub started to shake. I turned my head toward the computers where the cowards were standing and I felt a hand grip mine. Which wasn't possible because all of the living people in the room were too far away to touch me.

I looked back at Jack's body and knew I'd officially gone batty. The captain was very much alive and gripping my hand tightly. "What did they do?" he gasped. I was too shocked to speak.

"Everything's going to go back to normal now Jack," Gwen said rushing over to help me lift the captain to his feet. She seemed unsurprised that he was alive. I still couldn't form words.

We quickly exited the crumbling hub. I grabbed Jack's coat as we did, knowing he'd want it. I kept giving him worried glances as we walked. As if I thought he'd just fall dead again if I didn't.

Once we were safely out of the hub the traders got to see exactly what opening the rift had caused. A giant devil was terrorizing Cardiff, and of course the person to blame was the one and only Bilis.

"What do we do?" Gwen asked Jack. Now of course willing to listen, they were all willing to listen.

Jack gripped my arms and looked at me. He was so weak, his skin was so pale, and he looked like death walking. "I need you to take me to a clearing Ianto. Only you."

It took me a moment to realize that since he'd woke up. I was the only one he'd made eye contact with. The only one he'd spoken too. It was because I was the only one he wasn't angry at. The others had all gone against him and I'd never left his side. Because why would I? I trusted him more than I'd ever trusted anyone in my life.

"Yes, sir," I agreed already turning us toward the garage where the SUV was parked. It was slow going. Jack could barely walk. "Where's a wheelchair when you need one?" I joked when we nearly fell for the sixth time. He didn't laugh.

It wasn't a time for joking. I just needed a distraction from the screams of Cardiff.

"I can't die," Jack said when we were finally driving toward the outskirts of town.

"I gathered that…"

"No listen and drive, don't talk," he breathed. "That's why I don't love anymore Ianto. That's the only reason. It's not that you don't deserve it, because you do, I just can't…"

I pulled the SUV onto an abandoned construction sight and without another word he jumped out and began walking away yelling at the monster to come get him.

"Jack!" I yelled running toward him. "You're too weak. What are you doing?"

"Get back in the SUV and drive away. As far as you can," he growled trying to push me off him.

"But."

"Of all the times to question me Ianto this is not it! Now go!" he snapped pushing me away with as much force as he had which wasn't much. Reluctantly I ran back to the SUV but I couldn't drive away. Instead I watched as my lover fought a demon. It was like a train wreck, as much as I wanted to look away, I just couldn't.

Finally the monster was defeated, and Jack was lying face down on the ground once again dead.

* * *

I straightened the already straight hospital gown that Jack's body was wearing. It had been nearly ten hours since he'd died, and he showed no signs of returning to me.

I'd sat alone with him in the abandoned construction site for three hours before the team found me. It had taken them another two to convince me to allow them to move him. Then the bastards had snuck him to the morgue while I was in the shower they insisted I needed. I'd gotten there before they could close him in though. From that point I only left his side if I needed the loo.

"The girls have headed home," Owen said from the other side of the room. I didn't reply to him. "I've brought you some food." I continued to ignore him. I heard him set the food down beside me. "I suppose you'll be wanting to sleep down here. I'll get you a cot and some blankets."

His footsteps clicked slowly away and only then did I look down to see what type of food he'd left. A pizza of course. I didn't feel hungry. I looked back at Jack and gripped his hand. "I'm right here Jack. I won't leave you."

Owen returned a few minutes later. I looked up at him only momentarily. He was rolling in a cot and he had two sleeping bags tucked under one of his arms. I kept my eyes on Jack, willing him to wake back up. I'd all but forgotten about Owen until I sensed him beside me. I attempted to ignore his presence.

I heard him sit down onto the ground. "If you're staying the night in here, then so am I."

"Go. Just go." I insisted.

"No sir."

That was the wrong thing for him to say. I turned away from Jack and looked down at him, only to find myself surprised to see him kneeling by me. My surprise was replaced by anger quickly enough. "My life is not a game!"

He looked up at me with his brown eyes. "I know that, Master."

"You think calling me that is somehow going to change the fact that less than twenty four hours ago you shot the man I love in the head and killed him? Really? Get the fuck out Owen!"

"I'm sorry," he replied his voice very small.

"Well, you're not forgiven," I snapped looking away from him again and focusing back on Jack.

It took a few minutes, but finally Owen left me alone.

That night I pulled the cot he'd left me as close to Jack's table as possible and tried to sleep. It never came. The next day passed just as slowly and still Jack didn't wake. The others didn't bother me except to leave food. Finally on the third day Gwen couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Life had become a prison for him you know," she said leaning against the other side of Jack. "He kept on living, and all the rest kept on dying. If he's gone Ianto, then he's finally got the peace he deserves."

I couldn't respond to that. She left after attempting to touch my hand. Her words stuck with me though, and after a few moments I let my head fall onto Jack's cold chest and I sobbed uncontrollably. I don't know how long it took me to finally look at him again. "I'm sorry Jack. I want to be happy that you've found peace, but I can't. I'm just going to miss you too much." I bent down and gave him one last kiss, then with all the strength I had I walked away.

I was nearly out of the room when I heard a small, "Ianto," whispered in an American accent. I ran back to his side, and laughed in happiness to see his beautiful grin and those blue eyes sparkling up at me. "Hey beautiful," he said like we'd just woken up in bed.

I laughed again then bent down and kissed him with everything I had he responded with full force at first then let out a pained groan. I pulled away. Concerned, I asked, "What's wrong."

"My whole body is stiff and asleep. It's painfully waking up," he explained. I couldn't help it, I laughed again, before beginning to help him wake up his extremities one at a time until he was finally able to stand up.

"Now where were we?" he asked pressing me up against the wall of drawers in the morgue. "Oh yes, I remember." His fingers found their way to my hair and he gripped it as he slammed his mouth against mine. I parted my lips for him, not that I had much choice. He was becoming more desperate and aggressive by the second. He broke the kiss and looked at me. I could tell he was trying to stop himself from something.

"It's okay sir, I want it anyway you need to do it," I said. He closed the gap between our lips again. Soon my clothes were ripped from me and Jack was taking me on the ground of the morgue with only a thin layer of spit for lube. His nails left trials all over my skin. It was painful, but it was something he needed and I was more than willing to give him that. He bit my shoulder when he finally came and my scream filled the underground room.

"I'm sorry," he said after we both finally caught our breath. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing your magical cream can't fix," I whispered wondering if I was going to be able to get up off the floor.

* * *

He forgave the others without question. I unfortunately could not forgive that easily. I watched as he hugged them and kissed their heads like he was their father. I couldn't help but feel like the jealous older brother who'd behaved perfectly and had received little to nothing in return. I tried not to be like that but sometimes human emotions happen whether a person wants them or not.

I think Jack sensed my discomfort because he sent them home quickly. "So do you have any questions regarding my disability?" he asked me as he walked about the hub turning down the lights.

"Do you always stay dead so long?"

"I don't. Usually just long enough for whatever killed me to heal, and not fully heal mind you, just enough for me to sustain life."

I didn't know what to say to that so I kept quiet.

"I have a question for you." Jack asked coming over to where I was standing and weaving his fingers with mine. "What kind of vision did Bilis give you?"

I shook my head. "He didn't. Guess he didn't see me as an important part to the puzzle." I looked away to avoid Jack's 'don't talk down about yourself' stare. "What about you. Did he show you anything?"

"Nope. I don't think he could have really. I think my brain is too advanced for his tricks, probably why you didn't get one either," he said turning my face toward him and giving me his best grin. "I hear you slept in the morgue with me the last three nights. How about heading down to the bunker for some much needed sleep? I'll join you soon, I just need a bit…"

"Of alone time?" I finished for him.

"Yeah," he smiled giving me a small but sweet kiss.

Reluctantly I told him good night and climbed down into his room. Looking back, I wish I'd stayed with him.

AN: Remember to leave me a review. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This is a interesting one. **

**Warnings: (Year that never was section) Executions, mentions of Non-con, deaths of major characters, and the death of a baby. (Start of season two section) Mentions and evaluations of self-harm and depression, sexy times. **

**Spoilers: Doctor Who... whatever those episodes were called… and Kiss Kiss Bang Bang**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood.**

* * *

_**The Year That Never Was**_

_**Ianto**_

_The hub was in a state of emergency. The President of the United States had been executed on live television, and Jack wasn't there. _

"_Ianto go ready the SUV!" Gwen shouted. _

"_Why where are we gonna go Gwen?" Owen said. "There's nothing we can do. We may as well go in to lock down and save ourselves." _

"_Oh really Owen? Well I for one am not willing to give up so easily!" Gwen growled. _

_I rewound the video feed of the President's assassination and paused it. I smiled to myself. It had only been a brief second but I knew Jack when I saw him. "Jack's up there," I announced and everyone stopped talking. _

_We all stared at the screen. Jack stood in the room and no one around him seemed to even know he was there. _

"_Well that settles it then. Jack's got this," Owen said. _

"_You are such a prat Owen. We are his team, he needs us," Gwen shouted. _

"_If he needed us then why did he leave Gwen? Can you answer that?" Owen spat. _

"_Shut it!" Tosh shouted finally. "Let's take a vote. Who's for laying low?" _

_Owen was the only one to raise his hand. "We're all gonna die." _

* * *

_Cardiff was a panic zone when I left the hub a few hours later. The first phase of our plan was to help the city by getting as many refugees as possible safely into the hub. I was heading to my car when I heard someone walk up behind me. _

_I turned to see Brock. "Just the man I was looking for," he smiled._

* * *

_**Jack**_

_My arms hurt. The master had had me suspended from the ceiling for three days straight. I was scared. Of course I knew the Doctor would save us. I hoped he'd save us. I heard footsteps coming down the corridor and I strained to see who it was. I was hoping for Tish. I was disappointed. _

"_Hey freak," the master chimed getting up close to me and gripping my chin. I pulled away and he chuckled. "I've got a gift for you. Took me a few days, but I tracked them down… well most of them. The most important one is still out there… but I'll find him. He'll make a fun little treat all on his own." _

_I kept my emotions in check, but I was dying inside. He had my team. _

"_Cat got your tongue?" the Master asked. _

_I grinned. "Nope." _

_He smiled back at me and clapped his hands. "Bring them in!" he cheered. _

_It was hard to keep my face level and uncaring as Tosh, Gwen, and Owen were marched in. They were all badly beaten and Gwen was sobbing uncontrollably. _

"_This one is so sad because I disemboweled her little boyfriend. Well… I say little, but you know…" The Master said pointing at Gwen. _

"_I'll kill you!" Gwen shouted. "We surrendered!" _

_The Master only laughed at her. "Oh, how beautiful. I'm so excited, can't wait for you to follow through on the threat. Oh wait, dead people can't follow threats through." He nodded at one of the soldiers and before I could blink Gwen was lying dead on the floor. My stony façade fell to pieces. _

"_No!" I screamed. "You didn't have to do that!" _

_Owen and Tosh were holding in their screams. "Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt them." I begged feeling beyond helpless. _

"_Oh… well that wouldn't be any fun," and with that he snapped his fingers and Tosh and Owen were executed in front of my eyes. _

_My screams filled the small space. _

"_It's a pity they don't come back like you, that was rather enjoyable." _

_He left them there on the ground and walked away his men following behind him._

* * *

_**Ianto**_

"_Are you still refusing food?" Brock asked coming into my cell. I turned away from him. _

"_Jack trusted you…" I whispered. _

"_I know, it's lucky for you he did too. Believe me kid, you wouldn't want to be in that manic minister's hands. You're way too valuable." He reached out to touch my face but I pulled away. _

"_I don't want you to touch me," I growled. _

"_Yeah, yeah," he said standing up. "I will warn you though, if you don't start eating on your own, we will sedate you and feed you through a tube. We only need you alive, not conscious." _

_I grabbed the plate of rice off the small table beside my cot and threw it at the bastard's head. "You'll regret that," he growled dashing out of the room. _

_It was hours later that I did indeed regret it. They tied me down and force fed me. Then they collected samples of everything. My hair, my blood, my saliva, and the worst part my cum. _

"_I want exactly what Jack want's Ianto. I want you safe," Brock whispered in my ear just before the sedative they gave me took effect._

* * *

_**Jack**_

_It had been a year. We kept coming up with covert plans to take out the Master, but they always seemed to be foiled. Our latest attempt was so close, but still we'd lost. I was beginning to lose hope. _

_The Master had me watching my team's deaths over and over again as a punishment for our last escape attempt. I had become numb to it though. I was actually glad that Gwen, Owen, and Tosh weren't having to live through this year. I took comfort in the facts that their deaths had been swift. Most of my deaths aboard the valiant had been slow and painful. _

"_Does it bother you that I haven't found Ianto?" The Master asked me. He was sitting nearby in a chair, 'enjoying the show,' as he liked to say. _

"_No." _

"_Hmm… it bothers me. See I did their deaths quickly. But him… I want to draw it out. It seems I'm not going to get that chance though…. Which is a pity. Where do you think he is?" _

"_If I had even the slightest clue I wouldn't tell you!" I spat. _

"_Well that's just rude," the vile man said standing up and walking over to me. He pulled a dagger from his pants and spun it in his hands a few times. "You'll be punished for it," he grinned before stabbing me in the side. I grunted and closed my eyes. "Have fun bleeding out."_

* * *

_**Ianto**_

"_Good morning beautiful," Brock announced. _

"_Is it morning?" I replied not looking up from the sketch of Jack I was doing. _

"_Yes, it's raining according to the computers. Now, it's Monday and you know what that means?" _

"_Run, breakfast, blood draw, tanning booth, free time, lunch, run, more tests, and a swim in the pool if I'm good," I said robotically. _

"_Yes. All those things. I have a special treat for you today too," he said sitting down on the cot. I growled, he ignored it. "It's been a while since we've done a sperm count on you." _

"_That's not a treat!" I spat. _

"_I'll let you do it yourself, if you're good. But either way, it's happening." _

_I closed my sketch book and put it in my bedside table. "What are all the tests for?" I asked. It was something I never received the answer too. _

"_You're a special man Ianto. You are going to change the world." _

"_How?" _

"_We're trying to figure that out. Hence the tests." _

"_There's nothing special about me. You are all wasting your time." _

* * *

_It was Wednesday. They let me have pizza on Wednesdays. It was the little things that I looked forward to. They were all I had left anymore._

_The door to my cell opened and Brock walked in. I narrowed my eyes in surprise at what he was holding. A very new baby. _

"_Would you like to hold her?" he asked. _

"_Who is she?" _

_Brock smiled at me. "Your daughter. Born late Monday. You have two more on the way actually… maybe more if the sperm from yesterday takes." _

"_Why," I breathed, listening to the beautiful sound of the baby's coos. _

"_Experiments dear Ianto…" _

_I stood and lunged at him. I grabbed the precious child and went to the corner of the room. I wasn't going to let them harm my child or any child without a fight. _

"_You know I'll get her back… only way to prevent the experiments would be to kill her, and we both know you'd never do that." _

_The baby was crying now, her little lungs were strong. I held her close and felt my own sobs coming on. "Please don't… she's just a baby. I'll do anything," I whimpered. _

"_That's not really a helpful offer, being as I can get you to do anything with just a snap of my fingers and a little brute force." _

_I heard him step closer and my daughters screams got louder. I'd read before that babies can sense your feelings. She was scared, because I was scared. _

"_Get away!" I cried. "I won't let you hurt her." _

_Brock had a sinister grin on his face. "Only one way out for her Ianto. She's so little, it wouldn't take much for you to stop her breathing." _

_I glared at him as he stepped closer. My tears stopped and so did the baby's. Brock got close enough and took her from me. I slid down the wall and my tears started again. "Why are you doing this!" I screamed. _

_Brock only chuckled. The baby started crying again. I looked up at him in time to see him give her an injection. She screamed so loud, I felt defeated. Her screams stopped almost suddenly and she stopped moving. _

_I stood and once again grabbed her back. She wasn't breathing. "What did you do? What was in that?" _

_He didn't answer just turned and left the room, leaving me alone with my now dead child. I wrapped her body tight in her little blanket. "I'm so sorry," I whispered kissing her little head. I laid down beside her on the bed and cried myself to sleep. _

_I woke to the sound of an infant crying. I opened my eyes and saw the baby moving, kicking her legs, she was alive. _

_Before I had time to register the miracle that had just happened the room began to shake and my memory went blank._

* * *

**Beginning of Season 2**

* * *

**Ianto**

Jack had been gone for three months and I felt like I was in a downward spiral that I just couldn't get out of. I'd lost weight, I'd started smoking and drinking, and, the thing I was most ashamed of, there were brand new cuts on my forearms.

I spent most of my time in the hub because I was too scared to leave it alone. I didn't feel safe anymore. I felt betrayed. A few times I'd gone to see Brock, and he'd try to fix it. He tried to be Jack, he just couldn't meet the challenge.

"You still here Teaboy?" Owen said coming up from the medical bay. I was sitting on the sofa staring straight ahead. I quickly put on my 'I'm okay' mask and looked at the doctor.

"Yeah, just waiting on you so I can shut down the computers," I smiled.

"I wish you'd just cut the crap," Owen sighed heading toward the lift. "If you want you can come stay at mine? I'll keep you safe."

I shook my head. "I want to be here. You know, when he comes back."

"And if that never happens?"

I shrugged. I didn't want to think about it.

"How about I stay here? We could find Jack's expensive scotch… and drink it till we feel better."

"I already drank it all," I admitted.

"Aren't you worried that he'll tie you up and whip you when he gets back?" Owen teased.

"Nope, I'm hoping for it," I smiled back.

Owen rolled his eyes and came back to the couch. "I'm staying."

"Owen… I'm not gonna… I mean what I'm trying to say is…"

He put his hand over mine and I went silent. "I'm not expecting this to be anything Ianto… I know you'll go running back to him the moment he gets back. What I am saying is… we're both lonely right now, but we don't need to be."

I stood up. "Owen it's taken me a while to actually be able to look at you without seeing Jack dead on the ground. Being your fuck buddy is just… it's not going to happen."

"Really? You're still upset with me for that?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Of course I am! You murdered him, right here!" I spat pointing at the exact spot Jack had fallen.

"He didn't stay dead."

"Yes, but if he'd been normal he would have. So can you see how… I just can't." I turned away from him and started toward Jack's office.

He ran after me and grabbed my hand. "Please, I'll do anything Ianto…"

"I know you would, another reason why being fuck buddies just wouldn't work out for us."

His face distorted in anger and he turned away from me heading to the lift and really getting on it this time. I waited for a moment before heading to the bathroom in Jack's bunker and taking advantage of his old-timey shave kit.

* * *

My emotions were off the chart. I was glad Jack was back, but I was angry with him. I was excited that he'd asked me on a 'date' but I was worried what it would mean for our relationship dynamic. Did he just want to be my boyfriend now? Was that why he'd told me to drop the 'sir'? Or would he still want what we had before.

"This is a nice hotel, they've got shower caps." Jack said coming out of the bathroom with one of the caps on his head. I couldn't help but smile. It didn't last long though and I went back to staring out the window.

"He was quite charming," I said referring to John Hart.

"Yeah, I had some good times with him… it's over now though. I'm not that person anymore."

I nodded but didn't reply.

It was silent for a long time before Jack spoke again. "Are you still mine Ianto?"

Tears came to my eyes and I looked back at him. He'd removed the cap. "Yes."

He closed the gap between us and pulled me into his arms. "In every way?" he grinned.

"And then some," I said half laughing and half crying.

He attached his lips to mine and my laughing died away. My tears didn't want to stop though. "Don't cry, beautiful." He begged me leaning his forehead on mine.

"Can't help it. I missed you, and I'm angry… I'm scared too…"

"Why are you scared? I promise I won't leave you again darling."

"No… I know that. I believe that. I just know that… you're not going to be happy with me when I take off my clothes."

"I'm always happy when you undress," he joked.

I didn't see this as a joking matter and I tried to turn away from him. He didn't let me. "Come on then, it's okay Ianto… I can tell you've lost weight and I can tell you've been smoking again… I'm not mad. It stops now, but I'm not mad."

"I drank all your Glenfarclas…" I whispered.

"Seriously? That's was a 10,000 dollar bottle…" he started then took a breath. "It's okay… I know a guy, I can get more."

"I'm sorry," I whimpered.

"No, shh, it's fine," he said giving me a gentle kiss. "Anything else?"

"I used your shave kit… but not for shaving,"

He pulled away from me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Take your clothes off," he commanded. Hearing him give me an order actually made me feel better.

I took off my shoes and socks first. I was shivering slightly in fear and embarrassment. I'd been so weak when he was gone. I'd let him down, and I'd let myself down. "Hurry it up," he snapped.

I quickly pulled my jacket off avoiding his stare and started undoing my shirt buttons. I jumped when he came closer and began to help. "How bad is it? Worse than it was when I met you?"

"Yes." I replied not seeing any point in lying, he'd see for himself soon.

He ran his hand under my undershirt when my dress shirt was unbuttoned. I smiled to myself because I knew there was one thing about my new body he was going to like. He let out a moan when his fingers brushed over my new nipple ring. "You're a dirty boy, Ianto Jones."

"I got a tattoo too," I smiled.

"Where?" he asked grabbing my chin and looking me in the eyes. I wasn't sure if he was happy or upset.

"You should find it," I grinned feeling a bit better.

"Hmm…" He pushed my shirt off my shoulders then sighed and grabbed my left arm. He turned it in his hand and ran two fingers over my forearm. "Seven is a lot worse than three," he said sadly. "Such beautiful skin… it's so sad to see it marred like this."

I bit my lip and looked down. He sighed and grabbed my right arm. "How long was I gone before you started doing this again?"

"Three weeks."

"Tell me about the first time, that you ever cut yourself."

I bit my lip. I was about to lie to him, because telling him the truth would make me have to face it. "After Torchwood One… I was really having a hard time. I mean with Lisa and my whole world being turned upside down. Also freedom was a bit hard for me to take… I was used to not having choices."

"What about before Torchwood. Did you ever get depressed? Maybe after your dad died?"

I looked up at him with wide eyes. We'd never discussed my father, I knew that he must have known about him but I didn't want him too. I didn't want anyone too, simply because I hated the pity looks I received.

"Yellow," I whispered.

He bent forward and gave me a gentle kiss. "Okay, no more questions."

I smiled. "Green."

He took a step back. "Take the rest of your clothes off."

I quickly pulled off my undershirt then unbuttoned my pants before slowly pushing them off my hips and letting them pool on the floor. I kept my eyes down. I had four more cuts on my inner thighs and I wasn't looking forward to him discovering them. "Drop the underwear," he commanded once he realized I was staling.

I let them fall then stepped out of them. He noticed the small tattoo on hip first. It was just a small J. "Marked as mine forever now," he said running his finger over the letter. "I like it. Now go lay on the bed so I can see these new cuts."

The king sized bed was very inviting. Filled with pillows and a soft down comforter. I laid down on my back and stared at the ceiling. He pushed my legs apart and ran his hands gently over my thighs. "These look really fresh." He commented. I whimpered when he applied pressure to my newest cuts. "Do you make those sounds when you cut? Or are they just for my benefit?" he said applying pressure again this time hard enough that I yelled out.

He pulled his hands away and I finally looked at him. "Do you want to be punished for this? For everything you did while I was away? Or would you like to start with a clean slate?"

"Punished," I said knowing I personally wouldn't let it go until I felt reprimanded.

He sighed. "Yeah, that's what I thought… you'll have to wait. I just want to fuck you tonight. I don't have the emotional energy for anything more."

"Okay, s… Jack."

He gave me a big smile. "I like it when you say my name Ianto, but if it makes you uncomfortable you can still call me Captain or sir, when we're in this type of position. But around the team or in public, I want you to call me Jack."

"Okay Captain."

He leaned over my body and gave me a deep kiss. "Can I assume that there's lube in that bag you grabbed out of the SUV?"

"Yeah, some of your cream is in there too, Sir," I breathed.

"Always prepared," he smiled getting off the bed and opening the case that was on the table. I shifted on the bed slightly. "Stay still," he said recklessly going through the case. I was going to have to reorganize it.

"I could find it for you sir?" I suggested.

He looked back at me. "I got this," he laughed before turning back to the case. I rolled my eyes at the back of his head. "Eureka!" he shouted and turned back toward me holding the lube. I smiled then frowned when he grabbed the shower cap he'd laid on the table.

"I will call red if you ask me to wear that," I warned only half joking.

"Spoil sport," he pouted putting the cap back down and tossing the lube onto the bed.

I watched as he slowly undressed. He gave me a nice show and by the time his boxer briefs hit the floor I was begging for him to fuck me and he wasted no time doing just that.

* * *

**Jack**

Ianto looked peaceful as he slept. I longed for the release sleep would give me. As it was I couldn't shut my mind off. I was so happy that my team was alive and well again, but something kept nagging at me. What had Ianto done during the year that never was? I had faith that Brock could have kept him safe, but what I didn't understand is how Brock would have known to do it, and why he wouldn't have offered the same safety to the others on my team.

I gently ran my fingers through Ianto's hair. It was so soft. Kinda reminded me of a baby's first locks. My Welshman pulled away from me in his sleep and turned to hug a pillow on the bed. I ran my hand down his bare back until I reached the swell of his ass then I let my hand travel back up.

"I don't think I can go another round, Sir," he mumbled.

I let out a small laugh. "Honestly, I don't think I could either."

He turned and looked at me. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

I nodded.

"You want me to stay awake and talk with you?" he yawned.

"No beautiful, you go ahead and go back to sleep. I won't bother you anymore," I bent forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I don't mind being bothered by you," he said sleepily.

I waited until he was asleep before getting up and heading down to the hotel bar. I wasn't surprised to see Owen there.

"Figured you'd be busy with Ianto," he said when I joined him at the bar.

"I was," I winked. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"He deserves better than you," he said bitterly.

"Are you better than me?" I questioned him.

"Nope..."

"He deserves to be happy, and for some unknown reason, I make him happy," I explained. "You know who else deserves to be happy?"

Owen shrugged and took another sip of his beer.

"Tosh."

"I agree… nothing I can do about it though…"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yeah, I suppose not."

"Part of me didn't want you to come back. I kept thinking that eventually Ianto would forgive me… then maybe he'd, you know, want me. Never gonna happen now."

"Is he mad at you?" I asked confused.

"Yes, I killed you Jack. You forgave me, but he didn't."

I'd almost forgotten about that. So much had happened to me since then. I patted Owen's back, "I said some pretty awful things to you guys…"

"You didn't deserve to die for it though."

"True… I still forgive you Owen, eventually he will too… but I don't think he'll leave me for you or anything."

The doctor rolled his eyes again. "I hate you sometimes, I want you to know that. Then sometimes I like you okay."

"Which feeling happens the most?" I teased.

He sat his beer down on the bar in front of us and got up. "The hate."

I laughed again. "Of course."

He smiled and walked away without another word.

"Sir, the bar is closing in four minutes," the adorable bartender told me. She was a petite brunette with big blue eyes.

"Thanks for the information darling," I smile getting up and following Owen out of the bar.

I went back to my room and sat on the small couch in it just watching Ianto sleep. I loved him, and that hurt. I closed my eyes and pushed that feeling away. I knew the pain it would eventually cause me, I just couldn't deal with that.

Suddenly Ianto started to cry in his sleep. I jumped up from my chair and rushed to his side. "Yan, wake up hun. You're having a nightmare." He opened his eyes and threw his arms around me. His whole body was shaking.

"Brock killed my baby," he said.

"Well, I know that was just a dream 'cause Brock wouldn't do something like that… plus, you don't have a baby."

Ianto let out a small giggle and buried his head into my chest. "That is an excellent point…"

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Anything else you remember about the dream?"

"Yeah, I was in a cell… kinda like the one Torchwood One held me in. I'm pretty sure this one was far underground though… I don't know how I'd know that."

I looked at the ceiling for a moment and wondered if Ianto was having dreams about the year that never was or if he was just having normal dreams.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking up at me.

I smiled. "Nothing, it was just a dream, and I won't let it become a reality, I promise."

He smiled and rose up to give me a kiss. "I trust you."


End file.
